Crisis de Virginidad
by Hermi23
Summary: Versión heterohyhrVirgin crisis Hermione hace un conjuro de magia negra que le hará pactar con un diablo de ojos verdes el futuro de su amor y su virginidad.... leedlo ,os gustaraUA.
1. El pacto

**VIRGIN CRISIS**

**"Dicen que existe el encuentro en los libros ...**

**Los libros atraen a los lectores ...**

**y** **llegan a "las" personas que deben leerlos ...**

**El hecho de que yo haya cogido este libro , en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca , seguramente también ...**

**FUE COSA DEL DESTINO ..."**

CAP 1.

- Dios por favor ...hazme parecer una adulta ... - rezaba Hermione Jane Granger a las orillas de el lago de los terrenos del castillo , Hogwarts.

Hermione, era un muchacha de 7º curso de la casa de gryffindor .

Una muchacho estudiosa , aplicada , generosa ... creyente.

Era una gran bruja , pero eso no le impedía tener muchos complejos.

Hermione era una chica , bajita , delgaducha , con pechos pequeños … y eso le hacia sentir francamente dolida.

- podría estar algo mas desarrollada- pensaba la castaña-al menos para que no me confundan con una alumna de quinto curso ... - rezaba Hermione, con los ojos cerrados- aunque no me guste comeré pescado y leche ... -por favor haz también que encuentren los ingredientes para la poción matalobos , que se está estudiando ...

- si puede ser también quisiera ser mas alta , el pelo liso y cambiarme esta cara de niña ...

- y también ...

Hermione se calló , ya que sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de unos arbustos.

La chica se puso en pie y sacó su varita de su túnica .

- quien hay ahí? - chilló, señalando al arbusto .

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par , cuando creyó ver la figura de un ángel.

Su ángel .

( - no puede ser ... pero si es ... )

Se sonrojó notoriamente al ver enfrente suyo , a un muchacho de pelo rojo, alto y de unos bonitos ojos azules.

El chico era Ronald Weasly, el chico mas solicitado de la casa gryffindor y de toda Hogwarts .

Hermione, había estado dos cursos enamorada secretamente de el guapo pelirrojo.

Ronald giró la cara hacia Hermione, ella se sonrojó.

(-que verguenza! tenía que escucharme precisamente él!)

Ronald lo sonrió y se acercó hacia ella, mientras Hermione agachaba la cabeza .

- tu eres la chica que viene a rezar aquí cada día no?

( - para colmo siempre escucha estos rezos tan bobos!)

El ojiazul se rió , mientras alargaba su mano a la castaña bondadosamente .

- tu pretendes demasiado muchacha - rió el .

Esta levantó la cabeza , mirando a Weasly con aprensión.

- yo no te veo complejos ...- dijo el muchacho - como te llamas ? - preguntó.

Esta abrió mucho los ojos , sorprendida de que siendo de la misma casa , nunca se hubiera parado a hablar con ella.

- ah ... soy Hermione Granger y voy a 7º…

Ronald la sonrió divertido acercando su cabeza hacia la frente de hermione , ya que era mas baja que él.

- Granger... - besó su frente - que dios te bendiga ...

Sin decir nada mas , Weasly la miró ,sonrió y se fue a paso lento dejando a una paralizada gryffindor sola.

Tras varios minutos en blanco , la cara de la castaña se volvió de un rojo carmesí muy fuerte y se pasó las manos por el lugar donde la habían besado.

- NO PUEDE SER! - esbozó - ME HA BESADO EN LA FRENTE! - suspiró feliz esta.

Hermione fue regresando lentamente a Hogwarts , con la mirada perdida .

Se encontró por el camino a su compañera de habitación y única amiga de el castillo: Parvati Patil.

( n/a : se que estaréis alucinando ... ya os he dicho que el fic es diferente , y tranquilos que aún no sabéis el papel de Harry jejeje ...)

- Hermione!- se oyó gritar , mientras la otra chica corría hacia ella - ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS?

Parvati se paró ante una Hermione que seguía en su mundo .

-Hermione? - chilló Parvati – eh hermione! - volvió a llamar zarandeándola .

Hermione salió de su asombro con los movimientos de Parvati , y volvió a la realidad , señalando a la puerta del castillo , donde Ronald Weasly se había perdido.

La chica señaló la puerta de roble con el pulgar susurrando .

- Ronald … Weasly …

Parvati la miró con expresión cansina , frunciendo el ceño.

- ah ...Weasly otra vez ... el suele ir todas las mañanas al lago ... su familia creo que es muy devota ... además de ser sangre limpia ...

Hermione miraba embelesada a la puerta , donde Ronald se encontraba con varias chicas y distinguió a una morena entre ellas , en primera fila .

El pelirrojo las sonreía , pero no le daba coba a ninguna.

- Siempre las chicas mas guapas ... -se quejó Parvati con fastidio- yo creo que es inalcanzable sabes?

Hermione agachó la cabeza al pensar en que el chico , era algo inalcanzable.

Su amiga la cogió por el brazo para llevarla a clase de transformaciones .

En transformaciones ...

Mientras Parvati daba torpes brotes con su varita a una rana , Hermione miraba el horizonte por la ventana sumida en sus pensamientos .

(- la razón por la que quiero parecer mas adulta y cambiar mi cara de niña es para que Ronald Weasly se fije en mi…)

(- hábil para el quiditch , guapo , gracioso ... es el mas popular de Hogwarts ...)

Hermione se pasó la clase atontada , incluso cuando llegó a su habitación ,en la torre de gryffindor ... no dejó de pensar en Ron.

Tirada en su cama , no dejó de suspirar.

- oh Ronald!me has preguntado por mi nombre!- exclamó la chica llena de emoción.

(quiero verlo ...)

- me besó en la frente !

( quiero que sepa lo que siento!)

-ojala que yo le guste ...- se dijo algo mas seria, mientras miraba al techo pensando en la cara de Ron .

Entonces , una idea vino a su cabeza como una bombilla que se enciende.

La joven gryffindor levantó la cabeza de la cama , mirando en su baúl , revolviéndolo todo .

( - y si pruebo con aquel libro que encontré en la sección prohibida en primero ?)

Hermione se levantó del todo , concentrándose en encontrar el libro que buscaba.

- Tiene que estar por aquí ...

Y allí , al final del baúl y con aspecto viejo , estaba el libro.

Con un aspecto tenebroso y de una pasta negra con letras plateadas ponía en la tapa :

**HECHIZOS QUE CUMPLEN TODOS TUS DESEOS**

(- este es el libro que vi aquel día que entré por primera vez en la sección prohibida ... este libro viejo y desgastado me pareció extraño pero ... no se por que me llamó la atención y lo cogí ...)

- lo usaré como último recurso , para conquistar el corazón de Ronald ...

Abrió el libro para ver como se hacía el hechizo indicado .

Las páginas estaban muy raídas y de un color amarillento .

- en una noche de luna nueva ... entrar en el mahoujin , pronunciar las palabras mágicas y pedir tu deseo ... - leyó Hermione, pensativa.

- hmm- suspiró con una mano en la sien - muy bien ... al menos no es en luna llena ... lo aré .- aseguró cerrando el libro y metiéndose entre las sábanas .

Y así hizo .

La noche de luna nueva , en los terrenos, Hermione se encontraba arrodillada dentro del Mahoujin.

El Mahoujin , es un círculo que Hermione tuvo que trazar sobre la hierva con una especie de símbolos que pedía el libro .

Hermione aclaró su voz , dijo las palabras mágicas y pidió su deseo debajo de la luna .

- Que Ronald Weasly sea mi novio ! - dijo con voz clara y energética.

Todo quedó en silencio , mientras Hermione abría los ojos cuando la suave brisa de la noche golpeaba en su cara .

Se quedó mirando el paraje ,creyendo que no pasaría nada mas interesante y se sintió estúpida ...

suspiró .

- bueno , estás cosas son un simple consuelo ...si el amor se pudiera manejar también con los poderes del mago , nadie sufriría ...

Pero algo interrumpió la frase de ella , cuando se avecinó una alarmante ráfaga de aire .

Los ojos castaños se salieron de sus órbitas , su pelo se revolvía con el viento .

- AHHHH! – chilló la chica , cuando una lluvia de plumas negras empezó a caer del cielo .

Y entonces como salido de la nada , una figura negra estaba frente a él , con unas grandes alas negras , un cuerpo alto e imponente , unos cuernos largos y potentes , y una brillante y larga melena morena que ocultaba un rostro de ojos verde esmeralda .

Entonces Hermione quedó impactada , al ver el rostro de aquel hombre .

- mi nombre es Satanás ... eres tu quien me ha llamado ?- preguntó con voz fuerte y expresiva.

La cara de la chica era un poema , mientras miraba al atractivo y siniestro hombre que tenía delante .

Hermione , cayendo al suelo empezó a gatear para detrás , con la boca abierta de par en par señalando al hombre .

- ah , ah , ah ... que , que? - chilló , muerta de espanto.

El hombre , se quedó mirando fijamente a Hermione , mientras un cuervo negro se posaba en sus hombro .

- um ... me han llamado después de mucho tiempo , pero no pensé que sería un chiquilla ... - esbozó el hombre de negro .

Entonces ,Hermione empezó a atar cabos , mientras su miedo se iba apoderando cada vez mas de ella .

Plumas negras , pupilas verde esmeralda , cuernos de cabra y orejas puntiagudas ...

¿ acaso será ...?

¿EL DEMONIO!

- no! no puede ser! - susurró , asustada - entonces ... el hechizo que formulé era ...de magia negra ...

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione asomó un talón del círculo del Mahoujin ,entonces los ojos de Satanás brillaron , desde sus pupilas verdes y con un movimiento de su mano ella salió disparado contra un árbol.

Satanás rió con ganas .

- que tonta !no sabías que una vez que sales del Mahoujin puedo matarte?

Los ojos de la castaña se crisparon .

( - Me va a matar?)

- un alma joven y fresca , como hace mucho que no tengo. Te disfrutaré despacio - rió Satanás.

Entonces la mano de Satanás volvió a moverse y el cuerpo de Hermione empezó a girar sobre un aura oscura que la aspiraba poco a poco .

Hermione se retorcía quedamente , vigilado por la mirada esmeralda .

( - ¿ por que? si yo apenas probé un hechizo ... ¿ voy a morir sin tener la oportunidad de besar a Ron? ... )

( - AHH ! - se retorcía la chica , mientras era observada por Satanás atentamente - siento mi corazón terriblemente liviano ... es como si ya no me importara nada ... ¿ será esta ... la sensación de ser atraída por el demonio ...? )

ZASH !

Entonces con una de sus manos , Satanás agarró a Hermione atrayéndolo hacia él.

Ella miró hacia Satanás que lo fijaba con la mirada .

- eres virgen? - preguntó este .

Hermione alucinó , muerta de vergüenza se desprendió de los brazos del demonio echándose hacia atrás .

- QUE ?QUE? QUE? – preguntó roja , ya que si era virgen .

Una sonrisa apareció del rostro de Satanás, mientras hacia aparecer una aura plateada en su mano en forma de redonda.

- he cambiado de opinión ... - susurró este - doy por echo el pacto .

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron .

- que el corazón de Ronald Weasly ... sea tuyo ...- dijo con voz alta y clara .

En esos momentos , Hermione dio un gritito , su túnica se desgarró y en su hombro apareció una marca negra.

- pero ? que es esto? - exclamó llena de espanto , Hermione tocando la marca.

Satanás continuó .

- ... a cambio de tu virginidad ...

Eso si que dejó helada el cuerpo de la muchacha.

- eh? - masculló - espera ! que estás diciendo?- chilló esta.

El hombre lo miró arrogante .

- que yo te daré el corazón de Weasly y tu me pagarás con tu virginidad - dijo este secamente .

- COMO! YO NO SABÍA QUE...? - chilló enfadada Hermione, acercándose a él quejándose .

- acaso pensaste que iba a conceder tu deseo gratuitamente? ¬¬ no me jodas! - contestó él.

Ella lloró angustiada.

- no puede ser!

-_pero señor ... - _dijo una voz grave

La castaña dio un vote , cuando vio que el cuervo que estaba en el hombro de satanás hablaba .

- EL CUERVO HA HABLADO!- chilló con histeria.

- _Se rebajaría si se acostara con esta chica ..._

- en absoluto - replicó satanás al cuervo - me interesa mas su virginidad que su alma ...

-_pero ..._ _mire su cara! no tiene ningún encanto ... y además, no tiene tetas! - replicó el cuervo ._

_-_bueno ...

- _como podría hacerlo usted con esa chica?_

Hermione algo indignada ,saltó.

- que falta de respeto! pues aunque no lo parezca mi cuerpo si está desarrollado ! - se quejó ella enfadada .

Satanás lo miró fijamente .

- mis piiiiiiii son grandes y mi piiiiii vale mucho!- se quejó .

- ah si? - preguntó burlonamente satanás - entonces déjame verlo ...

Hermione se quedó de todos los colores .

Este se rió mientras el cuervo salía volando .

La castaña tartamudeó .

- eh ... es una broma no? - preguntó tartamudeando.

Un rallo de luz plateada hizo rasgar la parte delantera de la túnica de la chica .

Hermione se encogió .

Satanás se acercó hacia él .

- me tienes miedo? - preguntó - si quieres, puedes escaparte ...

No se lo pensó Hermione dos veces , cuando echó a correr , pero ...

- pero ...

Satanás la agarró por el brazo , atrayéndolo hacia él .

- ... esta reacción tuya solo me divierte más ...

- NO! - chilló la chica tratando de escapar.

( - mi cuerpo está paralizado ... - pensaba Hermione)

-hacer el amor contigo , que estás tan llena de la conciencia del pecado y el pudor ...debería ser muy divertido ... - susurró el demonio .

Satanás la elevó en el aire con él , mientras acercaba su cuerpo al suyo .

- NO! – chillaba Hermione , roja .

( - la parte donde me está tocando esta caliente ... por que me excito tanto?)

Los ojos verdes de satanás brillaban , mientras que su cabello largo y moreno era meneado por el viento .

- no te preocupes ... yo te aré experimentar el mayor placer del mundo .- afirmó este .

Entonces , los labios de Satanás se hundieron en el cuello de la chica .

- NOOOO! - chilló apartando a Satanás de su cuerpo .

Este lo miró , escrudiñándolo con la mirada.

Hermione se enfrentó a él , a pesar del frío de la noche y el miedo vivido .

- tu no puedes hacer que cambien los sentimientos del corazón de Ron! tu solo quieres robar mi virginidad con todo esto !NO CAERÉ EN TU TRAMPA! - chilló .

El moreno chisteó con la boca .

- a pesar de tu aspecto , eres bastante insolente . Deberías agradecerme que no haya robado tu alma ... - se quejó este , con ira .

Hermione se quedó callada , mirándolo con aprensión .

Satanás relajó sus facciones , mientras su cuervo volvía a posarse sobre su hombro.

- bueno ...- susurró - esperaré hasta mañana para que confirmes los sentimientos de ese hombre .

Esta tragó saliva , quedamente .

- el pacto que has echo conmigo es absoluto ... no lo olvides ...

La mirada esmeralda y castaña se encontraron .

- tu virginidad me pertenece ... - susurró Satanás - JAJAJAJAJA!

Y con una gran carcajada , las alas de el demonio se abrieron y volando desapareció del cielo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio , como atontada por todo lo que había pasado .

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse , el sueño la dominó y la cara sonriente de Ron apareció en su mente antes de caer dormida en los terrenos.

CONTINUARÁ ...

n/a : ola a todos , me llamo Lorena , Hermi18 y este otro fic h/hr! que deciros de este fic : que está basado en un manga , llamado : Virgin crisis

pero lo he adaptado a mi manera y al mundo de Hp jeje, tanto en slash: pareja:sirius/remus( aun sin acabar) y ahora lo empiezo en versión harry/hermione jujuju.

espero que os guste mucho y que os acostumbréis a ver a los cambios de los personajes , como por ejemplo un satanás que sea Harry Potter jejeje .

besos y espero vuestros reviews con opiniones sobre el fic , de vosotros depende que lo escriba o no .

XAUUUU

HERMI18


	2. Harry Potter

**CAP-2- Harry Potter:**

**Hermione** **despertó a la mañana siguiente.**

**Dio un vote en la cama con sorpresa , mirando a todos los lados , pero …**

**Entonces los recuerdos vinieron a su mente.**

**( -** **anoche estuve en los terrenos … invoqué al diablo … al diablo … yo …)**

**Un nudo se hizo en su estómago .**

**( -** **no … seguro que ha sido un sueño , el diablo no puede quitarme mi virginidad eso es imposible …)**

**La chica se puso en pie pensativa, diciéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza que todo era un sueño , que todo iría bien .**

**Pero cuando se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama … en su hombro…**

- **AHH!**

**Hermione** **se calló de culo , cuando vio la marca negra tatuada en su hombro …**

- **la marca de anoche … la del pacto está en mi hombro …**

**La gryffindor se quedó pálida .**

- … **si está en mi hombro eso significa que … **

**Entonces un escalofrío recorrió su nuca y notó unos dedos , posarse sobre su espalda .**

- **buenos días … Hermione …- siseó una voz burlona .**

- …**que no ha sido un sueño …- murmuró finalmente Hermione , sintiendo como era abrazada por detrás .**

**Se giró , para mirar frente a frente a Satanás , con su larga cabellera morena , esos ojos verdes tan fríos … esa mirada que … **

**( - por que me mirará de esa manera!)**

- **EY QUE ESTÁS TOCANDO?- la chica dio un vote , cuando notó como masajeaba su pecho desnudo .**

**Satanás se rió , sin escrúpulos .**

- **no se de que te avergüenzas … esta noche me lo vas a tener que enseñar todo …**

**Ella dio un paso hacia atrás .**

- **pero …pero …no creo que te diviertas mucho conmigo , por que no tengo tetas y soy aniñada … así que si te acuestas conmigo te aburrirías … - dijo Hermione , buscando una excusa para salir de la situación inteligentemente .**

- **Eso no importa- la calló bruscamente el moreno .**

**Hermione** **se sonrojó .**

- **no soy como los humanos , que se rigen por esa clase de conceptos … para mi es suficiente mancillar un cuerpo y un corazón puro … **

**Hermione** **en el fondo de su corazón ,se sintió muy alagada .**

**Satanás ascendió al aire .**

- **bueno … ves a confirmar ahora los sentimientos de Ronald Weasly … ya no puedes escapar Hermione Granger – sonrió malévolamente – tu cuerpo me pertenece …**

**Hermione** **calló al suelo de la habitación .**

- **como voy a salir de esta?**

…………

**Hermione** **se había vestido y con desolación bajaba las escaleras que le daban al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras …**

**Iba meditando en lo suyo , cuando se apoyó en un rincón .**

- **virgen santísima … estoy a punto de ser desvirgada por el diablo! Mierda! Dios protege mi virginidad! – dijo cayendo al suelo .**

**Se puso las manos en la cara .**

- **y por favor que Ron y yo no seamos novios …**

-**Hermione** **Granger?- susurró una voz sorprendida , detrás de ella.**

**La castaña levantó la cabeza y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al ver a …**

- **WEASLY !** – **masculló Hermione sorprendida.**

**Ron ,** **con una ceja alzada , fue hacia ella , le extendió una mano para ponerse en pie .**

- **que haces aquí? Sola … **

**Hermione** **empezó a sudar , mientras que evitó la mano .**

- **yo nada …**

- **mira Granger , será mejor que te diga una cosa … **

**El corazón empezó a marchar a cien por hora a la castaña , mientras gateaba para atrás .**

- **eh …** **yo …**

**Ron se acercaba cada vez mas a ella , mientras que le extendía de nuevo la mano .**

- **estás cosas se han de decir sin tapujos … ya eres mayorcita …**

**Los colores de la cara de la muchacha pasaron del verde al amarillo .**

- **no Ronald ! ES TODO UNA MENTIRA NO…**

- **llegarás tarde a clase ¡**

**Hermione** **se dio un coscorrón en el cráneo , alucinada.**

- **eh? Me ibas a decir eso ¿- preguntó ella con la mandíbula por el suelo .**

**El pelirrojo frunció el ceño .**

- **claro …** **que pensabas? Debería decirte otra cosa? – preguntó el chico sorprendido.**

**Hermione** **avergonzada , pero aliviada, se puso en pie del tirón .**

- **no nada … no pasa nada Weasly ,jeje adiós …**

**Y sin decir mas , la chica voló para el aula .**

- **que chica mas rara …- y el pelirrojo de ojos azules se fue hacia su clase .**

………………

**Después de una clase tensa , por parte de Hermione de dcao , que acabó con los tinteros de ella y Parvati en el suelo … Hermione ,salió contentísima en el descanso .**

- **HURRA! – saltó , tirando los libros al aire –RON WEASLY NO ME QUIERE! HURRA! SATANÁS NO PODRÁ QUITARME MI VIRGINIDAD! HU …**

**Pero un aura de tristeza invadió a la joven , que se quedó quieta , mientras sus ojos se humedecieron .**

- **Ronald** **Weasly no me quiere … a pesar de todo no me quiere … no le intereso … en absoluto …**

**Hermione** **sintió un dolor muy grande en su corazón , y se quedó de pie en medio de la brisa de los terrenos de Hogwarts .**

- **eh ¡ que ha pasado? Y el tío que te gusta? – dijo de repente una voz , ya conocida para la chica… la voz provenía del cielo .**

**La castaña no contestó a Satanás , ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo a la cara .**

- **el no siente nada por mi … nunca lo ha sentido … ni lo sentirá … no sabe ni que existo por decir … tu poder no ha surgido ningún efecto … que suerte …**

**Pero la mano fuerte de Satanás la giró de un tirón , para mirar los ojos marrones empapados .**

**Hermione** **lo miró y Satanás la miró a ella .**

- **dios está conmigo … - susurró al diablo -… no me abandona … así que … POR MUCHA MAGIA NEGRA QUE USES Weasly NUNCA ME… **

**Satanás la elevó hacía su pecho , Hermione intentó huir , pero la boca de el moreno se posó sobre sus mejillas y con su lengua lamió una de las lágrimas de la chica.**

**Hermione** **estaba roja totalmente , mientras las miradas estaban conectadas .**

- **las vírgenes … tenéis ricas hasta las lágrimas … **

**Satanás la soltó , volando hacia el cielo .**

- **así que dios está contigo no? Que interesante – un rostro serio y calculador se hizo presente – si fue por eso que mi magia no tuvo efecto , no me detendré hasta lograrlo .**

**Miró hacia Hermione , que lo miraba impávida .**

- **sin duda cumpliré el pacto que he hecho contigo hermione Granger …sin falta el corazón del hombre que amas será tuyo … **

- **pero …** **- Hermione quiso rechistar .**

- **hasta entonces esperaré para obtener tu virginidad … no permitiré que ese tío me la arrebaté …**

**Y con una ráfaga de aire , Satanás y su cuervo Malpas desaparecieron .**

**Hermione** **se quedó sola .**

- **no entiendo nada … Satanás quiere robar mi virginidad? no se que pensar ni que hacer … **

**La chica se tocó las mejillas, donde el moreno había lamido sus lágrimas .**

- **lo único que se … es que la parte que ha tocado con sus labios para secar mis lágrimas … estaba muy caliente … **

…………

**Desde aquel día , los días pasaron sin novedad … **

**Hermione** **pensaba que después de todo , quizás Satanás había sido un sueño o una ilusión , pero …**

**La marca del brazo no había desaparecido …**

**Iba a clase como todos los días , ese era el último trimestre de su séptimo año en Hogwarts …**

- **buendos** **días! – dijo contenta , a sus compañeros de mesa en el gran comedor .**

**Hermione** **se sentaba al lado de Parvati y Lavender en la mesa , donde todos desayunaban tranquilos .**

**La castaña se fijó que como siempre, Ron Weasly, estaba rodeado de sus admiradoras , que seguían todos sus partidos de quiditch …**

**Entre ellas claro está , estaba Cho Chang : una atractiva morena , de ojos oscuros … mucho mejor que ella…..**

**Hermione** **se puso seria , pero su cara cambió cuando Ron la vio y la saludó desde su asiento .**

**Lo que provocó que las fans pusieran mala cara …¬¬**

- **buenos días Granger**

- **em** **.. buenos días … Weasly …- contestó esta , mientras Parvati y Lavender alucinaban , que Weasly saludara a Hermione.**

**Entonces Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie , desde su mesa , mientras que la jefa de la casa Gryffindor : Minerva Mcgonagall , los mandaba a callar .**

- **tengo una cosa muy importante que comunicaros a todos … - empezó a hablar el anciano .**

**Hermione** **estaba tan a lo suyo , que empezó a comer su tostada , sin hacer el menor caso , mientras pensaba .**

**(Ron me ha saludado , se acuerda de mi … pero … - en su mente apareció Satanás – habrá desaparecido Satanás del todo?)**

- **vamos a tener a un nuevo alumno , de última hora … que en su séptimo curso tuvo que abandonar Hogwarts e ingresar en san mungo … ahora vuelve al colegio , donde está en séptimo su primo …- explicaba Dumbledore .**

**Hermione** **seguía a lo suyo , jugando con el cuchillo con mantequilla de maní.**

**( -** **aunque era bastante atractivo … cabe reconocerlo …)**

- **es dos años mayor que los alumnos de séptimo , aún así quiero que se le trate como tal … supongo que la mayoría lo sabrá de que se trata , de el primo de Hermione Granger **

**La chica de ojos marrones casi se atraganta con la tostada , mientras que Parvati y los demás se la quedaron mirando .**

**Todos dejaron de mirar a la Gryffindor , mientras que esta le dio por mirar a la puerta , donde al lado de Filch , había un joven alto y moreno …**

**Las chicas dieron un gritito .**

**Llevaba la túnica de slitheryn , el pelo moreno por los hombros , unos ojos verde esmeralda tremendamente conocidos …**

**Hermione** **abría la boca de par en par .**

- **mucho gusto , soy Harry Potter … - dijo este cortésmente .**

**Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar .**

**Hermione** **chilló en su mesa , cuando la empezaron a acribillar en preguntas , mientras un gran alboroto se formaba en el gran comedor .**

- **UN MOMENTO ESE TÍO NO ES MI PRIMO! – chilló la chica con indignación .**

**Todos acribillaron a Hermione , incluso la profesora Mcgonagall que le frunció el ceño.**

- **me parece muy mal señorita Granger , que deniegue de su primo solo por que sea un slytheryn … **

**Hermione** **no se lo podía creer , miró a el tal Potter , estaba de pie , al lado de Filch aún , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .**

**(- no puede ser … esa voz … esos ojos … esa risa atrevida … es …)**

- **he vuelto ….-pudo leer en sus perfectos labios.**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**N/a: ola a todosya estoy aquí jejeje , he actualizado pronto eh? COMO TIENE QUE SER HOMBRE! XD.**

**He leido vuestros reviews , y a los que teneís con : replic os e podido contestar, a los que no, mil asias desde aquí , seguidme leyendo y mandando reviews:**

**Espero l os este gustando ,a partir de ahora , y siempre, podéis preguntarme lo que queráis ,opinar, quererme asesinar… xD lo que queráis ,**

**Besos,lore.**


	3. El descubrimiento de Satanás

**CAP3-EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE SATANÁS:**

- **NO! ESE TÍO NO ES MI PRIMO! NO LO CONOZCO DE NADA!- chillaba Hermione con desespero.**

**Los alumnos lo miraban indignados , incluido Dumbledore que negaba con la cabeza .**

**Harry** **Potter , se había acomodado en la mesa de Slytheryn , mientras que toda la mesa empezaba a babear.**

**Ron Weasly fruncía el ceño y Parvati tocó la frente de su amiga.**

- **Hermione** … **te pasa algo? Tu me dijiste que tenías un primo llamado Harry … ¬¬**

**Hermione** **entonces comprendió , mientras miraba con sorpresa los ojos verde esmeralda que la divisaban desde la otra punta del gran comedor .**

- **(ya lo entiendo … él es Satanás , ha manipulado a todo el mundo … ha manipulado sus mentes … incluso la de Dumbledore …)- el miedo se apoderaba de la chica , y la rabia en su corazón .**

**Entonces se levantó y se fue de allí dejando murmurando a todo el mundo .**

**Potter** **la miraba irse , con una sonrisa en sus labios …**

…

**Dos horas mas tarde ,para desgracia de Hermione … le tocaba pociones , con el odioso profesor Snape y encima con los slytheryn .**

**Cuando Hermione y Parvati se sentaron en sus pupitres , pudieron ver como una panda de slitheryns curiosas no dejaban de hablar con Potter .**

- **te has recuperado Potter ? Ya no estás enfermo?- preguntaba Pansy Parkinson.**

- **no sabía que tuvieras una primo en gryffindor … - decía Draco Malfoy , que se acercó a curiosear.**

**Pansy** **Parkinson ,miró a Hermione y le dijo .**

- **eh Granger , por que no has hablado nunca de Potter? –preguntó la cara perro jejeje, enfadada.**

**Esta que estaba histérica , dio un porrazo en la mesa indignada.**

- **este tío no es mi primo joder , él es el … **

**Pero entonces el cuerpo de Potter calló sobre el cuerpo de Hermione , asustando a todos .**

- **Potter** **¡que te pasa! – chillaron las chicas asustadas.**

**Harry** **,que** **en realidad estaba fingiendo acercó sus labios a el oído de Hermione**

- **vas a contar a todos que soy el diablo? Quien va a creerte? He manipulado sus recuerdos para que creyeran que tu y yo … somos primos … **

**La chica abrió mucho los ojos , mientras que Harry se incorporaba .**

- **no os preocupéis …- dijo el – solo me he mareado , hacia tanto que no andaba que tengo que coger costumbre … **

**Hermione** **solo lo miraba , estaba ida , confundida , no entendía nada .**

**( que significa todo esto? Por que se hace pasar por mi primo!)**

…

**Mas tarde … en los terrenos …**

**Hermione** **discutía con Satanás , acaloradamente .**

- **QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES! PARA QUE HAS VENIDO A HOGWARTS Y ERES MI PRIMO! – chillaba la castaña señalándolo.**

**Potter** **estaba muy calmado , mientras Malpas , su cuervo estaba sobre su hombro .**

- **para ayudarte – espetó él – será mas fácil …**

- **ayudarme?¬¬**

- **si …** **nuestro pacto Granger es absoluto – Malpas echó a volar – investigaré la causa por la que mi magia no causó efecto … y luego lograré que el corazón de Weasly ,sea tuyo… **

**Harry** **se acercó hacia la aturdida chica , mientras la agarraba de la barbilla .**

- **que pasa? Alégrate un poco …**

- **Y COMO PODRÍA ALEGRARME ¿!- chilló esta , apartándose de él , triste .**

- **si me hago novia de Ron , tendré que entregarte mi virginidad , no? – susurró con tristeza .**

- **por supuesto – espetó el moreno – no te estoy haciendo ningún favor .¬¬**

**Hermione** **apretaba sus puños , le dolía todo aquello tanto …**

- **sería imposible …¿no te lo he dicho antes?**

**Hermione** **petó .**

- **AUNQUE SE UTILICE MAGIA OSCURA O BLANCA, SERÍA IMPOSIBLE QUE EL TUVIERA INTERÉS EN MI ¡!QUE SOY TAN CHIQUILLA Y TENGO ESTE CUERPO DE CRÍA!**

**Los ojos verdes de Potter brillaron y un aura oscura envolvió el cuerpo de Hermione ,entonces …**

**Su cuerpo dio un cambio descomunal .**

**Su cuerpo creció , sus pechos aumentaron tres tallas ,las caderas se le ensancharon y su cara parecía de mucho mas mayor.**

- **QUE HAS HECHO?- preguntó incrédula – que ha pasado? Mi cuerpo! **

**Harry** **sonrió con picardía .**

- **no crees que con este cuerpo Weasly si se fijaría en ti? **

**Pero Hermione estaba muy entretenida mirando su nuevo cuerpo .**

- **esta soy yo? Esto es lo que siempre he deseado ¡ - chilló – ser tetada!**

**Satanás se relamía mientras se acercó a ella sensual .**

- **estos pechos son exquisitos para tocar ….- maulló mientras apretaba sus senos- además tienen que tener una buena sensibilidad ..**

**Hermione** **creía que se iba a morir de placer.**

- **NO! NO ME TOQUES AHÍ!**

- **Jejeje** – **reía el , mientras ella estaba totalmente roja– que tal? Te ha gustado ¿**

- **S-si … - susurró como pudo esta .**

**Entonces el cuerpo le volvió a cambiar , quedando como antes .**

- **eh? Que ¿ eh!por que no me has dejado ese cuerpo! – chilló enfadada .**

- **por que no es gratis,¬¬ …- contestó simplemente Satanás – si quieres algo , tendrás que cumplir con el pacto …**

**Potter** **se giró sonriente , mientras se iba de los terrenos .**

- **y una vez tenga tu virginidad , me darás tu alma … jajajajajaja XDD .**

**Y el chico se fue de allí riendo a carcajadas .**

**Hermione** **dio una patada en el suelo de la rabia , mientras le hacía un corte de manga .**

- **NI LO PIENSES! NUNCA USARÉ LOS PODERES DEL DIABLO ¡!- y le sacó la lengua – ja! Solucionaré mis problemas amorosos yo sola! **

……

**Ronald** **Weasly , por su parte deambulaba solo por el castillo , cuando se encontró a alguien por el vestíbulo .**

**Iba a sus entrenamientos de quiditch y llevaba su túnica puesta .**

**Esa persona , que lo sorprendió era Potter.**

- **tu eres Ronald Weasly ? –le preguntó este mirándolo fijamente , con sus ojos entrecerrados .**

**Ron,sorprendido** **, contestó .**

- **si …** **soy yo … por?**

- ……

**FRUSH!**

**No hubo respuesta , el pelirrojo había quedado empotrado contra la pared de piedra.**

- **QUE HACES ? – chilló el chico sin entender – SUÉLTAME!**

**Por los pasillos , Hermione también regresaba con aspecto cansado .**

**( -** **Satanás va a investigar por que su magia no surgió efecto , y es capaz de lograrlo … si esto continua así …)**

- **DETENTE POTTER! – se escuchó decir por el vestíbulo .**

**Hermione,levantó** **la cabeza sorprendida , al escuchar la voz .**

**( - NO PUEDE SER ,RON!¬¬ ASCO SATANÁS …)**

**La joven corrió hacia el lugar , para ver que pasaba y se quedó de piedra .**

- **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló pasándose las manos por el cráneo .**

**Allí estaba Harry apretando contra la pared a su Ron, y desabrochando su túnica .**

**( - QUE COÑO ESTÁ HACIENDO!)**

- **SUÉLTAME ¡!- chillaba Weasly.**

**Su túnica y camisa fue desgarrada , quedando el pecho de Ron a la vista .**

**Un collar con la cruz de Jesucristo se dio a la vista .**

- **lo sabía …- susurró Satanás – eres un cristiano … **

**Ron se quedó alucinado .**

- **em** … **si … mi familia lo es … tu también sirves a dios? **

**Satanás sonrió .**

- **servir a dios? Jejej si … antes lo hacía …**

- **y ahora? – preguntó Ron dubitativo .**

**Hermione** **miraba asustada y espectando de Ron a Harry , y de Harry a Ron .**

- **ahora también …- dijo agarrando con sus dedos , la cruz de el cuello de el pelirrojo - … lo respeto – los labios de el moreno se cruzaron en una sonrisa - … mucho …**

**Entonces ,** **Potter hizo algo que dejó el bello de punta a Hermione.**

**Agarró la cruz con sus manos y la besó .**

**( -** **el diablo besa la cruz … será extraña pero es una escena … muy bonita …)**

**Harry** **dejó a Ron , ydejándolo de mirar , se fue por el pasillo , cruzando por al lado de Hermione , como si ella no estuviera allí.**

**Aún así sintió una conexión extraña .**

**( - acaso la razón por la que su magia no funcionó es por que Ron es cristiano? … ese beso , parecía significar la declaración de una guerra …)- pensó viendo como Harry se perdía por el pasillo .**

**Entonces reaccionó , pensando en Ron.**

- **OH Ronald ¡ SIENTO LO QUE TE HA HECHO MI PRIMO! – chilló , mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse .**

- **Esta bien …- dijo este excusándose poniéndose en pie y sonriendo a Hermione alegre - no hay persona mala que sirva a dios … no pongas esa cara tranquila …- dijo este , acariciando su mejilla .,**

**Ella se sonrojó .**

- **( Ron… esto también será gracias a Satanás?)**

**Lo que no sabía Hermione , es que una panda de chicas , entre ellas Cho Chang miraban la escena y murmuraban .**

………

**En las mazmorras …**

**Los cristales de la sala común , se rompían estrepitosamente , mientras que los alumnos se iban espantados .**

**Malpas** **el cuervo de Satanás volaba de un lado a otro , asustado .**

- **señor cálmese señor! – chillaba el ave espantado.- es que pretende romper todos los cristales de Hogwarts!**

- **Cristiano …** **- susurraba el moreno – MI MAGIA NO SURGIÓ EFECTO POR QUE ERA CRISTIANO!- chilló con ira .**

**Malpas** **voló hacia el .**

- **p-pero señor , usted pudo manipular incluso a Albus Dumbledore … no pudo ser casualidad … - cotorreaba Malpas – señor , usted es SATANAS , el rey de los diablos , es el mas poderoso … **

**Harry** **tenía la mirada perdida , en el horizonte .**

- **pero este diablo tiene dificultades para cumplir un simple pacto … **

**Entonces una sensación extraña invadió a Potter , mientras que su sonrisa calculadora surgió de sus labios .**

**Alzó su palma de la mano , con poder , mientras que el aura negra de su poder brotaba .**

- **que interesante … hacía mucho que no sentía esta emoción …Hermione Granger , sin falta arrebataré tu virginidad … **

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**n/a** **: ola olita vecinitas! Ya estoy aquí, pronto de nuevo y con otro capitulillo, mil y una gracias por los reviews, si me dejais opcion de replica os contestare y a los que no he podido os doy las gracias desde aquí SEGUID HACIENDOLO! Y seguid mandando vuestras opiniones y demás .**

**quien** **preferís ron o harry? Xd**

**satanas** **con hermi o hermi con ron?**

**Jeje** **pronto mas, besos.**


	4. Para siempre

**CAP- 4- PARA SIEMPRE:**

**Lavabos comunes para prefectas.**

**Hermione** **y Parvati , se estaban vistiendo, comentando cosas entre ellas .**

- **vaya Hermy ! Que sujetador tan bonito - le comentaba a esta , que estaba muy avergonzada.**

- **Eh .. jaja gracias … me lo compró mi madre …- le dijo la chica roja .**

**Entonces escucharon risitas de sus compañeras de al lado .**

**Cho** **Chang ,la miraba con burla.**

- **a las pardillas aniñadas como tu, es normal que usen ese tipo de ropa interior …pero a nosotras …- dijo mirando a sus dos amigas , morenas, altas y populares como ella – no nos hace falta por que podemos lucir buenos pechos …**

**Hermione** **se fijó , era cierto , a diferencia de ella, sus compañeras , llevaban unos ceñidos sujetadores que dejaban ver su feminidad.**

**Agachó la cabeza , decepcionada …**

- **yo creo que debería estar mas en 5º que en 7º jajaja – dijo una de las amigas de Cho**- **Jajaja** **creéis que filch la confundirá con una menor? jajaja**

**Las ravenclaw se fueron riendo , mientras Parvati consolaba a su amiga.**

- **pasa de ellas tía … son unas creídas - dijo la morena.**

- **Si …** **lo son …**

**Hermione** **salió de los baños de los prefectos ,saliendo hacia los terrenos.**

**Allí varios chicos estaban entrenando a quiditch , entre ellos : Ravenclaw y el mismo gryffindor , con Ron Weasly como guardián del equipo.**

**Hermione** **se sentó bajo un árbol para verlos jugar , sobretodo a Ron .**

**Lo miró .**

**Ron era alto , guapo , esa manera de volar … mmm … la enloquecía .**

- **que haces aquí? – preguntó una voz conocida para ella , detrás suyo.**

**Ella se giró para mirarlo.**

- **Satanás …- susurró la chica.**

- **A partir de ahora , llámame Harry … - contestó este sentándose a su lado.**

**Los dos se quedaron callados , la castaña bastante decaída.**

- **por que estás decaída? – le preguntó – pensaba que ibas a reaccionar nerviosamente , chillando: por que le has hecho eso a Weasly ?"( imitando la voz de Hermione jeje )**

- **por que no podré enamorar a alguien con mis propias manos ¿ si tuviera mas confianza en mi misma , no habría echo falta invocar al diablo …**

**Harry** **la miró , con fijación .**

- **exacto …** **si fueras una persona que entregara fácilmente su virginidad , no hubiera sido tan sincero contigo …- susurró este .**

- **eh?**

**Harry** **la agarró sutilmente de la barbilla.**

- **esta cara de niña y este cuerpo que vale la pena dominar … me atrae mucho …- sonrió , enseñando la palma de su mano – algún día con esta mano , mancillaré tu pureza guapa … **

**Hermione** **sentía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.**

**Entonces decidió cambiar de tema.**

- **oye!**

- **Que?**

- **Que harías para ayudarme? – preguntó Hermione , con interés .**

**Harry** **rió en carcajadas .**

- **bueno** …**haber …- miró a Ron que paraba una quaffle – que te parece esto?**

**Un resplandor en forma de chispa salió de los ojos de Potter y de repente Ron calló en picado hacía donde estaba Hermione .**

- **KYAAAA!- chilló la chica sin darle tiempo a correr.**

- **CUIDADO Granger!- chilló Ron , cayendo encima de ella , dándole en la cabeza .**

**Los dos acabaron en el suelo revueltos , Ron asustado y confundido la agarró a peso .**

- **Granger ! – chilló.**

**El resto del equipo , hizo un rodeo para mirar .**

- **que ha pasado?**

- **Esta bien?**

- **Es Granger ?**

- **Que le ha pasado a Granger ?**

**Preguntaban todos a la vez , pero Ron los sacó de en medio.**

- **mejor la llevaré a la enfermería …**

**Y con túnica de quiditch incluida la sacó de allí , pasando por el árbol donde Harry seguía de pie , mirando .**

**El chico cruzó por al lado de Ron, susurrando .**

- **por donde vuelas Weasly ?**

**Y se fue .**

**Ron solo miró hacia atrás confundido , viendo como Potter regresaba al castillo .**

……………………

**La señora Pomfrey estuvo muy atenta con Hermione.**

**Ron, preocupado , observaba con atención .**

- **como se encuentra? Ha sido mi culpa …- decía este dolido por el choque .**

**Pomfrey** **sonrió pasándole una mano por la espalda.**

- **tranquilo Weasly , ha tenido una ligera conmoción , puede volver a clase … **

- **vale …- contestó el pelirrojo con seriedad – luego me pasaré a verla …**

**Y Ron salió de la enfermería , para volver a clases.**

**Pomfrey** **empezó a preparar un ligero bálsamo para el dolor y una poción hervobitalizante , cuando segundos después la puerta de enfermería se volvió a abrir.**

**Harry** **apareció , serio como de costumbre , por la puerta de enfermería .**

- **ah …** **eres el primo de Hermione Granger no?- preguntó Pomfrey – no te preocupes está bien, puedes volver a clase … **

**Entonces Harry se puso una mano en la boca , encogiéndose la barriga un poco .**

**Pomfrey** **fue hacia él, asustada .**

- **que te ocurre Potter ?**

**Harry** **la miró con ojos deslumbrantes , juntando su cara a la de Pomfrey , que se sonrojó.**

- **me siento un poco mal … puedo quedarme aquí? – preguntó con una cara tremendamente difícil de la que no fijarse .**

- **eh…- pomfrey sonrojada , asintió – em … si … puedes meterte en una de las camas … **

**Pomfrey** **roja , se fue de la enfermería dejando a Potter con Hermione a solas .**

**Entonces ,** **el moreno se acercó a la cama de ella , que dormía adolorida.**

**Con un moratón en la frente por el golpe …**

**Posó la palma de su mano , encima y el golpe empezó a sanar .**

**Entonces agarró fuerte la mano de la gryffindor , cuando empezó a quejarse.**

- **Ron …- empezó a soñar esta – estás aquí?**

- **Si …** **soy yo …- contestó Harry , impávido .**

**Hermione** **sonrió en sueños .**

- **que bueno que estés aquí … que caliente está tu mano … por favor Ron quédate conmigo a mi lado …**

**Harry** **apretó mas la mano de ella.**

- **a tu lado … para siempre … - susurró .**

………………

**La puerta de enfermería se abrió horas mas tarde.**

**Ron Weasly entró veloz , con sus libros y los libros de Hermione.**

**Cuando entonces , vio a Harry sentado al lado de una Hermione dormida .**

- **Potter** …**- susurró.**

**El moreno se levantó , sonriente mirándolo.**

- **que bueno que has llegado Weasly , así podrás llevártela a la torre de gryffindor …**

- …

**Y sin decir nada mas ,este salió de la habitación lentamente .**

**Ron se lo quedó mirando dubitativo , ese Potter a pesar de ser primo de Hermione no se parecía en nada a ella.**

**Miró a Hermione entonces , pasando una mano sobre su frente y una imagen extraña le vino a su mente.**

**Un Hermione en braguitas blancas entalladas , con una dulce sonrisa y su cabello castaño ondulando al viento.**

**Ron sintió un escalofrío , se sonrojo y tapó mas a Hermione.**

**Desde la puerta, Harry sonrió .**

- **jeje** …

**Poco a poco , a los minutos , Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos , y su visión nublada fue ocupada por la gran sonrisa de Ron.**

**La chica dio un vote .**

- **que …?**

**Ron la calló .**

- **como mola! Ya te has despertado! Lo siento fue culpa mía ¡ - se excusó el ojiazul.**

- **estoy bien , tranquilo- sonrió esta , tocándose la frente donde había recibido el golpe.**

**( me encuentro francamente bien! Que raro!)**

- **has estado todo el tiempo a mi lado? – preguntó entonces Hermione avergonzada y con interés.**

**Ron pensó , durante unos segundos .**

- **eh …** **si , si claro todo el rato **

**Ella se sonrojó , muy cohibida .**

**( -** **entonces … no era un sueño … Ron me estaba cogiendo de la mano … )**

- **veo que ya tienes bien la frente …- habló Ron – no está hinchada …**

**Hermione** **sonrió .**

- **si! No me duele! Creo que es por que tu has estado a mi lado! .**

**( - pero que cosas estoy hablando!- se avergonzó )**

**El chico se rió .**

- **bueno ,** **Pomfrey me ha dicho que puedes irte ya , vamos …**

**El chico le alargó una mano .**

**Hermione, acalorada se la agarró con nervio .**

- **vámonos** **a la torre de gryffindor si?**

- **Em** … **si!**

**( - por que debo avergonzarme! Tengo que aprovechar esta gran oportunidad para estar con él !)**

**Y ambos salieron de la enfermería . **

**Hiendo por los pasadizos externos para ir hacia el vestíbulo …**

**Hermione** **había perdido gran parte de su vergüenza y junto a Ron ambos hablaban y se reían alegremente .**

- **eres muy buen guardián … el mejor de todos …**

- **no es para tanto … jeje tu eres muy buena prefecta Hermione **

- **muchas gracias … - dijo esta sonrosada .**

**Pero desde el cielo , no se percataban de que alguien los miraba fijamente desde la pupila verde esmeralda …**

**Satanás y Malpas , el cuervo de Satanás observaban a la pareja fijamente .**

- **parece que todo va bien no señor? – preguntaba el ave **

- …**- Potter solo miraba fijamente la escena …la cara feliz de Hermione , como Ron la sonreía …**

- **Fue un poco complicado pero , si la cosa sigue así el pacto se cumplirá pronto…**

**Los ojos verdes de el diablo fijos en aquella chiquilla de diecisiete años de edad , en la felicidad que derrochaba …**

- **no señor? … señor! – llamó Malpas , al ver que no estaba siendo escuchado .**

- … **vámonos … - dijo simplemente este.**

…………

**Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la biblioteca , todos se los quedaron mirando .**

- **a sido un placer hablar contigo …- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.**

- **Si lo he pasado muy bien **

- **Siento el golpe de nuevo – dijo este tocándola el pelo .**

**Hermione** **se volvió a sonrojar , mientras Cho y otras chicas no podían creerse que Ron estuviera con Hermione Granger.**

- **tranquilo ,** **no pasa nada …**

**Ron le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con la mano subiendo por las escaleras .**

**Hermione** **se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la misma impresión .**

**( wuaaaaauuuuu!)**

**Cho** **y las otras chicas miraron muy mal a la castaña y se fueron a sus salas comunes. **

**Hermione** **se quedó sola, soñando , cuando una voz lo descolocó.**

- **parece que todo ha ido bien no? – preguntó el moreno con la túnica de slitheryn.**

**Hermione** **miró hacia la chimenea , donde allí estaba Harry , mirándola con esa pose tan común en él .**

- **eh? Que haces aquí?– preguntó con confusión .**

**Potter levantó una ceja , ofendido .**

- **se te olvida que soy el demonio ? Puedo ir donde se me plazca … sin que nadie espete nada … - contestó él , con frialdad.**

**Algo se colgó de su cintura .**

- **hola prima! **

**Hermione** **dio un vote , cuando un niño moreno de pelo alborotado se le pegó en su cintura.**

- **kyaaa! Que significa esto? – preguntó asustada Hermione .- quien es este crío!**

**Harry** **chisteó .**

- **tu primito James … mono eh? ­ contestó Harry con sorna .**

**Hermione** **desencajó la mandíbula .**

- **otro primo? Has vuelto a aumentar mi familia a tu antojo! – se quejó enfadada.**

- **Y si es así , que pasa? – preguntó el ojiverde vacilón .**

**Hermione** **lo miró y después al niño .**

**Era de slitheryn , como Potter , y sería de primer año por su cara … pero … **

- **QUE MONADA!- Hermione lo abrazó , aplastando al crío **

**Esa fue la primera vez que Harry , abrió los ojos con sorpresa .**

- **siempre quise tener un primito pequeño! - dijo con ilusión – gracias Harry ! **

**Este sonrió .**

- **hmpf** … **no es que lo haya echo especialmente para ti lo traje para que te vigilara …**

- **eing? ****ﾍ ****vigilarme? A mi!** **¬¬ **

**Este asintió , con chulería .**

- **además, es mi cuervo Malpas …**

- **eh!- esta dejó caer al niño que se dio un coscorrón en la cabeza .**

**James se puso furioso.**

- **HA DOLIDO JODER!- se quejó rabioso .**

- **Sorry** …**- se disculpó la chica – bueno aún así … estoy muy contenta …**

**Y le agarró de la cara con ternura , cosa que sorprendió a James y al mismo Harry … que miraba la escena.**

…………

**En la hora de la cena … en el gran comedor …**

**Parvati** **se sorprendió , cuando vio bajar a Harry , James y Hermione juntos .**

- **Herms** … **tus primos comen también aquí? – preguntó la chica .**

- **si …- contestó Hermione , mientras miraba por todos lados haber si veía a su amado Ron.**

**Los chicos se sentaron, ante las miradas y murmullos femeninos , al ver a Harry …**

**Empezaron a comer , tranquilamente ,Hermione emocionada le quería dar de comer a James.**

**-que estás haciendo ¬¬ ? - le preguntó el niño.**

**- abre la boquita , di " ah" - dijo Hermione pasándole el tenedor .**

**Harry** **los miraba , con la mano apoyando su rostro .**

- **que puedo comer solo joder! – se quejó agrio el niño .**

- **que aburrido eres …- se quejó esta , volviendo a su comida .- bueno al menos te bañarás conmigo en la sala de prefectos como dos primitos ¿ - preguntó con ilusión Hermione , ya que nunca había tenido un primo pequeño con el que jugar .**

**James asintió .**

- **em** … **me gustaría pero …- miró a Harry – señor yo puedo …? – preguntó a Harry .**

**El moreno le pegó un callejón en la cara .**

- **no me llames señor aquí idiota …¬¬ - se enfadó Potter.**

**Entonces otro callejón calló en la cabeza de Harry .**

- **Potter! NO MALTRATES A LOS MAS PEQUEÑOS! – se quejó la profesora Mcgonagall con mala uva , que justo en ese momento pasaba por la fila .**

**Hermione** **se rió a carcajadas , esa escena había sido demasiada cómica .**

**( -** **será el diablo y todo lo que él quiera … pero pobre de él , si se mete con Mcgonagall XD )**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**N/a: ola de nuevo, me ha sorprendido mucho que en este tercer cap muchos os habeis animado a dejarme review ¡ asi me gusta jeje . jeje , y a los que me dejabais reply os e contestado, al resto mil gracias wapetones, dejenme mas reviews me animan mucho juju.**

**Bueno, hermy tiene un primito nuevo jeje**

**Ron se acerca mas a Hermione y Satanás en cierto punto , tb , que os parece la nueva situación que se está cociendo aquí?¿ jeje**

**Ya me comentareis en vuestros reviews, ahora besos y hasta el siguiente cap( que será pronto jeje) chau,hermi18,lorena.**


	5. Pelea

Cap – 5- PELEA:

- oye Hermione…

- nh?

- Que es lo que te atrae de Weasly ?- preguntó el pequeño James , cuando estaba bañándose junto a Hermione en la sala de los prefectos .

La castaña se sorprendió de la pregunta del " niño" , lo miró con suspicacia.

Los dos se estaban bañando hace un buen rato , con el agua de olor a vainilla y las burbujitas .

- em … pues …- Hermione no supo que contestar.

- Eres extraña … eres la primera mujer que no se rinde ante los encantos de mi señor … su belleza y erotismo no pueden rivalizar ni con la belleza angelical … eso atrae a la gente que acaba pecando …sin embargo , tu siempre lo evitas …

Hermione se puso muy colorada .

- hombre , por su puesto que me doy cuenta de que es muy guapo , muy atractivo también …

- de verdad? – preguntó James, emocionado.

- Pero es muy malicioso , fuerza las cosas , y hace cosas muy feas …- dijo Hermione con dolor.

La cara del niño se entristeció .

- el señor no es tan malo … yo morí siendo maltratado por los humanos …y él salvó mi alma …

Hermione se impactó , se dio cuenta que ya no miraba a James como Malpas , un cuervo , el cuervo de él , de Harry .

( - que me pasa? Podría ser que el diablo no fuera tan malo … a fin de cuentas?)

Sintió como el agua temblaba , cuando James salió de ella , mojando todo el suelo.

- yo me salgo ya , voy a llamar al señor ,… le gustará este baño ¡

Hermione se desesperó , la mandíbula se le desencajó .

- ESTÁS BROMEANDO? QUE ME BAÑE CON ÉL! KYAAA!

Intentó detenerlo , saliendo del baño , también .

Se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo a horcajadas .

- vaya! Si que se bañan rápido los cuervos!

Pero cuando iba a llegar a la puerta , esta se abrió y Potter hizo su aparición .

Hermione chilló , avergonzada .

- QUE HACES? NO ENTRES ASÍ DE REPENTE!

Para mayor vergüenza , la toalla se le empezó a caer en esos momentos al suelo.

La joven chilló desesperada , pero entonces en unas décimas de segundo sintió como el moreno la aventaba contra su cuerpo , abrazándola con fuerza .

- KYAAA! SUÉLTAME PERVERTIDO!

- Estás segura ?si te suelto ahora , veré tu cuerpo desnudo … jejeje – sonrió este pícaro .

Hermione solo pudo cerrar los ojos , estaba a disposición de Potter , en la sala de los prefectos , sentía calor … mucho calor …

( - que hago!se está burlando de mi!)

Sintió como el moreno tocaba su espalda , su columna , su trasero , con suaves caricias que la hicieron vibrar .

( - disfruta fastidiándome!)

Harry agarró el resto de la caída toalla y la echó al aire , quedando Hermione desnuda .

- NO! DÉJAME!- chilló , muerta de la vergüenza .

( - es el demonio! Disfruta confundiendo los corazones de los demás!)

Entonces sintió , que el ojiverde se desprendía de ella y le echaba en el cuerpo de nuevo la toalla .

Hermione , se sorprendió mucho .

- jeje te vas a resfriar , mejor ponte algo …

Y sin decir nada se fue riendo de el baño .

Esta dio un puñetazo en el suelo .

- es un degenerado! Es violento! Malvado! Entupido! ES EL DIABLO ¡!

…………………………..

Al día siguiente ….

- de que querías hablar? – preguntaba un autista Harry Potter, a una chica rubia de Slitheryn, con aspecto sonrosado .

Estaban a punto de ir a desayunar , al gran comedor .

- eh … ahora estás saliendo con alguna chica? – preguntó ella , demasiado roja para ser una vivaz slitheryn .

- no …- contestó el , simplemente .

- entonces …, no podría ser tu novia? Tu me gustas … - dijo ella con esperanzas .

Harry la miró con fijación , acariciando con rudeza su mentón .

- me enterneces … es que acaso vas a dejar de prostituirte por mi? Mejor quédate aquí , puta – contestó simplemente , con una sonrisa en su rostro .

La chica alucinó en colores .

- EH? COMO LO SABES!

Desde la torre de astronomía , Hermione y Parvati hacían clase , y de mientras miraban como Harry había rechazado a esa chica .

- mira , otra vez se han declarado a tu primo , Hermy… - decía la morena – si que tiene existo nen!

- si saliera con él , acabaría lamentándolo … jugaría con ella – contestó Hermione , con el ceño fruncido .

- joder! Pero es que ya es tan famoso como Ronald Weasly ! Pero los dos pasan de sus admiradoras ,te das cuenta?

- Eh? –Hermione miró a Parvati .

- Pero contigo es muy amable , no? Será que sois familia – comentaba la otra chica , a su bola .

Un par de chicas de Gryffindor , de séptimo , corrieron hacia Hermione , acribillándola a preguntas .

- Granger DINOS :COMO LE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS A TU PRIMO?

- ESO DINOS ¡

Hermione se apartó , lavándose las manos , y empezando a huir de ellas .

- Y YO QUE SE! NO HABLO DE ESO CON ÉL! ES MUY RESERVADO!

Las chicas la seguían.

Mientras ,Cho Chang y sus amigas , la miraban con ceño fruncido .

- DINOSLO! SEGURO QUE LO SABES! QUE TIPO DE MUJER LE GUSTA!Grangerrrr!

Hermione tuvo que correr escaleras abajo, para librarse de ellas .

Al fin se escondió .

- joder … que pesadas … no puedo decirle que le gusta las vírgenes …

- Granger .

Hermione miró a su derecha .,

- ah señora pomfrey!

- Ya estás bien?

- Si gracias- contestó ella con agradecimiento.

La matrona sonrió .

- me alegro tu primo estaba tan preocupado por ti ¡

La castaña frunció el ceño .

- Harry ? Que va ¡ el no se preocuparía por mi! – balbuceó ella , sorprendida – quien estuvo conmigo fue Weasly …

La señora Pomfrey hizo una mueca dubitativa .

- eh? Ronald Weasly? Weasly se fue a clase , quien estuvo con usted fue su primo , Potter …

- EH?

- No te diste cuenta Granger ?pues vaya , con lo buen mozo que es… en fin , hasta otra …

La enfermera , que iba cargada de pociones de el profesor Snape , se fue por el corredor .

La muchacha quedó impactado.

( - Harry ? Satanás? El estuvo a mi lado? Entonces … no fue Ron… ¿ fue … EL?)

Se estremeció .

- entonces … esas palabras dulces … esas manos tan cálidas … no eran las de Ron , eran las de Harry!

La chica corrió , por el pasillo .

- NO PUEDE SER! FUE RONN! ESTOY SEGURA! TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLOS Y PREGUNTARLES!

Y Hermione corrió , escaleras abajo .

Pero , cuando estuvo casi fuera del vestíbulo , tres chicas se pasaron enfrente suya .

Entre ellas , la prefecta de ravenclaw, Cho Chang .

- hola chicas! habéis visto a Ron ? – preguntó inocentemente .

Cho frunció el ceño , con amargura .

- y para que quieres ver a MI Ronald ?

- Eh? –Hermione se echó para un lado – hombre … no es tu novio Chang…

- COMO SI LO FUERA!

- Ah pues di lo que quieras …- y empezó a mirar por todos los lados , mientras Cho empezó un discurso .

- Tenemos que hablar contigo , Granger , dejarte claras algunas cosas …

- …..

……………………………..

Harrt , daba vueltas por la capilla , que estaba situada en la sala de los menesteres de Hogwarts .

Según , Ronald Weasly , que le había citado allí , tenían que hablar .

Cuando el diablo entró y vio la capilla , con las figuras de Jesucristo en todos los lados , sintió nauseas.

- para que me has citado aquí? – preguntó Potter con borderia al ver a Weasly .

El pelirrojo , no parecía de muy buen humor .

- tengo asuntos que tratar contigo … Potter …- dijo el guardián de Gryffindor

…………….

De mientras , Hermione …

Hermione se había puesto a pensar en las palabras de la señora Pomfrey , aún sin podérselo creer.

( - no puede ser … fue el quien estuvo todo el lado conmigo … Harry … no Ron … Harry … Harry …)

Cho hablaba y hablaba , como una cotorra .

- … y por eso te ordeno que no te acerques a Ron … bla,bla , bla …

Hermione seguía en su mundo , cosa que enfadó bastante mas a Cho.

- EH ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO! – chilló la ravenclaw enfurecida .

La castaña , bajó de su nube .

- eh? Que decías Chang ? – preguntó tocándose la cabeza , despistada – es que tengo algo importante que hablar con Ron …

Cho sacaba fuego por las orejas .

- TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MI Estúpida DE MIERDA! GRRR!

Y la morena y las otras dos chicas , empujaron a la vez a Hermione que calló al suelo y empezaron a pegarla con fuerza , a darle patadas y tirones de pelo.

……………………….

- y de que quieres hablar tú conmigo? – preguntó bostezando Harry , apoyándose en el altar de la capilla .

- sobre Hermione …- susurró Ron en voz baja , cogiendo el cáliz de la mesa .

El moreno elevó la vista , al escuchar el nombre mágico de la cuestión .

- de Hermione ?

- Si … es que últimamente esta muy rara , no te parece?

Harry sonrió .

- extraña? A que te refieres?

- Quizás te siente un poco mal si te lo digo … ya que eres su primo … pero … creo que Hermione está siendo sometida a algo demoníaco .

El moreno soltó una sonora carcajada .

- jejeje , no crees que ves muchas películas de terror Weasly ? Jejeje

- ES LA VERDAD !- se enfureció el pelirrojo- PENSÉ QUE AL SER SU PRIMO TE HABRÍAS DADO CUENTA DE ALGO! – exclamó ofendido Ron.

La risa de Potter finalizó , y su expresión se volvía mas seria .

- y tu como se supone que podrías notar eso? – preguntó maliciosamente Potter .

Ron se echó hacia atrás , apretando la cruz de su cuello .

- no estoy seguro ..- balbuceó – simplemente , lo presiento …- tragó saliva –Hermione , me preocupa …

Esas eran las palabras que Harry necesitaba escuchar .

Una sonrisa fría surgió de su cara .

- ah si? Te preocupas por ella ? Y a que nivel?

Ron pareció muy cohibido y a la vez sorprendido .

- eh?

- Como mujer ? Por eso últimamente te acercas mas a ella ?

- Potter que estás hablando? – preguntó sonrosado el ojiazul .

- Te has enamorado Weasly? dímelo francamente – preguntó este , cruzándose de brazos , con mirada burlona .

Ron no habló .

- ELLA ES VIRGEN! – espetó , sonriente- no conoce a los hombres … jejeje , su cuerpo está inmaculado … que te parece Weasly ?

- Ah … - Ron tenía una cara de horror .

- Para alguien con cara de santo como tu , sería ideal jejeje

- Ba-basta …- se puso las manos en la cabeza , horrorizado .

- Que sentiste cuando la llevaste en brazos? y cuando estuvisteis solos en enfermería? No te entraron ganas de follártela ?

- BASTA ¡!- el pelirrojo chilló y lanzó el contenido de la copa de el vino en la cara de Harry.

La expresión de este era divertida , excitante .

- deja de insultarnos con esas palabras inmundas ! – chilló ofendido – Hermione es tu prima tío!

Satanás estaba furioso , y aventó a el chico contra la pared .

- a los hombres como tu… ¡! – empezó a decir mientras apretaba su cuello .

- DETENTE POTTER ! – chilló este .

Pero la voz de Hermione sonó en la mente del moreno , Hermione estaba chillando , la estaban hiriendo …

Este abrió mucho los ojos , dejando el cuello de Ron .

Y se fue hacia la puerta corriendo .

Ron tosió , con fuerza .

- estas loco? O que? Acaso … tu a Hermione …

Potter lo miró con ira , entrecerrando mucho los ojos verdes con fuerza , y se fue .

- POTTER ! – chilló el pelirrojo para que no se fuera , pero la puerta se cerró creando una ráfaga de viento

………….

- Ronald Weasly … nh … me habla como si lo entendiera todo menudo estúpido , no lo soporto … - se quejaba el moreno , mientras andaba solo .

- Señor! – Se escuchó decir detrás de él .

Se giró , para mirar a James ( Malpas) , que corría hacia él .

- es Hermione ! Las admiradoras de Weasly la están machacando!

- Ah si? -. Preguntó este sonriente – son temerarias … jejeje

Entonces , las alas de Potter surgieron , sus orejas , sus cuernos , todo … Satanás hizo su aparición …

- perfecto … está será una buena oportunidad para que Weasly se acerque a ella … como reaccionará al ver a Hermione lastimada ? Jejeje

Miró hacia James .

- tu ve a buscar a ese estúpido , que está en la sala de los menesteres … dile que a Hermione la están machacando … yo iré a mirar …

- NO VA A AYUDARLA USTED ? –preguntó James.

- Por que debería hacerlo? anda y ve!

………………

- eres una niñata de mierda!

- Una escualida!

- Una cría! Jajaja

Las tres chicas estaban enredadas en el pelo de ella, que casi no podía moverse de las patadas que le habían propinado .

( - por que a mi?)

Satanás , observaba atento como maltrataban a hermione.

(Ron simplemente me gusta! No puedo quererlo? Es que no tengo derecho!)

Harry , entrecerraba los ojos con aprensión .

- skkk … este cuervo tarda mucho … no me deja tranquilo ni un momento …

El moreno alargó su mano , hacia Hermione .

- solo tengo este sentimiento …- dijo a cho –Se que soy baja! Aniñada y escualida! Y nada sexy! Que mas pretendéis robarme si tenéis todo lo que yo querría tener? AMO A ron Y NO PIESO CAMBIAR ESTE SENTIMIENTO!

- RESISTETE DE UNA VEZ !

Las chicas , mas enfadadas que nunca empezaron a pegar mas fuerte a hermione, pero …

- RASHHHH! QUE ME SOLTEIS!

Hermione empezó a dar patadas y puñetazos por doquier y en pocos segundos , las tres muchachas estaban malheridas en el suelo , con chichones y morados .

James, llevaba del brazo a ron , llevándolo hasta el lugar de los hechos .

- por aquí!

Las caras de estos se contrajeron al ver la escena .

Cho y sus amigas , en el suelo , quejándose y hermione de pie , sin entender como su cuerpo había reaccionado solo , y sin su permiso .

-Hermione! TU HAS HECHO ESTO!- exclamó ron impresionado .

Las 3 al ver a ron corrieron hacia el , sobretodo cho.

- granger nos empezó a pegar! Nos dijo que no nos acercáramos a ti! – lloraban estas .

Hermione protestó enfurecida .

- ESO ES MENTIRA! YO NO HICE NADA ! FUERON ELLAS QUIENES…!

-hermione , no deberías emplear la violencia … …

- DE VERAS k NO HA SIDO ASÍ! - chillaba esta con desespero .

La cara de Ron , estaba llena de decepción .

-Me apena saber que has hecho esto … me has decepcionado …

CONTINUARÁ -…

n/a:

- como os parece hasta ahora el fic?

-harry o ron ?

- Que hubierais echo vosotros si fueraisron ?

- Os gustaria un satanas como harry ? Ejejje

ESO Y LO QUE ME QUERAIS CONTESTAR EN VUESTROS REVIEWS!


	6. Juro darte mi virginidad

CAP-6- JURO DARTE MI VIRGINIDAD:

Un gran vacío impregnaba el estómago de Hermione Jane Granger.

Los ojos aguados , oscureciéndose …la vista nublada , mientras Ron , Cho y las demás se iban quejándose por los pasillos.

Pudo ver la risa de Chang , que la miró maleducada , mientras ella se quedaba allí , triste …

- Ron … me odia … me odia …- susurraba , con las manos en la cabeza .

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla golpeada.

- por que mi vida ha de ser tan cruel?- se preguntó .

Se puso una mano en su pecho , mientras se quedaba allí en el suelo .

- que ha pasado? Por que lo he hecho?

……………………………..

- señor!

Potter giró el cuello , cuando Malpas lo llamó , transformado en James ,claro .

- que? – preguntó este escueto .

El chico respiraba con dificultad , mientras respiraba agitado .

- no entiendo nada señor!

- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ AQUÍ!- espetó él furioso .

El niño tragó saliva , dubitativo.

- pero , no iba a hacer que Weasly ayudara a Hermione ,para que se hicieran novios?

- He cambiado de opinión …- susurró este , a su bola .

El moreno alucinó , mirando a su señor .

- como?

- que he cambiado de opinión ….

Dicho y echo las alas negras sellaron el cielo , perdiéndose en el.

………………………………….

Los siguientes días en Hogwarts fueron un agobio para la pobre Hermione.

No solo Ron la ignoraba, la profesora Mcgonagall , muy desilusionada de ella la había castigado limpiando retretes .

- y suerte que no la hayan expulsado señorita Granger ! Es un lástima, una auténtica lástima! – cotorreaba la bruja , mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices .

Para colmo , todo Hogwarts la miraba mal .

Las chicas la insultaban cuando pasaban .

Rash!

Alguien le había echo la trabanqueta ( ponerle el pie para que se caiga)

- eh sangre sucia , te has hecho daño? – preguntó un chaval de slitheryn .

- perdona es que esta de moda pegar a los mas déviles jejeje

Burlas , la castaña estaba arta , solo le quedaba estar con Parvati .

La muchacha la apoyaba, a pesar de todo .

- hiciste bien en pegar a las zorras esas Hermy …- decía mientras comía su comida .

Esta no comía nada .

- no las pegué … algo en mi cuerpo me hizo reaccionar así , ya te lo he dicho …- repitió cansinamente esta .

Parvati ignoró el comentario.

- lo que sea! hiciste bien!

Hermione miraba con melancolía a Ron , que estaba a su rollo desayunando .

Harry , estaba en la mesa de slitheryn , autista como siempre , con la cabeza agachada .

( - también hace días que no hablo con Satanás … y si el sabe algo del ataque?)

Hermione se levantó de la mesa , con los libros .

- a donde vas? – preguntó Parvati .

- a la torre de astronomía …- contestó esta .

Su amiga se miró el reloj.

- pero …. Las clases empezaran en veinte minutos , no tardes .

- no …

Hermione corrió , mientras la abucheaban por las mesas del gran comedor .

Esta estalló en llantos , mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Se tiró en la piedra fría , llorando con desconsuelo .

- todo es inútil! Ron me odia! Me odia!

- Hermione …

La voz de Harry , estaba allí presente .

Hermione sintió su mano , cálida … como la mano que sintió en enfermería aquel día que Ron aterrizó encima suya .

- Hermione … como es posible que te digan cosas tan crueles? – preguntó el , susurrante.

- Por que golpee a Chang y a sus amigas … por eso … - contestó ella.

Potter se pasó el pelo largo y moreno por la oreja .

- y … no sospechas de mi?

La prefecta lo fijó , este estaba serio .

- pero si tu quieres que Ron y yo seamos novios no?

Entonces , Harry hizo algo que Hermione nunca hubiera esperado .

La abrazó , la abrazó por la espalda , con sus labios rozando su oreja … siseando …

- voy a protegerte de cualquier peligro … de todo … solo me tienes que jurar … que me entregarás tu virginidad ….

- Eh?

Hermione alzó su mirada .

- júralo ….- dictó Potter .

- que te jure que te daré mi virginidad? para que?

El ojiverde chisteó .

- hicimos un pacto recuerdas? Pero nunca he escuchado esas palabras de tu boca …

- es que yo nunca pensé en invocarte! – gritó la castaña.

- ESO NO IMPORTA!

La chica se acongojó , Potter se le acercaba , esa mirada suya … tan electrizante , tan … que pienso!

- simplemente quiero escucharlo de tu boca …

- por que!- insistió esta.

- por que si …¬¬

- ESO NO ES UNA RAZÓN! GRRRR- enfureció la chica.

Harry se echó a reír , sensualmente .

- jujuju , sabes que? Fui yo quien te hizo pegar a esas leonas salvajes

Hermione abrió la boca de par en par .

- QUE! Por que has hecho algo tan cruel? Has hecho que Ron me odie!

Hermione , estaba tan furiosa que se puso a golpear con los puños el tórax de Potter que poco tardó en jugar con ella , agarrando su mentón .

- el destino de tu amor , está en mis manos guapa … jejeje que Weasly te ame u odie depende de mi …- risas- de todos modos … algún día harás el amor conmigo ….

Hermione se soltó , yendo hacia atrás , espantada .

- eres el diablo ….

- No hay duda - rió este divertido .

Hermione apretó los puños .

- nunca te venderé mi virginidad! Solucionaré esto sola! TE ODIO!

Y la chico cogió sus libros y se fue de la torre de astronomía , dando un portazo.

El moreno sonrió , desdeñoso.

- me odias? Di lo que quieras …

………………………………………..

Clase de transformaciones … dos horas …

- transformad esta túnica en 200 plumas negras , ni una mas ni una menos … ya!

Mcgonagall repartía túnicas para transformar, en el ejercicio de clase .

Parvati volvía su túnica pequeña en vez de convertirlas en plumas negras , por lo cual la profesora se tuvo que centrar en ella.

Hermione hacía su trabajo , sin rechistar y a su rollo .

Una chica se le acercó , con cara de malas pulgas.

- es que no piensas pedir perdón a Cho Chang nunca? Eres de lo peor Granger!- exclamó la chica furiosa .

Esta la miró , sus ojos enrojecidos y muy cansados .

- ha sido todo un error , yo …

- UN ERROR! ENCIMA DICES ESO?- la chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza –NIÑATA !

Mas chicas se acercaron .

- pídeles perdón Granger!

- Ron Weasly no es tuyo para separarlo de Cho!

- YA BASTA!

Ron , había llegado y estaba de bastante mal humor .

- pero Ron ... Granger pegó a la pobre CHo!

- igualmente , dejadla en paz! – chilló el .

Harry , desde su asiento , miró la escena con atención .

Hermione se sonrojó .

( - Ron …)

El pelirrojo la agarró de la túnica y la sacó de clases.

- vamos …

La llevó corriendo hasta la sala de los menesteres , la castaña iba en su nube .

Ron entró junto a ella y pudieron encontrarse en la misma capilla del otro día .

- ya está … este es un buen sitio …- dijo este sentándose en el altar de dios .

Hermione se acomodó , mirándolo confusa .

- buen sitio …para que?

Ron sonrió .

- para que confieses tus pecados sin que nadie te maltrate , aquí solo estamos dios y yo …

A Hermione le dolió el corazón , Ron no la creía , solo quería que se disculpara!.

- Yo no les dije que no se te acercaran! Tampoco pegué a Cho!- chilló Hermione.

Ron frunció el ceño .

- entonces como se hizo esas heridas que tenía?

La mente de la prefecta parecía una esponja en esos momentos .

Ron estaba delante suyo , esperando una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para perdonarla… pero si hablaba delataba a Satanás! Se sabría todo! No , no podía … cual era entonces la solución?

- CRÉEME! – bramó Hermione, con desespero .

- Me es imposible …me has de decir la verdad Hermione , es que no puedes ser honesta?

( - la única solución es decir que invoqué a Satanás , que es el diablo y que lo hice para conseguir su amor … no puedo decir eso … no …)

- yo … - el alma se le destrozaba en esos momentos – fui yo quien la pegó …

Los ojos de Ron se oscurecieron y sus párpados se cerraron , con dolor .

- Hermione .,.. la palabra " créeme " no deben utilizarla los mentirosos … pensaba confiar en ti pero … te pido que no hieras mis sentimientos …tu alma , está **sucia…**

Se fue … se hizo el silencio … todo era oscuridad , mientras la palabra sucia , resonaba en los oídos de la chica de ojos marrones.

( - como tuve que habérselo dicho? Con que palabras me hubiera creído?)

Lágrimas , mas lágrimas de desespero … la puerta que siempre se abre ,el diablo de los ojos verdes que hace su aparición … expectante , esperando la frase … esa frase que Hermione nunca quiso decir .

- … yo …te entregaré mi virginidad …

Silencio , mirada verde fija en la estructura de la chica .

- según el pacto que he hecho contigo … por eso … concédeme tu poder …

( - esto es muy difícil para mi … )

Una chica arrodillada , Satanás y una capilla , una escena de cuento … o tal vez de pesadilla? Lo único que se sabe es que era una escena muy bonita .

- Hermione … juro que te protegeré … de la tristeza , el dolor y de todo lo que pueda herirte …- una mano que acaricia el rostro de ella y eleva su rostro de marfil – en el nombre de el rey de la oscuridad, Satanás …

Y sellando ese juramento , los labios este rozaron los de Hermione por primera vez , besándolos lentamente , haciendo que el corazón de la joven latiera apresuradamente .

Fue algo rápido , pero intenso , Potter se fue de allí , dejándola en el suelo ante dios .

- POR QUE ME HA BESADO? MI PRIMER BESO… ME LO HA DADO EL DEMONIO!

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/A: ola a todos! He estado con gripe! Y x eso no pude escribir el especial navidad , por suerte este lo tenia casi acabado y ahora que estoy buena lo he podido actualizar-. Espero acabar pronto el de navidad que es un poco orgía ajajaja XD espero que os guste y si alguien no le gusta , pues no pasa nada!

En fin , ya saben sus reviews a disposición eh? Que me encantan! Besss


	7. ¿aclaraciones?

CAP 7- ¿ ACLARACIONES ?

(- Me ha besado …., mi primer beso me lo ha dado el demonio ….)

Hermione, se encontraba atolondrada , decaída, sin saber que hacer …se encontraba en su habitación mirando al techo , sin saber que decir ni que pensar.

Solo recordaba esos labios carnosos y firmes que habían explorado su boca con pasión , con sensualidad…

( - mi mente está en blanco! )

Suspiros .

( -me Ha afectado tanto el desprecio de Ron que en mi desespero he jurado a Harry la entrega de mi pureza … ya no hay marcha atrás!)

Rozó sus labios húmedos.

- ese beso a aliviado el dolor de las palabras de Ron…

Una sombra conocida en frente de su cama .

- eh , por que sufres de esa manera? Acaso ya te arrepentiste ?- preguntó el ojiverde sonriente .

Hermione sintió un intenso odio en sus entrañas , apretó la sábana de su cama , iba a explotar.

- HAS MANIPULADO TODO PARA QUE RON ME ODIE!HAS LOGRADO QUE TE JURARA LA ENTREGA DE MI VIRGINIDAD! – la chica chillaba con todas sus fuerzas- Y ENCIMA ME HAS ROBADO MI PRIMER BESO! QUE MAS ME VAS A QUITAR ¿! DEJA YA DE BURLARTE DE MI!

Harry la miraba bostezando , como si se aburriera de las súplicas de la chica.

- a mi nadie me da ordenes nena ,en fin …- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios – voy a divertirme un poco mas contigo …

Hermione se estremeció , arrinconándose en la pared.

- primero … te acorralo …

Ella intentó huir , pero Harry no la dejaba .

- … y te atrapo jejeje , así no escaparás.

La castaña chocó contra la pared.

Por que no podía haber nadie en la habitación justo en esos momentos? Sería cosa de el diablo ¬¬ también.

- así no te podrás escapar …. jeje

Y la camisa de Hermione acabó destrozada dejando ver su cuerpo a el moreno.

- que me vas a hacer?- la chico temblaba – por favor no …

El se acercó mirando cada punto de su cara asustada.

- que que voy a hacer? jeje de momento disfrutar viendo tus reacciones jijiji- caricias calientes – si no quieres que te trate como a un juguete , pórtate bien , ¿ entiendes?

Pero Potter solo miraba y miraba , clavando su mirada esmeralda en cada hematoma de su cuerpo frágil , cada rasguño que Cho y sus amigas le habían echo .

( - que deje de mirarme así … esa mirada me va a volver loca … kyaaa!)

La chica ya no podía mirar el rostro a este, la turbación era poderosa .

- esto no forma parte del pacto … aún no puedes arrebatarme mi virginidad ….

- Si , por eso te libras hoy - espetó el – a cambio del corazón de Weasly me has vendido tu cuerpo y alma – rozó los cabellos castaños – no lo olvides …la noche en que Ronald Weasly te confiese su amor … te aré ver las estrellas jejeje

Y Harry desapareció.

Hermione calló en la cama , destrozada por completo.

- ES UNA BASURA!Y DIJO QUE ME PROTEGERIA DEL DOLOR Y EL SUFRIMIENTO PERO ES EL PRIMERO QUE HACE COSAS PARA HERIRME! NO ENTIENDO AL DEMONIO ¡!

………………..

Partido de quiditch…

Gryffindor versus slitheryn y todo el mundo subía con estrépito por las gradas para el gran acontecimiento .

Ron y sus compañeros de equipo iban orgullosos con sus escobas y uniformes , y cientos de alumnos chillaban en contra del equipo contrario .

Hermione y Parvati animaban a gryffindor con gran alboroto , mientras que Cho y sus amigas iban con escarapelas , de la cara de Ron y entraban de las últimas en el campo .

- vamos tontas que llegamos tarde!- corría la morena.

- siiii Chang! – decían las otras dos .

Pero algo caído del cielo , no loas dejó pasar.

Cho y las otras dos , se frotaron los ojos espantadas sin creer lo que veían .

- KYAAAAA EL DIABLOOO!- chillaron a la vez mientras corrían – AUXILIO!

Pero Satanás las acorraló en un muro a las tres espantadas muchachas .

- vosotras , con que derecho habéis maltratado a "mi" Hermione?

Cho estaba a cuadros .

- a Granger ? Pero si fue ella quien nos pegó! Verdad chicas ?- dijo buscando el apoyo de sus amigas .

- si fue ella ¡ de verdad!- chillaban las otras .

Este chisteó con la boca .

- bien , podáis haceros las tontas por el momento …pero como os volváis a meter con ella …- fue hacia Cho arañando con su larga uña negra el rostro de esta - juro que os mataré a todas ….

La de ravenclaw se mareó , cayendo en los brazos de las otras .

- tenedlo muy presente …

Y desapareció .

-CHO , CHO! –llamaron estas .

Cho chilló como una histérica y corrió hacia las gradas .

……………….

El partido ya había comenzado y Gryffindor ganaba a slitheryn con poca ventaja , el campo aclamaba a sus equipos y Hermione chillaba con ganas , aunque no a Ron.

- ( Ron me odia … no puedo aclamarle ©

-Granger !- chilló una voz femenina desesperada .

Hermione y Parvatu miraron hacia la morena , que llorando se arrodilló ante ella , besándole los pies .

- perdóname! No te molestaré mas pero por favor no me mates!-decía ella muerta de pánico .

Hermione no entendía nada y Parvati la miraba como si fuera el mismísimo" demonio" jeje.

- pero Chang …

- PERDÓNANOS GRANGER !- dijeron ahora las amigas de Cho ,llorosas .

- Esta bien os perdono pero poneos en pie ya por favor ..,.

Hermione estaba colorada , la multitud los miraba .

- KYAAA!

- Y EL BUSCADOR DE GRYFFINDOR COGE LA SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR GANA!

Un gran cotorro se armó ante el final del partido y Hermione adoró a Ron mas que nunca .

………………

El partido había acabado …

Harry Potter , volvía a estar en la sala de los menesteres , ante la estatua de Jesucristo , mirándola fijamente .

- dios …. Hasta donde podrás impedir mis planes? Jejejeje

- para que me has llamado?

La voz de Ron resonó en la sala , mientras la puerta se cerraba .

- no tienes idea de cuanto has herido a Hermione ,Weasly …- espetó Harry con desprecio.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante la afirmación .

- pero …. Yo no quería herirlq ….no tenía intención de …

Rash.

La tercera en cuestión había llegado .

- Harry para que me has lla…mado …? – la castaña se sorprendió al ver que Ron también estaba ahí .

- jejej Herms has venido en el momento preciso – dijo el ojiverde .

El moreno agarró con fuerza a la chica por el brazo , atrayéndola hacia el .

- Weasly ahora te diré toda la verdad de una vez – dijo el diablo con seriedad.

Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire .

( me va a descubrir ante Ron!)

Harry empezó a desnudar a la chica delante de el ojiazul.

Ron se escandalizó ante la acción .

- NO POTTER! QUE HACES?

Pero la chica había quedado en sujetador , el torso al descubierto , y con el sus hematomas y heridas .

- Ves, estas marcas en su cuerpo? se las hicieron Chang y las otras por celos a ti ….mi prima solo se defendió …

Weasly abrió mucho los ojos .

- a pesar de que te llenas la boca hablando de dios , no sabes ni distinguir la realidad …

Ron se sentía avergonzado en su interior .

- pues …

Harry empujó a Hermione contra el gryffindor .

- ah!

- Al menos podrías pedirle perdón no? -.rió el , mientras abandonaba la sala .

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta por la que el oscuro hombre desaparecía.

(-Harry …. Tu … )

Pero un fuerte y cálido abrazo la estrechó entre sus brazos .

(eh?)

- Hermione perdóname!- se disculpó Ron arrepentido – debí creerte a ti y no a Cho …

El chico la apretó contra su cuerpo .

( - no lo entiendo … el no quería ver mi cuerpo por lujuria , solo quería ver mis golpes … )

Entonces Hermione recordó la promesa que Satanás le había echo .

( - juro protegerte de la tristeza y el dolor … y de todo lo que pueda herirte…)

( - no entiendo su manera de protegerme! No entiendo tampoco por que si estoy en brazos de mi amado Ron , sigo pensando en Harry …)

La chica se separó de el ,confusa totalmente .

- Hermione ?

- Perdona …- esta no sabía que hacer ni que decir – me tengo que ir a hacer deberes de astronomía … adiós …

Hermione se iba a la puerta , pero Ron la llamó .

- Hermione …. Aléjate de Potter …

Esas palabras helaron a la castaña.

- como dices?- preguntó sorprendida .

- que no quiero que te acerques a el …

- no entiendo …- dijo esta .

Ron agachó la cabeza .

- disculpa , no se por que he dicho eso , no me hagas caso ….

El chico se fue turbado .

…………………

Cho , y sus amigas iban por el pasillo solitario de las mazmorras con sus escarapelas de Ron sin usar .

- Cho basta! Olvidémonos de Weasly !- dijo una de las chicas.

- NO QUIERO! EL ES MIO!

Cho Chang , aún no escarmentaba .

- pero recuerda esa amenaza tía!

- He dicho que no me importa!- dijo ella- ADEMAS RON SERÁ NOVIO MIO NO VUESTRO ¡

Y la morena corrió perdiéndose por las escaleras .

- niñas tontas! Granger del demonio ( jeje)! Encima no se ni regresar al vestíbulo!

Pero vio a alguien entre la oscuridad , que iba hacia ella .

Su cara le sonaba muy familiar .

- oye Chang …- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa pícara – por que no cambias a Weasly por mi?

………………………..

Hermione iba por los pasillos con unos libros de pociones que había utilizado , odiaba las mazmorras ,pero necesitaba ver a su primito James ,que por desgracia iba a Slytheryn .

( - para que lo llamo primo si es el cuervo de el diablo¬¬ ? Estoy fatal – se reprochó)

Un gemido llamó su atención.

Era suave , pero a la vez que andaba era mas constante … además que por suerte, tenía buen oído.

Dio una vuelta en la esquina de piedra y lo que vio la heló .

Era Harry , estaba con Cho!

La ravenclaw estaba medio desnuda , con los pechos al aire y contra la pared .

Harry la apoyaba mientras la penetraba con fuerza y se besaban con pasión en los labios .

- ahhhh Potter ! Sigue!- gemía ella , mientras el mordía su cuello .

Las manos de Hermione temblaban.

Potter lamía sus dedos llenos del flujo vaginal de la chica y la dejaba caer al suelo desmayada, del inmenso orgasmo que había sentido .

Este se percató de que cierta gryffindor estaba allí , cuando los libros de ella se estamparon contra el suelo de piedra.

- así que espiando eh? jejej esa es una costumbre muy fea …

Y riéndose de Hermione , se fue por el oscuro pasillo riendo instintivamente .

Hermione estaba paralizada , no sabía como reaccionar ante la escena de sexo de el moreno y la fan acérrima de Ron.

( - me duele … me duele …. Es como si me estuvieran aplastando el pecho! Por que siento esto? NO QUIERO SUFRIR MASSS!)

CONTINUARÁ -----

N/A : bueno, cap terminado espero que os haya gustado, aunque se que me querreis matar por la escena de sexo entre harry y cho… jeje es pequeña pero basta para darle un buen dolor de cabeza a cierta castaña jeje

Que pasará?

Que está sintiendo Ron?

Jeje eso y mas en el siguiente cap y espero vuestros reviews como siempre que ya la mayoría me sois fijos y os contesto si me dejais opción de réplica en el review, a los que no , que sepais que os leo de todas formas y …MILLONES DE GRACIAS

HERMI18-LORENA.


	8. Te quiero

CAP-8- TE QUIERO :

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca .

Buscaba libros desesperada , para encontrar algún tipo de información para sellar el poder de Satanás.

( tengo que encontrar algo para hacerlo marchar! No quiero estar mas cerca de Harry ! Me duele!)

Hermione sacó veinte libros al menos , pero no encontraba nada .

Tan pancho como siempre , y salido de la nada ( para variar jeje ‚) Harry empezó a fastidiar a la muchacha.

- busques lo que busques no me vas a hacer daño jeje – rió el moreno.

Hermione lo miró con rabia , viendo sus ojos verdes , tan profundos y volvió al libro que estaba investigando.

- por que te tiraste a Cho Chang ? –preguntó la chico.

( mierda! Para que le pregunto eso? Ni que me interesara ‚)

Este sonrió , aproximándose a ella.

- eso no es de tu interés …. Deberías agradecerme que te la haya quitado de encima, no te parece?

Hermione solo apretó los puños , sintiendo un calor muy fuerte en su pecho .

( - con los labios que me has besado , has besado a Chang … con tus brazos la has abrazado … yo , yo …)

NO QUIERO! – bramó esta con ira.

Harry se giró de repente , impresionado , mientras la bibliotecaria los mandaba callar.

La cogió del brazo y la sacó a la fuerza de la biblioteca , encerrándola en el lavabo de chicas de Mirtle la llorona.

La fantasma se desmayó al momento de ver a tremendo tiarron .

( n/a: y quien no ¿ jejeje )

- repite lo que has dicho …- susurró Potter .

- …

El ojiverde dio un golpe en la pared.

- que lo repitas coño!

(- no puedo decírselo , seguro que se burlará de mi como hace siempre …)

La cogió brutalmente del cuello y la enganchó con sus labios poderosos.

La echó contra la pared y lo besó con pasión e ira .

Hermione empezó a sentir que el fuego se extendía por todo su cuerpo .

Potter la soltó bruscamente , lamiéndose los labios serio.

**- te he jurado que el corazón de Weasly será tuyo … pero no pienso dejar que ese tío se quede con tu corazón …**

(n/a: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ES PRECIOSO NO CREEN?)

Sin mas palabras , el diablo salió dando un portazo , dejando a Hermione allí .

La chica quedó en el suelo , pensando en blanco , como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido .

Mirtle por su parte empezaba a flotar de nuevo , diciendo que no era tan malo estar muerta Xd jajaj.

(- que significará eso? Se estará burlando de mi de nuevo? Le gusta confundir mi corazón …‚ )

Una imagen del atractivo demonio , surcó en su mente , mientras sentía mariposas en el estómago .

( mi corazón late con fuerza cuando estoy a su lado , ya va siendo hora que lo acepte, que Harry … me gusta … ME GUSTA HARRY !)

…………………….

Hermione ,se pasaba los días suspirando en la torre de astronomía .

Parvati estaba muy preocupada por ella , ya que casi no hablaban y la confianza se iba perdiendo .

Ron , por su parte, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacía la castaña o dejaba de hacer .

Esa mañana, James y Hermione estaban en la torre de astronomía , comiendo un bocadillo.

- como se siente ser un cuervo? – preguntó Hermione al muchacho despeinado.

- bueno ….no se está tan mal , aunque disfruto siendo humano …

Hermione sonrió al crío , le había cogido mucho cariño.

- y por que no le pides a Harry que te deje así para siempre?

- No … no puedo – dijo este velozmente – mi deber es vigilarte , ya lo sabes …

Hermione se sintió incómoda por unos momentos , pero sonrió para sus adentros .

Si Satanás la vigilaba , sería por algo no?

señor! – exclamó James corriendo hacia la puerta , donde Harry acababa de llegar .

Hermione ladeó la cabeza , entre avergonzada y enfadada .

hoy no estas con Chang ¬¬ ? – preguntó con ironía esta .

El moreno sonrió ,con desdén.

- y por que te preocupa tanto eso?

Por nada – dijo ladeándose y haciendo morros la chica .

Hubo un breve silencio , en donde los latidos de Hermione eran mas que audibles .

Harry miraba el horizonte , impávido , como si nada pudiera preocuparle en esta vida …

Al fin y al cabo , es el mismísimo Satanás no? jeje.

( - vamos que me diga algo … aunque sea una bordería … sino va a escuchar los latidos de mi corazón … kyaaa)

- Hermione …. Yo te gusto?

Dio en la diana .

eh? – preguntó esta avergonzado –( que directo no?)

El chico sonrió .

- la verdad es que no tiene sentido que te pregunte esto … por que una vez te haya desvirgado volveré a Manmadem …

- manmadem? – preguntó Hermione sin entender.

- Si , el infierno …. El mundo donde los demonios vivimos ….

Una estacada cruzó en el pecho de esta.

( - es decir que una vez me desvirgue … no lo volveré a ver nunca? )

-Harry , eh …

- Hermione !

Alguien la había llamado .

Harry , Hermione y James miraron a la puerta , donde Ronald Weasly acababa de llegar .

- vamos James– ordenó Harry a James.

Los dos chicos fueron lentamente hacia la puerta , donde un aura de tensión se creó cuando Harry y Ron se cruzaron .

Hermione tragó saliva y todo , pero quiso seguirlo .

( - tengo que pedirle que no se vaya , no quiero que se vaya…)

- Hermione !

El pelirrojo la abrazó por la espalda , para evitar que siguiera a Potter.

( - Ron …)

- no te vayas … por favor … yo … te quiero …

Harry y James ,se pararon disimuladamente al escuchar la frase , Hermione se quedó impávida en su sitio , mientras Ron susurraba una y otra vez .

- te quiero Hermy , te quiero … no te vayas , te quiero ….

James esbozó una sonrisa , mientras seguía a Harry , que tenía una sonrisa muy rara en su cara .

- Lo ha oído señor? Lo ha oído?La quiere! – dijo contento el cuervo/chico mientras bajaban las escaleras .

- Al final todo a salido con éxito – susurró Harry – jujuju en fin … bien esta lo que bien acaba no?

Los cabellos negros brillantes de el diablo brotaban en un aire inexistente y sus ojos verdes se encendieron como dos mechas de pasión .

- bien … ahora solo me queda pensar en como disfrutar de Hermione Granger jejejeje

James simplemente se sonrojó.

…………………………..

( - me quiere? No puede ser! Como le puedo gustar"?)

Hermione ,se puso una mano en las sienes.

( - desde que lo vi por primera ver me llamó la atención … era como alguien intocable para mi … siempre estaba rodeado de chicas guapas … ahora ese chico me quiere a … mi?)

La chica solo miraba avergonzada a el guardián ,que esperaba una respuesta .

Le sonrió cariñosamente mientras le tocaba el pelo .

- no digas ahora nada … pero , me encantaría que me correspondieras …

Ron se fue dejando a Hermione echa un barullo .

( - POR QUE ME TIENEN QUE PASAR ESTAS COSAS A MI?)

La castaña fue bajando las escaleras poco a poco , hasta ir el pasillo de la sala de los menesteres , mientras contemplaba las estatuas del colegio .

( - me apetece rezar… decirle gracias a dios , por que Ron me ame … me siento feliz , muy feliz … pero … estoy enamorada de el diablo )

Hermione entró , y se puso bajo la cruz de Jesús .

- KYAAA MENUDO LIOOOO! BUAHH- sollozó dando patadas.

( - solo me queda esperar a que Harry me busque para quitarme mi virginidad … pero después se ira … y aunque aceptara a Ron , no se si podría olvidarme de él…)

La puerta se abrió de un golpe de aire , y esta se giró .

Allí en la puerta y con sonrisa de autosuficiencia estaba él … su amor … su diablo …. Harry.

Tum,tum, tum … el corazón agitado .

Harry cerró con pestillo y fue hacia ella desabrochándose un poco la túnica .

- como quedemos , es hora de que cumplas tu parte del pacto ….

- Harry … yo …- Hermione no podía casi hablar.

- Jeje este será el último día que pase contigo …

Y con un buen beso la echó contra el suelo frío , besándol con fuerza .

Sus manos recorrían su pelo , sus redondos pechos …. Mientras le arrancaba la blusa con fiereza .

Hermione no podía quitárselo de encima … es mas , NO QUERÍA! La pasión era mas grande cada vez que sus besos se hundían en su cuello .

Sus genitales se despertaban poco a poco , mientras el moreno lamía su piel suave.

La pasión , se volvía cada vez mas dulce , mientras el moreno besaba la frente de la chica , mientras esta suspiraba de deseo .

( - por que precisamente hoy está tan tierno? … por que ¿ )

La camisa de Hermione voló ,mientras los colmillos blanco perla de Potter se perdían en las redondeces de sus pezones .

.- Mmmm Satanás … Satanás …

- vas a comprobar el éxtasis … ya lo verás – ronroneaba Satanás con deleite , mientras enrojecía la carne pura.

Hermione sentía un volcán en su interior , como si se fuera a morir de placer.

- por favor borra mis recuerdos! Mis recuerdos sobre ti ¡ bórralos por favor! – pidió ella desesperada , al darse cuenta de que en pocos minutos sería desvirgada .

Harry dejó los pezones de la chica en paz , lamiendo sus labios sonrientes.

- no … los dejaré para que nunca puedas olvidarme … para que cada vez que hagas el amor … te acuerdes de mi jejeje

no! – bramó ella muerta de pasión , mientras las manos de el ojiverde se perdían en su falda.

- jeje por mas que te acuestes con varios hombres …jamás podrás olvidarme …

Harry se detuvo , cuando algo húmedo rozó sus manos .

Hermione estaba llorando .

El moreno se quedó serio unos momentos , y empezó a reír después.

- jujujujuju ES INUTIL QUE LLORES! PIENSAS QUE YO …?

-Harry! Cuando me hagas el amor , tu volverás a tu mundo verdad? – preguntó desesperada ella.

Eso si fue un shock para Satanás, que se levantó de golpe de la merced de la muchacha.

- Hermione … que … que has dicho? – preguntó con los ojos de par en par.

POM POM POM!

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta detuvieron a los dos amantes.

- Hermione ESTÁS AHÍ DENTRO? ¡ ÁBREME Hermione! – chillaba Ron.

- ES RON!

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/A : OLA A TODOS ,BUENO ES PERO QUE ESTE CAP TB OS HAYA GUSTADO EJEJEJ Y TRANQUILOS , AY CRISIS DE VIRGINIDAD PARA RATO .

- QUIEN QUIERE MATAR AL PELIRROJO? JEJE

- QUE PIENSA SATANÁS?( SI ES QUE LOS HOMBRES SOIS TAN RAROS… ENCIMA ESTE ES EL DIABLO…¬¬)

QUE PASARA? AJAJAJ ESPERO DE TODO EN VUESTROS REVIEWS EH? QUE SON LOS QUE ME DAN VIDILLA JEJEJEJ EN FIN , UN BESAZO Y GRACIAS A VUESTROS REVIEWS CHICOS!

HERMI18


	9. El arcángel Miguel

CAP- 9- EL ARCANGEL MIGUEL:

Ron, furioso de no saber que estaba pasando, dio un fuerte espaldazo a la puerta y la derribó en seco .

Harry soltó a Hermione , con furia por la interrupción.

Este alucinó al ver a Hermione sin su camiseta y tapándose los pechos con los brazos, avergonzada.

- Potter? Que le has echo? Este es un lugar sagrado! … - tartamudeó - además … SOiS PRIMOS!

Harry alzó la mano y una corriente potente de aire hizo disparar al chico contra la pared.

Hermione gritó.

Ron! – chilló la castaña intentando ir hacia el jóven.

Harry la detuvo , llevándosela a sus formados pectorales canela.

( n/a : KYAAAAAA )

-Hermione … si tu lo deseas … yo …

ZASHHH!

La cara de Satanás se desencajó de cuajo y una espada afilada de marfil había traspasado su pecho .

- NO! – bramó Hermione.

- Desaparece … Satanás … - susurró un Ron desconocido .

El pelirrojo parecía otra persona….

Hermione agarró a Harry , que se echó al suelo sangrando .

- POR QUE ¡? – gritaba Hermione furiosa – que has hecho?

Ron estaba de pie , de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido .

- no me digas que ya te vas a morir? Um … que pasa Satanás¿ acaso tu poder es tan débil?

Harry se puso en pie de un brinco , con las manos ensangrentadas mancillando su piel y una risa asomada por detrás de su cabello moreno .

- jajajaja claro … ya entiendo todo jejeje , ese aura asquerosa que emitía tu cuerpo, por algo no me caías nada bien …- se arrancó la espada del pecho de un tirón .

- kya! – chilló Hermione.

- Solo he sido vencido por dos adversarios ….- recitó Satanás- Por dios ,que me mandó a manmadem y por …el ARCANGEL MIGUEL!- y señaló a Ron con su espada – QUE ERES TÚ!

La espada fue lanzada contra la pared , quedando clavada y Satanás volvió a su cuerpo … con esas alas negras y sus cuernos de cabra brotando en su largo cabello .

Hermione no se lo podía creer , mientras el pelo de Ron crecía tornándose de un suave color rubio , tan largo como el de Satanás y unas alas de color blanco salían de su espalda.

- desde hace muchísimo tiempo sabía que volverías …. Estaba predestinado ….

Hermione miraba de un lado a otro .

( - no puede ser! Ron no es Ron ! Ron es … EL ARCANGEL MIGUEL! Y Harry , Satanás rey de la oscuridad! Me estoy liando kyaaa!)

Los dos se alzaron al vuelo , sacando de sus túnicas largas tridentes alados con plumas blancas y negras , y auras energéticas desprendiendo de sus cuerpos .

- ESTA VEZ GANARÉ YO MIGUEL!

- NO! TE MANDARÉ AL INFIERNO PARA QUE SE MANTENGA LA PAZ EN EL MUNDO!

Los dos unieron sus tridentes , creando un fuerte trueno bicolor … el cabello de Hermione volaba al viento , retorciéndose en enredos ,donde tenía que elegir .

- El bien o el mal?

En su cabeza , apareció Ron … que en realidad era un poderoso Arcángel … el primer amor de su vida y que encima ahora la quería!

Lo lógico sería quedarse con el … pero … Satanás … es oscuro , cruel , sensual … el será quien me arrebate mi virginidad y … lo amo ….

( - todo estaba predestinado …. Enamorarme de Ron, encontrar ese antiguo libro de hechizos…invocar a Satanás y … TAMBIÉN QUE LO ACABARA AMANDO!)

-BASTA ,DETENEOS!- chilló con desespero la chica ante los dos guerreros.

Hermione corrió hacia Ron para detenerlo .

- RON NO LO HAGAS DEJA EN PAZ A HARRY !- rogó esta.

-Hermione! NO TE ACERQUES! EL TIENE LA CULPA DE TODA LA MALDAD QUE HAY EN ESTE MUNDO! SI NO DESAPARECE, NADIE SERÁ FELIZ!

Hermione se echó para atrás , ofendida .

- entonces ,solo me has dicho que me amabas por que así te acercarías a Satanás?¬¬

Harry sonrió .

- hmm jejeje claro Miguel , si por la paz eres capaz de mentir…Que convincente no? – atacó Potter.

- CÁLLATE! YO REALMENTE AMO A HERMIONE!

- TU PARLOTEO ME TIENE ARTO!- enfureció Potter atacando.

Ambos contraatacaron de nuevo , el uno contra el otro y Hermione alargó el brazo para detenerlos ,Harry la apartó.

- NO VENGAS IDIOTA!

Y abrazó a la chica con su cuerpo , protegiéndola del ataque de Miguel

- SATANÁS!POR QUE ME HAS PROTEGIDO? – chilló la chica al ver herido al moreno .

Harry avergonzado la lanzó a un lado .

- CALLA Y NO MOLESTES MAS! – chilló con ira .

Miguel , lo acorraló contra la pared alzando el brazo .

- Ahora volverás a la oscuridad … y esta vez para siempre ..- siseó el arcángel.

- HARRY !

Satanás ponía cara de intenso dolor y odio …estaba avergonzado …

- parece mentira … derrotado solo por salvar a una chiquilla …pero … no me iré solo Miguel – dijo este seguro –llevaré conmigo al corazón de Hermione…

- eh?

- Tu amarás a una mujer que no será mas que un alma viviente pues su alma estará conmigo toda la eternidad!

Ron frunció el ceño , molesto .

Harry …- lloró Hermione levemente.

Hermione….- susurró Satanás – NO TE DEJARÉ!

SATANÁS! – chilló emocionada la chica.

Las alas de este se fueron plegando, poco a poco .

- Hermione yo …. Te amo …

Satanás empezó a desaparecer en una dorada espesura , Hermione se abalanzó, pero Ron no lo dejaba ir.

- NO! SATANÁS! ESPÉRAME!

- NO HERMIONE!

- SUÉLTAME! – chilló desprendiéndose del arcángel y corriendo hacia su amor .

La chica se echó al cuello del moreno sin dejarlo marchar , dejando a este alucinado .

- NO TE VAYAS! QUÉDATE PARA SIEMPRE A MI LADO SATANÁS! ARÉ LO QUE SEA! – lloró esta- quédate conmigo …- susurró .

Ron estaba impotente ante el amor de la muchacha.

- NO HERMIONE! SI LE DICES TODO ESO ,EL TE USARÁ! – bramó- NO¡!

Este cerró los ojos pensativos , cuando sus pupilas verdes se abrieron acarició el cabello de la muchacha.

- Hermione… me quedaré contigo …- dijo Satanás lentamente .

- DE VERDAD? – chilló emocionada esta.

- Si ..- asintió este muy serio – pero … a cambio me darás tu amor eterno …

La cara de la chica se contrajo de sorpresa , mientras Harry le tocaba la cara .

- VAMOS! Júrame delante de dios que me amarás eternamente …

La expresión de Hermione se endureció , ella amaba a Satanás , apretó los puños .

(- si ¡ estoy decidida!)

- si … eternamente ..,. amaré a Satanás …. Por los siglos de los siglos …

Y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado y cálido beso .

Rápidamente , la estrella de cinco puntas se tatuó en el otro hombro libre de ella, como juramento.

Miguel se volvió a transformar en Ron.

Harry y Hermione se separaron y Hermione miró con lástima a Ron.

- Ron

- ….

-Yo … lo siento … lo amo …

- De momento he perdido … el amor es lo mas bello que existe y es algo que no puedo romper ….

El pelirrojo miró fijamente a Harry .

- Satanás … ojala fueras el hermoso ángel que un día fuiste …

Y tras una sonrisa amarga , salió lentamente de la sala de los menesteres.

( - un ángel …. Satanás fue un ángel , antes de ser desterrado por dios …)

Miró a Harry , que seguía mirando a la puerta por donde Ron ( miguel jejeje) había salido hace unos segundos .

( - quizás … aún tenga alma de ángel…)

- ejem , ejem …- la bajó del cielo , el moreno – bueno … ahora no tenemos a nadie que nos moleste y nuestro pacto aún no se ha cumplido … jejeje

Un suave color rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/A OLA A TODOS! gracias por leer Virgin crisis que cada vez esta mejor jeejeje ., ah! Gracias por los pocos que me dejais reviews sniff sniff -… aber si el número aumenta que me deprimo sniff

Bueno , qu os aviso de de que mi perfil esta mi pág web de mis fics donde encontrareis todo de Virgin crisis , escrito por mi , encuestas , dibus de todo! Jejeje así que uniros ¡ ah! Tb hay del resto de mis fics eh? Venga ¡ participar en la web o al menos mirarla besotes

A todas las que me habeis dejado reviwes y que no os he contestado( dejad opcion de replicaaaaa Xd) k os leo y que me encanta que me dejeis reviews ,seguid haciendolo chicos .

Ah! Si quereis que os agregue dadme msn , please asi podemos hablar por msn jejeje.

En fin , pensando en cosas futuras para el futuro del fic ( ojala supiera ingles y pudiera traducirlo pa los que hablen solo ingles) me voy.

DEJAD REVIEWSSS QUE NO CUESTA NADAAAA! Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo harry&hermione maniacos. Ejeje.


	10. Soy virgen o no?

**CAP- 10- SOY VIRGEN O NO!**

**Hermione** **se había puesto como un tomate de la vergüenza , ya no esperaba que Harry siguiera teniendo ganas de … ejem de eso .**

**- one moment!- pidió nerviosa .**

**- no voy a esperar …¬¬- dijo este acercándose aella , mientras dejaba su aspecto de demonio y volvía al de alumno de Hogwarts .**

**Hermione** **temblaba ( Na: de miedo? Jeje)**

**- pero si estás herido no?**

**- Esas heridas son insignificantes para mi …- contrarrestó el moreno.**

**- Pero …**

**Este la calló con un apasionado beso en los labios.**

**- cállate un poco …- susurró meloso- que empiece el juego …jejeje**

**La chica cerró los ojos … lo haría! Se dejaría llevar .**

**- ( amo a Satanás .. y el , me ama a mi …)**

**Pronto los gemidos de Hermione se intensificaron , mientras el demonio arrancaba su túnica sensualmente .**

**- ah! No!- chillaba esta jadeante.**

**- NO!Harry !ah!**

**Harry** **acariciaba su rostro aniñado , divertido .**

**- y esa cara de cordero degollado? De que tienes miedo? De mi?- preguntó con persuasión .**

**- pues claro que tengo miedo! Yo …**

**Este le colocó un dedo en los labios.**

**- no sabes que el miedo en determinado momento se transforma en placer?**

**El moreno se sacó la camisa interior , dejando su torso al descubierto.( n/a: kiaaaaaaaaa!)**

**- y ahora … te lo demostraré jujuju.**

**Los ojos de la castaña se amplificaron ante tremendo hombre( N/a: bueno … hombre jejee)**

**- AH! NO! NO LO HAGAS !HARRY !AH!**

**La camisa de Hermione ya se había ido al traste , su falda estaba a punto de ser retirada .**

**- BASTA !POR FAVOR! AH!- gemía la chica.**

**Harry** **ató sus manos .**

**- sientes vergüenza?- el cinturón fuera- te sientes humillada ?jeje- besó en el pezón- de estar a mi merced … en un lugar sagrado?...**

**- ah!( mi corazón late con fuerza!)**

**- estás excitada?- preguntó burlón este abriendo las piernas de ella .**

**- NOOO!- chillaba - para! Harry detente!**

**Harry** **la colocó a cuatro patas, agarrándola de la cadera y metiendo uno a uno los dedos sudados en la boca de la chica.**

**- jejeje vamos! Muéstrale a dios esa cara turbada de placer!**

**- Ah!**

**- Hazle sentir los gemidos que te provoco!**

**- Ah! No! Ah!( por que? Por que me excito de esta manera !por que ha pesar de que me esté haciendo algo tan cruel… siento hervir mi interior?)**

**- Gime …- susurraba él.**

**- (Ahhh mis braguitas están casi sacadas , me acaricia para excitarme mas …)( desde cuando he aprendido a gemir de esta manera!)**

**Harry** **dejó desnuda totalmente a la chica , su expresión cambió y los besos empezaron a mancillar el cuerpo delgado de esta , poco a poco , dejando la mente en blanco … como una neblina espesa que daba paso al mejor de los placeres …**

**( - cada vez que me toca siento un fuego en mi interior… ya no me importa lo que pase …todo mi cuerpo dice … Te amo Satanás! Harry … te amo!)**

………

**Una puerta se abrió .**

**señor!- James había entrado en la sala de los menesteres .- que pa … sa?**

**El cuervo se quedó pálido .**

**Satanás tenía a una Hermione medio vestida en sus brazos .**

**- eh … lo siento … yo … solo buscaba a Hermione… pero veo que la entrega de la virginidad ha llegado a su fin …**

**El moreno frunció el ceño .**

**- se desmayó antes de cumplir el pacto …**

**- eh? –James se sonrojó de la vergüenza .**

**Harry** **besó la frente de la inconsciente muchacha.**

**El chico estaba anonadado , nunca había visto así al rey de los demonios .**

**- que pasa?¬¬ – preguntó al percatarse de la mirada de su súbdito.**

**- Nada … es que su cara … era diferente…jeje**

**Este sonrió.**

**- tsk … vámonos …**

………………………

**Cuando Hermione se despertó , lo hizo en su cama .**

**Dio un vote .**

**- ayer yo! Estoy muy confundida!**

**La chica recapituló , lo pasado ayer .**

**- Ron era el arcángel miguel …yo le gusto a Harry … e hicimos el amor? kia! NO ME ACUERDO!**

**Se pasó una mano en la cabeza , y con la otra se tocaba el cuerpo .**

**- NO NOTO NINGÚN CAMBIO EN MI CUERPO! SOY VIRGEN O NO?- chilló Hermione.**

**Parvati** **que se estaba lavando los dientes salió del lavabo.**

**- no armes tanto escándalo tía ! Yo que se si eres virgen o no?¬¬ – dijo esta.**

**- Parvati Has visto a mi primo ? Necesito hablar con él!- chilló la castaña hiendo hasta su amiga .**

**Parvati** **la miró como si estuviera loca .**

**-primo ? Que primo? No tienes ningún primo …- dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente .**

**Hermione** **abrió mucho los ojos , sin creer lo que estaba diciendo .**

**- como que no lo sabes? Mi primo tía !Harry Potter ! No te acuerdas? Y de mi primito James tampoco?**

**Parvati** **frunció el ceño .**

**- no lo habrás soñado? yo me voy a desayunar … bye …**

**La morena salió de la habitación , dejando a Hermione aturdida.**

**La chica empezó a pensar en todo , mientras se vestía con velocidad .**

**Salió de la torre , mientras corría por los pasillos destrozada .**

**(- no puede ser! Él me juro que se quedaría a mi lado! Lo pactemos! No puede ser! Me habrá mentido y solo quería cobrarse mi virginidad? No!)**

**El grupo de Cho y sus amigas estaban mirando a Ron y preguntándole cosas , para variar .**

**Hermione** **se detuvo al ver a Ron , pensando en lo ocurrido ayer , el pelirrojo la miró fijamente .**

**- disculpad …- dijo dejando a las chicas .**

**Se acercó a la gryffindor llorosa.**

**- Ron …- susurró Hermione avergonzada .**

**- Herms …- susurró este subjectivo .- que te ocurre?**

**Ella giró la cara y entró en la clase veloz .**

**- no me pasa nada!**

**- …..**

**La clase fue aburrida … no habían ganas de escuchar , solo de soñar … soñar con su amor que se había ido de su lado .**

**Hermione** **se pasaba las clases escribiendo poemas de amor sobre Satanás … soñando con verlo de nuevo , planeando volver a hacer el ritual con el que atrajo a Satanás por primera vez a su lado .**

**Eso claro ante la atenta mirada de Ron , por supuesto .**

Cuando veo el atardecer un cosquilleo nace en mis entrañas,

Va a despertar la noche , el reino en el que tu perteneces.

Añoro verte , maldigo el día , maldigo los rayos del sol.

Por que tu reino es la oscuridad … Tu oscuridad.

Vivimos en mundos diferentes y eso me hace daño crudamente,

Desearía invocarte una vez mas y poderte besar…

Tus labios negros son los que me hacen vibrar,

Querría condenarme a tus besos , a tu mundo ideal.

Tu mundo es el infierno mi amado Satanás ,

Un lugar crudo , sangriento , repleto de maldad.

Las almas oscuras hacia allí partirán,

Y se arrodillaran a tus pies pues tu eres su ideal .

Las mujeres se dejan seducir por tu lujuria ,

El cuero negro de tu ropa nos entra ganas de arrancar

Para así ver tu piel morena , que me ha llegado a excitar.

Quiero ser tuya para toda la eternidad …

Se que esto no esta bien , que es una locura desesperada …

Tu eres un ángel caído y yo una simple humana …

Tus rubís encantados me encandilaron esa noche en la que hice el mal ,

Donde me sonreíste y me dijiste : " nena , acabas de pecar"

Entre espasmos y mareos vi tu figura borrar …

Y me dije: si esto es un sueño quiero que se haga realidad …

Quiero ser tuya y en el infierno vibrar ,

Arder entre sus llamas mientras me llevas a la cama .

Ser poseída para contigo hacer el mal ,

Pertenecer a la oscuridad …

Y por ello , voy a luchar.

**ah**… **- suspiraba la chica – Satanás … Satanás …Harry … Harry …- no debería haberte invocado nunca …**

**La chica cerró sus cuadernos , mientras iba lentamente por los pasillos , sin rumbo fijo .**

**( - iré a la sección prohibida … tal vez allí , en la sección de pociones haya algo que me sirva…si eso aré!)**

**Hermione** **corrió veloz hacia la sección prohibida … poco a poco entró en ella , sin ser vista y se adentró en la oscuridad .**

**- lumos! – encendió su varita y se puso a buscar entre los libros .**

**- tengo que encontrar algo! – susurraba esta , retirando un lagarto muerto- algo que me sirva para buscarlo!**

**Mientras rebuscaba, unos pasos se detuvieron detrás de ella.**

**- que haces en mi sección prohibida? – preguntó una voz grave y varonil .**

**Hermione** **tembló mientras se le caía los libros al suelo .**

**( - mierda … me han pillado!)**

**- em yo …- dijo girándose , pero al girarse el que casi se cae es ella.**

**Harry** **estaba allí! Pero de manera diferente … no como su primo , no como un demonio , sino como un atractivo profesor , con unas gafas negras que remarcaban sus ojos verde esmeralda.**

**- jeje acaso buscas a otro demonio para entregarle tu virginidad?**

**CONTINUARÁ -….**

**N/A: AQUÍ ESTOY ¡ ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO Y MI POESÍA EH?( LA QUE ESCRIBE Hermione) DEJENME REVIEWS SIUSPLAUUUUUUU! BUENO , PLEASEEE! JAJAJA XD QUE SON LA RAZÓN DE MI VIDA JEJE.**

**AH! TB PODEIS METEROS EN MI PAG WEB , QUE VEREIS EN MI PERFIL Y LEER MAS DE MIS FICS MUCHOS BESOS Y GRACIAS .**

**DEWWWW**


	11. El profesor de pociones

**CAP 11- EL PROFESOR DE POCIONES:**

- **Harry**…**?- susurró la castaña sintiendo que el corazón le bombardeaba de la emoción .**

- **Eres una alumna muy mala …¬¬ después de clase te daré un buen escarmiento …**

**Pero Hermione no echó en cuenta esas palabras, solo se preguntaba que hacía su amor con una túnica de profesor.**

- **¿ por** **que? Como es que eres un profesor? **

- **Me había convertido en tu primo ,solo para acercarme a Weasly… además al ser profesor puedo divertirme de varias maneras jujuju.**

**Hermione** **estaba muy emocionada .**

- **ah ¬¬ no olvides que aún no me has dado tu virginidad…**

- **entonces ,** **no has vuelto a tu mundo? – dijo ella sintiendo que sus preocupaciones se disipaban.**

**Potter** **la miró cariñosamente, rozando sus mejillas ardientes .**

- **ya te dije que estaría a tu lado no?**

**La recostó sobre su pecho .**

**( -** **Harry …no quiero separarme de ti …)**

**La besó en los labios.**

**( -** … **de esos brazos misteriosos…nunca más ,pase lo que pase)**

**Quedaron abrazados.**

**Sin percatarse que desde una de las ventanas del vestíbulo Ron Weasly( miguel) los observaba atentamente.**

**El arcángel cerró el puño , cerca de su corazón.**

- **DIOS! ESTO NO DEBERÍA SER PERMITIDO!**

………………

**Clase de pociones, mazmorras…**

**Los slytheryn y los Gryffindors ya estaban en la siniestra aula de Snape , esperando al susodicho.**

- **menudo asco- se quejaba Lavender Brown- dos horas de pociones …**

- **ya ves – corroboró Parvati – no crees Hermione?**

**Hermione** **no escuchaba, estaba en su mundo feliz.**

- **Herms?¬¬**

- **Eh? Si,si , un asco .**

**La puerta se abrió y una túnica larga y negra dio lugar en el aula , pero … no era Snape … sino un hombre mucho mas joven , de media melena morena y unas gafas redondas que emmarcaban unos hermosos ojos verdes.**

**( n/a: quien será ¿ jajaja)**

- **( Satanás!)**

**El hombre pasó pasivo , sin mirar a los alumnos , que miraban asombrados … y mas de una babeante.**

- **levantaos, saludad, sentaos…- dijo seco.**

**El ojiverde se paró en el encerado y los miró a todos con suspicacia , Hermione estaba mas feliz que nunca .**

- **Severus** **Snape se ha dado de baja para finales de curso y yo,Harry Potter lo substituiré en pociones.**

**Todas las chicas empezaron a dar grititos.**

- **KYAAA!**

- **QUE WAPOOOO!**

- **( Harry Potter… esta usando el mismo nombre de antes … mejor)- pensó Hermione .**

- **Ha dicho que lo mantendría pues le molesta cambiarlo … - dijo una voz masculina al lado de Hermione.**

**Esta se giró y vio un chico con cabello corto y desordenado y unos ojos color café cansados .**

- **como Potter es un apellido común, no habrá problema…- dijo de nuevo el chico , que mas o menos sería de su edad , solo que de slytheryn.**

**Hermione** **lo miró fijamente , le sonaba mucho .**

- **que pasa? – preguntó este .**

- **y tu quien eres? ¬¬ ( este tipo no estaba antes en slytheryn , y además parece saberlo todo )**

- **Hermione** … **no me reconoces? – preguntó ofendido- soy yo! James!¿ te has olvidado de mi?**

**Hermione** **dio un gritito en mitad de la clase.**

- **James!**

- …**¬¬**

- **Pe-pero…?**

- **Por que he crecido?**

- **Eso!**

**James explicó feliz a la extrañada Hermione todo.( sin pesar k estaban en mitad de una clase …)**

- **Me ha ordenado que te vigilara de cerca ,para que no se te acerque ningún pesado ¡ ves como realmente te qui… **

**Pero un sapo calló encima de la cabeza de James .**

- **Gyaaa! – chilló el cuervo.**

- **No hables de lo que no debes¬¬ y vosotros dejad de cuchichear- regañó Potter .**

**Hermione** **y James se quedaron callados y blancos .**

- **volvamos al temario …**

**( -** **ahhh no debería sorprenderme de nada… mi novio es el demonio)**

- **buscad la página 56 del libro de texto ..- ordenó este .**

**Hermione** **se quedó atenta durante toda la clase .**

**( -pero por mas que esté disfrazado de profesor ,también es muy atractivo)**

- **hoy aremos una poción de disección , la que vosotros estabais esperando…jeje**

**Los alumnos se quedaron alucinados.**

**-como lo sabe?**

**- era lo que comentábamos entre nosotros … que profe mas raro…**

**Se pusieron en grupos y manos a la obra.**

**Harry** **se paseaba por la clase cuando vio a Ron muy serio mirando hacia su pupitre.**

- **que pasa Weasly? – picó Potter al pelirrojo.**

- …

- **Hazlo rápid¬¬ no tenemos mucho tiempo … **

- **No puedo …- contestó serio este , temblando ligeramente .**

- **Como? – preguntó el moreno sonriente – no te he oído bien …**

**Ron se levantó y chilló a Potter .**

- **HE DICHO QUE NO PUEDO!**

**Harry** **frunció el ceño.**

- **que blandengue … La medicina no puede evolucionar si no existe un sacrificio!¿ que piensas que fue lo que otorgó sabiduría a los humanos?**

**Ron no dijo nada , haciendo que Potter se le acercara y le susurrara algo al oído .**

- **casi no hay diferencias entre el bien y el mal….**

**Ron lo miró con ira.**

- **que significa esa mirada? ¬¬**

**Una tensión muy grande se expandía en la clase.**

- **acaso me vas a desobedecer?- preguntó levantando el mentón de este con la regla – ahora no estás en posición …**

**Ron se levantó y se fue corriendo de la clase .**

- **RON! – chilló Hermione ,preocupada.**

**Harry** **sintió una gran ira al ver a Hermione llamar a el arcángel y aplastó con su puño la rana que tenía en la mano.**

**SQUASH! Tripas por todas partes…**

**La mirada de Satanás se tornó mucho mas fría que de costumbre.**

- **bueno …** **como va esa poción?- preguntó tajante , todos se pusieron manos a la obra de nuevo.**

- **( harry** …

**Después de pociones …**

- **Harry!profesor!- chilló Hermione , que se había quedado la última solo para esperar a Satanás.**

- …

- **Profesor Potter!**

**Esta vez , el moreno se giró hacia ella.**

- **¿ que?**

- **Fue demasiado cruel tratar de esa forma a Ron …**

- **No me detengas solo para decirme tremendas estupideces ¬¬**

**Pero la chica insistió .**

- **pero por que lo hiciste delante de todos! Ron no había echo nada malo!**

**Harry** **se detuvo, Hermione siguió pidiendo explicaciones.**

- **¿ acaso** **te has convertido en profesor para atormentarlo?**

**Este se giró con una odiosa mirada fe furia hacia la chica.**

- **si sigues hablando , TE VIOLO AQUÍ MISMO!**

**Hermione** **se quedó callada sin saber que decir ni hacer.**

- **e… en el colegio , no puedes hacer eso….**

**Harry** **se quitó las gafas , Hermione intentó replicar pero no podía hablar!**

**La atrajó a la pared y empezó a acariciarla por las caderas , a besar el cuello delicado y terso ..**

- **NO!**

- **NOS VAN A VER!**

**Empezó a besarla en los labios con fiereza .**

**Este se detuvo , pero agarrándola de la cara con fuerza.**

- **no hables de Weasly en mi presencia … **

- **ah …** **- Hermione quedó impactada – es por que lo odias?**

**Harry** **que se marchaba se volvió a girar hacia ella .**

- **es por que eres mi mujer … **

**Un visible sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de ella , viendo como el oscuro diablo se iba por los pasillos de piedra de la mazmorra.**

**( - eso serán … celos?) ( - el corazón todavía me late con fuerza … a pesar de su violencia , me siento muy feliz … )**

………

**En lo mas arrinconado de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca de lafo,Ron weasly estaba escondido entre unos arbustos mientras cuchicheaba silenciosamente.**

**( n/a : no está loco eh? Jeje)**

- **miguel …** **que raro que me hayas llamado? – dijo una voz fina de mujer desprendiéndose de una llama oscura.- en que estás pensando?**

- **En nada …- contestó este – es solo que no puedo permitir que el corazón de los humanos se manche con el mal …**

- **Vaya – dijo la voz femenina – pero eso es muy bueno … para mi es muy favorable …**

**Ron siseó ,ofendido.**

- **¿ y** **si te digo que Satanás se ha enamorado de una mujer humana?**

**La mujer de la llama se quedó callada.**

- **eh? …**

- **con la chica que lo invocó , se han jurado amor eterno .,..- informó Weasly.**

- **ESTÁS MINTIENDO! – chilló la llama con furia.**

- **Te puedo asegurar que no …- dijo este- y si no,se lo puedes preguntar a él mismo…**

- ……

**La llamarada desapareció con un golpe de aire.**

**Ron quedó callado, sin saber si había echo bien o no , dando esa información.**

- **seguir junto a ese hombre ,solo la hará infeliz … ¡ estoy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto!**

…………………

**Hermione** **llegó por la noche a la habitación de las gryffindors, que estaba vacía.**

**Dejó la cartera y los libros y se echó en la cama ,cansada.**

**Meditando se arropó en las sábanas coloradas …**

- **a pesar de que me trate mal cuando estamos juntos ,quiero estar a su lado… Harry …**

**Y del techo calló él , acariciando su cabello esparcido por la cama.**

- **que?**

**Hermione** **se puso de rodillas en la cama.**

- **Harry!** **Que haces aquí?**

- **Puedo venir cuando me de la gana¬¬ lo olvidaste? O es que no querías que viniera…**

**Hermione** **se lanzó a abrazar a Satanás.**

- **estoy feliz …pensé que te habías enfadado por lo de Ron …**

**El moreno la sonrió ,correspondiendo el abrazo.**

- **que tonta…solamente me estaba divirtiendo contigo..**

**Acto seguido ,la besó .**

- **Harry**…

**Un sonido se escuchó en la ventana.**

- **nh? – miró Satanás a la ventana.**

**De pronto , Malpas,en su cuerpo de cuervo entró volando como un rallo.**

- **SEÑOR TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!**

**Que casualidad, que como siempre el pobre cuervo pillaba a la pareja abrazados o besándose…**

**Siempre apareces en el momento menos oportuno ¬¬ , que pasa?- preguntó el ojiverde.**

**El cuervo ,aunque avergonzado le explicó .**

- **Ha llegado un aviso para que usted vuelva a nuestro mundo!**

**El moreno se sorprendió muchísimo.**

- **para que vuelva!quien carajo podría ordenarme eso a mí?**

- **Ha venido un demonio mensajero … y me pidió que le dijera eso… - dijo tartamudeando Malpas.**

**Satanás desplegó sus alas , en plena habitación .**

- **QUE NO ME JODAN!**

**Este se paró a mirar a Hermione, que lo miraba triste .**

- **te vuelves al mundo de los demonios? – preguntó con preocupación .**

**Satanás se la quedó mirando fijamente .**

**La cara de Hermione,era un poema…**

**La agarró del brazo entonces.**

- **Ven , Hermione … **

- **Eh?**

- **Tu** **vendrás conmigo…**

- **( ehhhh? Iré al mundo de los demonios?)**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**n/a: hola a todos! Siento mucho la tardanza pero he tenido problemas con mi ordenador y mi pag web…me la han robadoL y ahora estouy haciendo una nueva, jeje k podrreis entrar en cuanto ponga la dire en el perfil mio jejeje , os espero eh? Jejejeje , en fin , espero k os haya gustado este cap :D J , k mas? Ah si , k tengais unos buenos reyes y k me dejeis muchos reviewssssssssss , aber si me seguis dando msn y demas , y os puedo contestart a todos jejeje. A los nuevos k leen ajora el fic, bienvenidos y a los que llevan desde el principio , hola d enuevo.**

**Un besote de vuestra amiga , Lorena.**

**HERMI18**


	12. En el infierno

CAP-12- En el infierno:

Satanás agarró la mano de Hermione y la llevó hacia él,espantándola.

(- eh! yo también iré al mundo de los demonios?)

- espera!- lo detuvo ella- ¿por que me llevas?

Satanñas la miró mientras la agarraba con fuerza del brazo,sujetándola.

- te lo diré cuando lleguemos...

-pe-pero...-tibuteó Hermione- el infierno debe ser un lugar horrible!

La chica empezó a imaginarse tostada como una sardina , entre fogatas.( xD).

- Si... puede que lo sea para los humanos al fin y al cabo..., allí es donde moramos los demonios...

Eso asustó mas a la chica , de por si.

Satanas le dio unas sacudidas en el pelo tiernamente , agachándose y besándola en la cabellera.

- sin embargo,si no te alejas de mi , no tendrás nada que temer jeje.

Hermione simplemente se puso como un tomate maduro, momento que el moreno aprovechó para cogerla en brazos y sacarla volando por la torre de gryffindor.

- vámonos.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Hermione dio un gritito al verse en el aire, a esa altura y ver como Hogwarts parecía poco a poco un castillito de juguete.

La luz de luna era muy potente esa noche y entre las nubes se podía distinguir la figura alada surcando el cielo.

(- estoy yendo hacia el mundo donde vive Satanás ...donde está su gente ...es extraño quiero conocerlo !pero... no puedo evitar estar asustada!) n/a: y quien no?¬¬ .xD.

Satanás acelero el vuelo en picado hacia la tierra , y Hermione cerró los ojos agarrándose mas al cuero negro de su ropa.

Sintió una corriente en todo el cuerpo y seguidamente un tibia brisa... la chica abrió los ojos poco a poco.

Todo estaba en penumbra, unos montes grises y en picado surcaban y podía verse en el fondo un enorme y negro castillo .

Habían luces rojas por alrededor , todo era muy siniestro.

Un jardín infernal, donde se veían varias almas siendo torturadas.

Hermione y Satanás quedaron en el suelo , y la chica asustada se agarró del brazo de su demonio jejeje.

- ekkkk que miedo! - esbozó Hermione .

Satanás la miró divertido.

- que te pasa? te he dicho que no tienes nada de que preocuparte boba ¬¬

Hermione se puso a analizar el lugar, aún el castillo estaba lejos, había que recorre un gran terreno hasta llegar a las puertas principales.

(- es un lugar siniestro pero... Harry tiene razón, no hay nada que temer...)

La chica miró a este y se percartó que no veía sus alas.

- y tus alas?

- ah! aquí no se ven ... no hace falta.

- ah ... vaya ...

Entre la penumbra se escuchó un sonido de galope, y a los pocos segundos un esbelto caballo negro con joyas plateadas en su cuerpo fue hacia Satanás.

Este subió en el veloz y alargó la mano hacia Hermione .

- Ven , Hermione ...

Esta sonrosada ante la sexy escena( n/a : y tan sexy jujuju) alargó timidamente el brazo y este con su gran fuerza la llevó hasta arriba del caballo.

Quedaron ambos muy cerca ,mirándose , Hermione sonrosada , y Potter protegiéndola con sus fuertes brazos , mientras empezaban a correr por la llanura.

Velozmente .

( - es como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas... el paisaje y el ambiente no son los de un cuento pero,para mí ...Satanás se ve como un príncipe valiente ...)

- jeh ..- rió este , mientras llevaba la mano de esta hacia la cintura de él .

- agárrate fuerte!

(- su pecho es tan cálido ... kya!) .

Llegaron a las grandes puertas y el moreno la bajó del caballo , las puertas se abrieron lentamente , con un crujido sepulcral .

Dentro se vio dos filas gigantes de todo tipo de monstruos , esperando la llegada de Satanás, que llegaban hasta un trono de marfil en el palco.

- Bienvenido a casa, señor ...- se escuchó delante de ellos.

Hermione cerró los ojos,estaba asustada.

(- ya están apareciendo los demonios!)

Abrió los ojos ,tras la llamada de atención de el ojiverde y la chica vió a 4 guapísimos demonios, morenos de púpilas rojas,azules ,lilas y amarillas.¡ unos bellezones!

- bienvenido señor , como andan las cosas en el mundo de los humanos? - dijo uno que le caía un mechón de pelo por la cara , tapándola un ojo rojo rubí .

( - WOW! TODOS ESTÁ BUENÍSIMOS!... NO SABÍA QUE HUBIERAN DEMONIOS WAPOS A PARTE DE SATANÁS...)

Satanás replicó enfadado , mientras subía al trono .

- tsk me han llamado justo cuando mejor lo estaba pasando¬¬

Hermione hizo el amago de subir hacia el trono,para no quedarse sola,pero el demonio de ojos rojos, que resultaba ser Belcebú , la mano derecha de Satanás , y la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

- eh tu! humana! a ti no se te permite pasar a la sala del trono ...

- ( eh?)

- eso no importa- ordenó el moreno - déjala ...

- SEÑOR! - replicó indignado Belcebú .

Satanás lo crucificó con la mirada , mientras repetía la frase.

- te estoy diciendo que no importa... ¿ o es que no me has oído?

Belcebú soltó a Hermione , y ella subió junto a Satanás.

Todos los demonios empezaron a murmuron por lo bajo y en los oídos , mirando a la castaña .

Hermione tragó saliva.

( - que incomodidad... no devería estar aquí ...¿ realmente podré estar junto a Satanás?).

- bueno...¿ para que me habeís echo volver?- preguntó este a sus lacayos.

Los demonios y bestias se miraron sin entender .

- eh?

- que dice señor?

- Nosotros no le mandamos volver!

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una voz femenina chilló.

- FUI YO QUIEN LO HIZO!

Una mujer pelirroja , con un bonito cuerpo , un traje negro de diabla y unas alitas blancas de ángel a la espalda hizo su aparición .

Satanás bufó...

- Ginny...

La chica pelirroja , séñaló a Hermione con un dedo .

- asi que eras tu! tu eres la humana que se ha jurado amor eterno con Satanás!- chilló esta como grito de guerra.

Todos los demonios y diablos empezaron a chillar.

- que!

- eso no es cierto!

- no puede ser"

- Satanás!

- Con una humana!

Satanás seguía impasible, mirando a la mujer con asco.

- Ginny¬¬ ¿ quien te ha dicho eso?

Ginny se echó el pelo hacia atrás ,haciéndose la interesante .

- Miguel por supuesto ( Ron) ... me llamó desde el mundo de los humanos y me lo comentó ...

- tsk ... Miguel -susurró el diablo con voz de ultratumbra.

La pelirroja empezó a explicarse como una cotorra vieja ante todos.

- Yo nací de un ángel y un demonio , así que por lo tanto , también me llegan las informaciones de los ángeles ...

- ese hijo de puta- chisteó este - justo tenía que decírtelo a ti ...

Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida , sin entender.

- eh... que quieres decir con eso?

La pelirroja voló hacia Hermione , con picardía .

- es que no lo sabes? jeje

- eh...?

- Satanás y yo ,somos amantes ... jejeje- dijo esta apoyándose en el hombro de Satanás.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

- ( - A-AMANTES!)

Este agachó la cabeza.

- Ginny ... ese es un término demasiado chocante para el oído de una virgen

La medio angel/demonio, se escandalizó .

- que! que está tía aún es virgen?

La castaña cada vez empezó a sentirse peor y mas indignada...

- ya veo ... ahora lo entiendo todo- susurró Hermione cerrando los puños - me has traído aquí para humillarme verdad! para divertirte a costa mía! Pues quiero que sepas que los humanos no somos títeres de los demonios!

Hermione se fue de allí sin rumbo fijo , saliendo por una puerta de la sala .

Ginny la contraatacó enfadada.

- ¿como t atreves niñata!

Satanás la llamó con voz grave .

- ginny...

- si? - dijo esta, mientras Satanás la agarraba del mentón.

- te castigaré por esto ¬¬- repuso- no haré mas el amor contigo...

Eso fue un golpe bajo .

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Ginny chilló .

- sacadla de mi presencia- ordenó este haciendo una seña a sus lacayos.

Entre dos bestias , agarraron a esta y se la llevaron a rastras de la sala.

- NO ESTARÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO! ESPERA, SATANÁS!

FLUP , La lanzaron fuera, contra el suelo, cerrándole las puertas en las narices.

- QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! ACASO ESA HUMANA ES TAN IMPORTANTE? GROARGH!

Mas tarde ... en una de las salas mas retiradas del palacio , el vidente del infierno miraba a través de su bola de cristal( n/a: pareja con trelwaney jejeje) ,donde se dirigía Hermione.

La chica corría por los pasillos de palacio,perdida.

- señor ... que piensa hacer con esa mojigata? -preguntó el ser vidente .

- su nombre es Hermione ¬¬ - espetó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.- cuando regrese lo verás...

De mientras , Hermione buscaba salidas por los siniestros pasillos .

(- ha vuelto por aquella chica! es una basura!... él sabía que me pondría muy celosa ...)

Se detuvo en un rincón y se puso a lloriquear,quedamente .

- siempre se burla de mí ...- susurró.

La chica levantó la mirada y dio un grito al percatarse que una docena de bestias la miraban fríamente.

- eh?

Estos se abalanzaron hacia ella,para cogerla .

- KYAAAA! DEJADME! HARRY!

El agua corría en la gran bañera de Satanás , un grifo plateado con forma de dragon dejaba caer un líquido rojo que no dejaba de ser sangre.

Mientras Satanás se relajaba dentro de él , con su largo cabello negro humedecido.

- como esta la temperatura de su baño,señor? - preguntó una bestia sirviente- es sangre fresca de humanos , señor, su favorita.

- bien ... me siento revosante de energia - siseó este saliendo del baño - además con esto podré curar la herida que me hizo ese ángel de mierda .

Se puso una bata de seda negra ,que esulpía su erectil cuerpo y se dirigió a la salida .

- y Hermione?

- como usted indicó ,la han llevado a ese lugar... - contestó el sirviente .

- je- rió Satanás - perfecto...

En otro de los baños de palacio ,Hermione se bañaba en esos momentos ( pero con agua , no sangre)

La chica se miraba la piel, que le había quedado muy suave.

- wow! es increíble , mi piel ha quedado muy suave !

Una bestia mujer , entró en el baño , para dejarle unas toallas a Hermione.

- ese baño , lo mandó eñ señor Satanás , para usted especilamente ...

- ... am ...( que miedo!)

La chica se quedó un rato más , pensando en la bañera.

- ( aunque he salido corriendo , se que sin Harry no podré volver a mi mundo ...)

¿ amantes? Esa chica llamada Ginny era muy guapa , y tenía unas tetas enormes uu ... seguro que Satanás hacía el amor muchas veces con ella )

La gryffindor salió del baño .

- ( no voy a pensar mas en eso!)

Se puso la toalla y la bestia sirvienta la llevó hacia los aposentos de Satanás .

- le llevaré a los aposentos del señor ... sígame .

- ah... gracias ( ojala no me tope con esa chica! si ella estuviera en la habitación de él ... yo ... y si está en su cama? NO!).

Hermione abrió la puerta con cuidado , la habitación era grande , hermosa y de un suave color plateado , con cortinas de seda roja ... su vista fue hacia la cama , alguien había allí!.

Allí , entre sábanas lila oscuro estaba él , su demonio , Harry , tumbado en la cama , con una copa de vino en la mano.

- ( Satanás ...)

- te estaba esperando ...- dijo sensualmente.

Hermione se sonrojó.

( - que sexy ...)( - estaba solo? me estaba esperando?)

- ven ...Hermione ... ven a mí ...- dijo este .

( - si continua mirándome así ,voy a enloquecer...).

La agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta él , para besarla ... ella se dejó llevar por el beso , dejándose caer en la cama .

Satanás quedó encima de ella , se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos , mientras la aguantaba por los hombros.

- te diré el motivo por el que te he traído a mi mundo ... para hacerte el amor ...

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A : LO SE! ME VAIS A MATAR! JEJEJEJE AL FIN , SIGUIENTE CAP , LEMON! JAJAJAJA XD,ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS EH? JEJE MAS QUE NUNCA , MIL ASIAS A TODOS DE NUEVO , A LOS NUEVOS QUE ME LEEN Y A LOS LECTORES QUE ME SIGUEN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO,ESPER QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP , YA TIENEN ALGUIEN MAS PARA ODIAR : GINNY , AUNUE RECIEN ACABA DE APARECER ESTE PERSONAJE...

BUENO,BESOS Y HASTA LA PROX

HERMI18


	13. Tuya

Cap-13- tuya:

(- me ha traido a su mundo ,para hacerme el amor?)

( - pero no puede decírmelo así,aún no me siento preparada!)

- yo...- La chica intentó separarse sutilmente de el diablo,pero este no se lo permitió .

La agarró de la muñeca acariciando sus delicados dedos .

- que pasa? es inutil que intentes escapar...

TU-TUM.

(- por que me resultarán tan atractivos esas pupilas verdes? ...)

- Ven , Hermione ... - se apolló sobre la espalda de ella ,susurrándole en el oído.

( - por favor, que deje de susurrarme al oído con esa voz tan dulce!)

(- mi cuerpo empieza a arder! ... voy a perder la razón!)

Satanás echó completamente a Hermione en la cama , mientras se retiraba la bata de seda negra , que escondía el pecho canela .

- te voy a dar el mayor placer del mundo ...

Se echó contra ella , besándole los labios entreabiertos , sin pedir permiso.

( - ya no puedo resistirme mas...)

- ahh...

- mmm

- ahhhh...

La bata quedó esparcida por el suelo totalmente ,dejando el cuerpo del ojiverde en todo su explendor.

Llegó el turno de el cuello de la chica , el moreno lo besó y mordisqueó tanto como pudo , mientras Hermione se retorcía del placer , arañando los hombros de este .

- AHHH! - gemía la castaña, mientras él le apresaba la mano para que no lo arañara - NO!

En la mente de Hermione , apareció una persona que no devería aparecer en esos momentos .

- NO! SE QUE HAY OTRA MUJER CON LA QUE QUIERES HACER EL AMOR! - chilló Hermione.

Harry se separó un poco de ella , serio .

- hablas de Ginny?

- ...

- acaso estás celosa ?¬¬ .- chinchó el moreno.

- NO! No es ... eso ... - trató de defenderse ella, mientras giraba la cara.

Este le agarró la cara con fuerza y se la giró para mirarle a los ojos .

- muéstrame la cara!

- no!

- tsk ... no puedes ocultarlo , estás muerta de celos ¬¬

- DÉJAME! - rechistió con orgullo la gryffindor.

- tanto te preocupa lo de Ginny? con ella solo lo hago por diversión ...

Hermione lo miró con el ravillo del ojo , entre celos y espectación .

Satanás le agarró el mentón .

- acaso envidias a la mujer con la que me acuesto en público ,como espectáculo en las noches de reunión?

( - reunión? se referirá al sabbath?¿

El chico sonrió , extrañamente , mientras agarraba a Hermione de la cadera y se la subía encima , quedando sobre sus piernas .

- si lo deseas puedo tratarte de la misma manera...

- ... eh! que haces"?

- metételo tu sola ... luego, muévete a tu antojo, y córrete .- dijo con desdén.

Hermione quiso que se la tragara la tierra. como iba a cabalgar sobre Harry?

- PERO QUE ---QUE DICES?- se avergonzó esta quedando mas roja que el pelo de Ron .

Satanás sonrió, le encantaba avergonzarla.

- je , pues entonces no pienses en otra persona que no sea yo¬¬.

Hermione asintió atolondrada mientras sentía que quedaba poco a poco suavemente desnuda, y que los labios de su amado recorrían sus pechos con deleite,como saboreando un suave camino sedoso.

- ah! no! ah!

(- a pesar de su forma tan brusca de tratarme ... de verdad soy alguien especial para él?puedo creerle? Entonces , Ginny para él solo és... )

- parece que todavía sigues pensando en ella - observó el moreno- te aseguro k dentro de poco no podrás siquiera coordinar tus pensamientos.

Volvió a acariciar los pechos y caderas de ella, haciendo que la castaña arqueara la espalda , el placer era infinito , el sudor empezaba a surgir de los poros de su piel blanca.

( - en las partes de mi cuerpo que va tocando Satanás, siento una especie de electricidad... es ...¡ como un incendio! estoy tan excitada, que podría desmayarme de placer!)

- voy a llenarte de mi ...

Hermione empezó a asustarse ante una potente erección que se acercaba a su intimidad , palipitante y a la vez deseada.

- ah! basta!- trató de resistirse un poco ella- no!

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos , y apretó la fuerte espalda con todas sus fuerzas.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Harry se encontraba en su interior , embistiendo con todo su potencial , mientras Hermione arañaba la carne fuerte de su amado .

El dolor empezó a cesar , dando paso a un impensable placer.

La cama hacia chirridos de la potencia que estaba siendo usada.

- NHHH! AHHH!NO!- Se quejaba la castaña , mientras bufaba- SATANÁS!SATANÁSSSS!

Cuanto mas gemía ella , mas excitado se sentía el diablo de los ojos verdes.

- SATANÁSSSS!

Por los pasillos de la gran mansión oscura, la pelirroja que habia sido retirada de la sala del trono a la fuerza , meditaba solitaria.

Ginny , se preguntaba donde estaría el señor Satanás.

- por que estás tan nerviosa Ginny? - preguntó una vo grave detrás de ella- era Belcebú.

- BELCEBÚ! - se sorprendió la pelirroja- es por lo de Satanás! se fue a algún lado con esa humana roñosa!¬¬

Belcebú rió entre dientes.

- jejeje que pringada, es que no sabes que el señor se ha encerrado con la humana en su dormitorio? jejeje

Ginny empalideció.

- NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO! ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ESA CRIAJA ESTÁ EN SU CAMA!

- seguramente ... no creo que el señor Satanás la ayude a hacer los deberes ...

- DEBE SER UNA BROMA !ALLÍ NO SE LE PERMITE ENTRAR A NADIE! SOLO DUERME EL SEÑOR SATANÁS!

- lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, y punto - atajó Belcebú .

- PUES NO ME LO CREO - siguió Ginny , agachando la cabeza seguidamente - no puede ser ... no es posible... que esté con una humana!

Estaba recuperando la conciencia ,Hermione empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos , se había dormido?

( - donde estoy? me he dormido? no recuerdo nada... - un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al verse acostada en una cama , y un grito de terror también al ver que sus manos estaban atadas a los pomos de la cama)

- EH! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? ESTOY ATADA? KYAAA!( N/A : KYA ES UN GRITO AL ESTILO MANGA JAJAJA)

El moreno estaba a su lado ,mirándola dormir , con la bata semi abierta y tomando una copa de vino.

- te desmayaste ... pero es normal, nunca habías expermentado tal placer ¿ no? jejeje

- Harry que significa esto? por que me has atado!- preguntó ella intentando no perder los nervios.

El ojiverde dejó la copa y fue hacia , mientras besaba sus piernas poco a poco .

- si te crees que ya hemos acabado estás completamente equivocada... aquí el tiempo es eterno -rozó la intimidad de ella , haciéndola extremecer- ya lo verás ...

Separó sus piernas centrándose en los genitales de ella , empezando a lamerlos como si fuera un delicioso manjar.

- te entrenaré para que hagas todo lo que a mi me gusta ... jejeje.

- AHHH! NOOO! - Se resistió ella intentando librarse de las cuerdas.

- si intentas escapar las cuerdas se ajustarán mas ...- explicó este.

Pero la prefecta de gryffindor intentó liberarse de nuevo.

- NO! BASTA! BASTA YA! - ( por que me niego! estoy deseando que lo haga!)

Detrás de la puerta , cierta pelirroja escuchaba cada y uno de los gemidos que la castaña estaba proporcionando.

- AH!NH! AHHHHHH!

La pelirroja , furiosa se acercó a la puerta , chillando un poco.

- estás ahí?estás con esa humana!voy a entrar ,Satanás! - amenazó la joven , acercando la mano al pomo de la puerta.

Cuando intentó tocarlo una especie de electricidad la echó hacia atrás.

( - mierda! no puedo entrar!)

Dentro de la habitación las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar , el moreno empezó a acariciar con una nueva suavidad a Hermione, que estaba acostumbrándose a las embestidas de Harry .

( - por que ?... siento que mi cuerpo está reaccionando al suyo)

Este se centró en la espalda de ella , mientras le hacía el amor por la parte de atrás.

( - ... mi cuerpo lo está aceptando...)

Harry la besó en los labios y Hermione correspondió con hambre el beso .

( ... nunca en mi vida había tenido esta sensación ..)

La chica se refugió en sus brazos , mientras el la apollaba contra la pared , penetrándola , Hermione lo cogía por los hombros ciega de placer.

( ... siento tanto placer, que mi mente se ha quedado en blanco ...¿ que hora será? cuanto tiempo abrá pasado? cuantas veces me habrá echo el amor?)

Sintió los blancos dientes morder su clavicula , haciendo echar la cabeza hacia atrás .

( ... es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ...? pero quien deseaba esto era Harry o yo también?estoy perdiendo la noción de la realidad ...)

Un grandioso orgasmo dejó caer el encuentro .

Horas mas tardes , Harry se fue a su baño , y ordenó a Belcebú que llevará a Hermione a otro de los baños de la mansion , esta le hizo caso y se baño con agilidad en las tibias aguas infernales.

Belcebú , detrás de las cortinas , ordenaba prisa a la chica .

- date prisa , humana, el señor quiere regresar al mundo de los humanos ...

Hermione intimidada , se apresuró a aclararse y salir del agua .

- ah si ...

Hermione salió de la tina , se puso la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió de allí , pasando por el lado del cansado Belcebú .

Este le echó una ligera mirada a la chica , acelerando un poco su corazón .

( - finalmente la ha convertido en una verdadera mujer ...)

Harry y Hermione regresaron al mundo de los humanos , y aparecieron en la habitación de la torre de gryffindor .

El moreno sonrió y desapareció de allí , mientras Hermione se tumbó en la cama , y se quedó dormida.

Sonó con Satanás , él era un mago normal y corriente , e iba a gryffindor como ella , pero tenía el pelo corto y gafas redondas , junto a él estaba Ron también .

Ambos parecían muy amigos y junto a ella empezaron a hablar , como si de tres amigos se trataran .

Hermione se reía con ganas , cuando la voz de Parvati la despertó .

- Hermione! vamos a llegar tarde!

Hermione se frotó los ojos , su amiga estaba peinándose , parecía ser que no se había dado cuenta de el tiempo que había faltado ...

( - Harry se abrá encargado de eso...)

- bueno, te piensas vestir?

Hermione salió de su insimismamiento, mientras Parvati y Lavender, que salía del lavabo en esos momentos , la miraban extrañadas.

( - que sueño mas bonito lástima que no sea de verdad...)

Hermione tardó diez minutos en alistarse y junto a unas impacientes Lavender y parvati , bajaron al gran comedor .

( - cuanto tiempo abré estado en el infierno? una semana? un mes? )

- HERMIONE! - la balanceó Parvati , cuando cruzaban el pasillo que daba al gran comedor - que te pasa? se te ve distinta!

hermione enrojeció .

- distinta ...?

- si ha pasado algo que yo no sepa? - se interesó Parvati , con picardía .

- EM ... PUES ...

- Eso es por que se ha convertido en mujer - dijo una voz susurrante detrás de ella .( tan susurrante que solo Hermione la escucho ).

Parvati se sonrojó y señaló al profesor de pociones, Harry , claro está ejejje.

- ah , buenos días profesor

Hermione miró a su amado avergonzada, este sonreía con picardía .

- HOLA PROFE! - otra voz femenina, que no era ni la de Parvati , ni la de Lavender ,pero extrañamente familiar se escuchó detrás de ellos .

Todos se giraron y una muchacha pelirroja , con la insignia de slytheryn estaba delante suyo , saludando coquetamente .

- cuanto tiempo! soy Ginny!

Hermione la señaló con el dedo.

- eh! Ginny?( - que hace aquí esta tia!)

Harry frunció el ceño , mientras interrogaba la muchacha pelirroja .

Los alumnos empezarona pararse en el pasillo para mirar la escena.

- ¿ que estás haciendo aquí?

Pero sin poder ni reaccionar , esta se echó a los brazos del supuesto profesor , lo que hizo un gran alboroto en los alumnos .

- eres muy malo! como puedes ser tan frío conmigo!

Hermione alucinaba .

- esas no son maneras de tratar a tu prometida ... - dijo haciendo circulitos con el dedo en la túnica de este.

Eso fue el colmo para la castaña , que dejó caer sus libros al suelo .

- SU PROMETIDA?

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A BUENO! OLa a todos1 la cosa está que arde , bueno , al final el pacto se ha cumplido jeje ,YO TB QUIEROOOO! JAJAJA Xd .

EN FIN , TENGO UNA NOTICIA QUE DAROS Y ES QUE ES PROBABLE QUE EL FIC SEA TRADUCIDO AL INGLÉS , ASÍ LOS LECTORES DE HABLA INGLESA PODRÁN DISFRUTAR DE ÉL . JEJEJE .

YA ESTAMOS A MAS DE LA MITAD DE CRISIS DE VIRGINIDAD, NO SIGNIFICA QUE YA VAYA A ACABAR ,PERO QUE SEPAIS QUE YA EMOS PASADO LA MITAD.

ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS, CON OPINIONES Y DEMÁS EH? jeje un besote fuerte atodos , musus .,


	14. La enemiga en casa

CAP-14- La enemiga en casa.

- SU PROMETIDA! pensó Hermione retorciéndose de la rabia , al escuchar a aquella ... mujercita decir eso de SU novio. 

- me temo que me confundes - dijo despreocupado el profesor Potter - yo jamás mantendría una relación con una alumna- puso énfasis en la palabra alumna.

Y sin mirar a la pelirroja a la cara , le dio la espalda , para ir a su aula.

La medio demonio, indignada , no se dió por vencida y le chilló en mitad del corredor.

- ESPERA! ENTONCES SOLO TE HAS ESTADO DIVIRTIENDO CONMIGO? K CRUEL! 

Eso hizo que todos los alumnos hicieran corrillos estupefactos , comentando lo " cruel" y mujeriego k parecía ser el profesor nuevo de pociones.

Hermione se empezó a preocupar en serio por Harry.

Una persona habló por detrás de Potter, que se había detenido ante el grito de Ginny.

- profesor...¿ como es capaz de hacer llorar a una alumna?- una voz grave , reconocible como la de Ron Weasly resonó.

- lo único k le e dicho es k me ha confundido con otra persona ...- atajó Potter mirando con odio a su rival ( - no me seas tan gallito Miguel...¬¬)

- pues a mi me pareció otra cosa ...- contraatacó el guardián de Gryffindor( - no arás lo que quieras, Satanás!)

Los alumnos de las otras casas estaban poniendo verde a Harry , de mientras.

- como es posible ... que haga eso?

- QUE CABRONAZO!

El moreno se percató y decidió dar fin a esta falsa de Ginny.

( Harry ... Ron ...- pensaba Hermione , mirando de uno al otro).

- bueno ...- una sonrisita se asomó en el rostro del profesor- ya que me has puesto en un apuro delante de todos - señaló el círculo de estudiantes- te escucharé ...

Una aura oscura, que solo Ginny pudo percibir , al ver a Satanás cruzado de brazos esperando que ella se defendiera , asustó a la muchacha.

- em ... yo... bueno ...

Este se le acercó,comiéndosela con la mirada .

- dime... te escucho jejeje , sin miedos...

Pero la pelirroja se acobardó y tragando saliva repuso.

- em ... bueno , me he confundido de persona .

La chica sudaba como un pollo xD del susto.

- lo veís , ya decía yo, que esta señorita se había equivocado de persona...

Pero los murmullos siguieron escuchándose, aunque mas bien de alivio.

Potter rió y pasó por el lado del atontado Ron , pasando una mano por el hombro del pelirrojo.

.- bueno ... Weasly , de ahora en adelante ve con cuidadín de como te diriges a tus superiores ¬¬

... 

- MIGUEL! MIGUEL!- La chica pelirroja salió detrás de Ron , que se había marchado indignado y dolido en su orgullo.

- aquí soy Ronald ...¬¬ - la contestó a la diabla,con seriedad.

- eing? la jóven parecía aturdida- ah vale... ron ... 

Ambos empezaron a pasear por el vestíbulo, que estaba vacío. 

- creo que me he excedido un poco !

- si hubieras insistido, Satanás se hubiera enfadado de verdad ...

Ginny trató de defender sus opiniones.

- ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO! Él y yo nos llevamos muy bien , nos hemos acostado juntos muchas veces Miguel!

- ... ¬¬ eso a mí ni me va ni me viene ...- El pecoso pelirrojo se giró para quedar frente a frente con su compañera - con mis poderes yo podría confinar a Satanás en el infierno ,para siempre...

- eh?

- yo te protegeré y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda - susurró Ron .

Eso le dio ánimos a Ginny , que se puso en acción a pensar como separa a Harry de Hermione.

- de veras? pues muchas gracias aré todo el daño que pueda a esa niñata de Hermione! va a saber quien soy yo muajajaja!

Ron la interrumpíó.

- pero ... no permitiré que dañes a Hermione ...

Eso no se lo esperaba Ginny, no entraba en sus planes.

- Miguel... acaso tu también ... amas a esa niñata?

El arcángel no respondió , se limitó a agachar la cabeza para no contestar la pregunta de su " amiga".

- por...por que? - susurró muy flojito la chica , apretando el puño - por que todos quieren estar con ella? QUE TIENE ESA HUMANA QUE NO TENGA YO!

Un calambrazo muy fuerte le dio a Ginny en el pecho , haciéndola achicarse ante Ron.

- ginny...

( - será esto el odio?...punza en el corazón...) 

... 

En el aula vacía de pociones...

- para que abrá venido esa mujer aquí?¬¬- le preguntaba Herms a su profesor , que estaba mirando un frasco de líquido negro.

- ignórala - contestó este , secamente.

- pero seguro que planea algo! - continuó Hermione , muy preocupada.

- He dicho que pases de ella... no le hagas caso ...

La agarró del rostro , acercándolo hasta que chocaron sus alientos.

Eso bastó para que la castaña empezara a recordar con claridad los recuerdos de su noche de pasión con su amado.

( - los recuerdos de la primera vez que hicimos amor ... ¿ me los está haciendo recordar a proposito? por que si es así me está excitando de verdad!)

Los suaves gemidos de baibén , las mejillas sonrosadas , la cortina de calor que cubría sus ojos en esos momentos ... el incendio de su piel!.

- jeje vas a ignorarla , no es cierto? - preguntó el diablillo ( xD).

- Si...

... 

En clase de encantamientos...

El diminuto profesor Flitwick entró en clase como cada día pero seguido de la pelirroja infernal( xd Ginny)

- hoy estará con nosotros una nueva alumna... se puede presentar...

- HOLA A TODOS - dijo con energía - mi nombre es Ginebra , pero podeís llamarme Ginny

Muchos volvieron a murmurar.

- esa es la chica que decía que era prometida del profesor Potter no?

- está muy buena - decía un chico a su compañero , mientras babeaban.

Las chicas no tardaron en cogerle antipatía al ver a los chicos babeantes por la nueva.

Ginny se fue a sentar justo al lado de Hermione , dando saltitos. 

Flitwick comenzó a dar la clase, y Ginny no paraba de mirar a Hermione...

La gryffindor se sintió cohibida e intimidada.

( - que no me hable... tengo que pasar de ella como sea)  
Demasiado tarde , la chica no tardó en acercarse a su oreja para hablarle.

- ei ... tu eres la novia de Satanás , verdad?

Esa pregunta trastornó un poco a Hermione, que se sintió en la obligación de mirar a su acompañante de mesa.

( - pero de que va? ya me está declarando la guerra?)

- eh ... bueno , pues sí , pasa algo? - espetó algo a la defensiva la prefecta.

- jiji nada no seas malpensada mujer , solo quiero que seamos amigas vale?

Definitivamente Hermione no entendía nada, y ante la ridícula sonrisita de la pelirroja se dispuso a mirar sus apuntes de encantamientos . 

... 

Después de las clases ...

Harry y Hermione repasaban los deberes de pociones, Hermione tenía suerte, tenía a su " profe" solo para ella , y cualquier duda que pudiera surgirle en su tarea( cosa dificil por la inteligencia de Herms jeje) quedaría resuelta en un plis plas. 

- esa chica me desconcierta , ahora dice que quiere ser mi amiga ... tu lo entiendes?

- ...

Harry no contestaba estaba mirando el libro de texto ,como si fuera sumamente interesante.

Al comprender que la castaña no iba a dejar de despotricar en cuanto a Ginny, el demonio decidió hacerla callar de la mejor manera: besándola.

Dejó su libro de lado , alzándose imponente en pie , rumbo Hermione.

- Ha...Satanás?

La llevó contra la estanteria , agarrando la nuca de ella con delicadeza , posando la mirada verde esmeralda con la afligida de ella ... besándola con deleite.

Hermione se estremeció ante el contacto , aún así cerro los ojos ,para disfrutar de la sensación de aquellos labios cálidos y ácidos a la vez.

- nh ...estamos en el colegio, pa-para...- siseó ella , al nota como las experimentadas manos bajaban por su cintura y caderas , y los afilados dientes mordisqueaban su cuello .

- y cuál es el problema? - en un golpe de dedo un aura trasparente inundó el aula de pociones.

La gryffindor no entendió, no percató ningún cambio en la estancia, Harry aprovechó para sacarse las gafas .

- ahora, aunque llores o grites nadie podrá escucharte jejeje...

Se dirigió a su " presa" que en esos momentos se encogía entre el " miedo " y la excitación sobre la mesa del tutor.

- Yo ... no ...

- estoy seguro de que si que quieres¬¬- la echó lenta pero forzadamente contra el pupitre , agarrando sus muñecas , apresándola a sus deseos- no hay mayor placer que el de hacer el amor a la fuerza ...

Volvió al ataque , descendió su cabeza por la cintura , lentamente para llegar a las largas piernas desnudas , explorando las intimidades que cubrían la faldilla con sus manos.

- ah!- gimió esta , al notarlo.

( - se que estamos haciendo algo malo...aunque nadie se de cuenta , aunque nadie nos escuche , estamos en el colegio y Harry es el profesor ...)

A Hermione el pensar se le hacía corto , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , cada palabra que había pensado asemejaba a una prenda de su ropa que había sido retirada , y el moreno de encontraba agarrando sus pechos con las dos manos bajo su sujetador ... masajeándolos .

- AH! HARRY!NO!

Una sombra tras la puerta del aula, escondida en la oscuridad , observaba con atención todo lo que estaba ocurriendo .

La rabia se apoderaba de ella , mientras apretaba los puños contra el oscuro umbral.

- Hermione ... he podido verlo todo - siseaba con odio en sus palabras - te aseguro que le entregaré tu alma a la muerte!

- AH! HARRY! Y SI VIENE ALGUIEN? - gemía Hermione ante el contacto del cuerpo tan cercarno al suyo .

- te he dicho que los humanos no nos pueden ver ..

- pero ... - siguió contradiciéndose ella - YO NO QUIERO!( - SI QUE QUIERO!)

- Je - depositándose encima de ella empezó a desabrocharle el sujetador .

- NO HAGAS ESO! ( SI , AZLO! MÁS , MÁS!)

De repente , tras una mirada esmeralda hacia la puerta, muy leve , Harry se puso en pie , acomodándose la túnica.

- bueno... ya puedes irte...

Eso desconcertó a Hermione , no se esperaba que el ojiverde paraba ... es más quería que continuará .

- eh? ... yo... bueno ...- se sonrojó.

Eso alegro al demonio.

- je , es que no estás satisfecha?

- EH?- se escandalizó ella - SI ! YO NO HE DICHO NADA, YO , DÉJALO!

- pues por si no lo sabías hace un momento tu cara era la misma expresión del placer ...

Hermione no aguantó la intimidación de este , y salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás del aula .

- ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!

- jeh ...

Potter sonrió , mirándola marchar deleitosamente ... pero su mirada pronto fue a parar hacia la de la otra puerta ... donde alguien miraba sorprendida lo que acababa de pasar.

(- que ha pasado?- intentaba averiguar la pelirroja - YA LO ENTIENDO!) 

Una sonrisa dichosa cubrió sus labios .

- ELLA SIMPLEMENTE ES SU AMANTE COMO YO! SATANÁS SOLO SE ESTÁ RIENDO DE ELLA!)

Mientras Ginny pensaba ( sus tonterías UU xD) la puerta se abrió con un golpe de aire, invitándola a pasar .

Harry estaba de espaldas , cuando Ginny armada de valor se decidió a pasar a la estancia.

- ¿ has pensado que me excitaría más si alguien nos miraba?¿ Ginny?- preguntó aún de espaldas este , a la jóven que lo observaba desde la puerta atentamente.

- jeh , he sido una tonta por creer lo que me dijo Miguel - rió - me aseguró que esa humana y tú os habíais jurado amor eterno ... así que ella simplemente es tu amante 

- ...

- además - dijo creída ella - esa tonta no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos !

- deja ya de cotorrear - la cortó Satanás que había aprovechado a sentarse de nuevo en su pupitre, y abierto el libro.- y si quieres que te eche un polvo , desnúdate.

Eso pareció una noticia fabulosa para la pelirroja , que hasta le brillaron los ojos ( N/a: puta ...¬¬)

- DE VERDAD!- se detuvo un instante y su expresión cambió a una más calmada- pero... a Hermione la desnudaste tú ...

Un brillo cruzó los ojos del diablo , había dado en la yaga , en el punto clave de la questión .

STRASH! 

De un golpe de aire, la camisa de ginny se hizo pedazos , dejándola en ropa interior.

- te parece bien asi? jejeje - rió él con burla.- ven , te voy a hacer el favor...

La chica estaba seria, indecisa, sabía que él solo quería sexo, que se estaba riéndo de ella ,pero aún así el deseo la llevó a acercarse.

Lo ´besó en los labios , lentamente , mientras Potter estaba serio e impasivo , como si el aire chocara su boca.

- pero ...- volvió a hablar Ginny - podría entrar alguien ,haznos invisibles ,como pasó con Hermione ...

- hmmm - sonrisa por parte del moreno, agarró del pelo a Ginny , haciéndola daño y asustándola - creo que pretendes demasiado zorra, para mí solo eres una simple compañera de show.

- ...

- o es precisamente la falta de publico lo que te fastidia?- empujó a Ginny , casi dejándola caer.

Empezó a reírse de ella socarronamente.

-no ...- está se sintió indignada y humillada- no es eso... lo único que quiero - chilló - ES QUE ME TRATES COMO A ESA MUJER!

Ginny corrió hacia la puerta, para irse por donde había venido , Harry la detuvo.

- Ginny - siseó mientras mordía una pluma - para mí eres un juguete, y nunca dejarás de serlo ... y si te portas mal - Lanzó la pluma con potencia hacia una rana disecada , pasando por el rostro de la pelirroja- .. ya sabes lo que te puede pasar.

La pluma traspaso a la rana disecada por el corazón , y un rasguño apareció en la mejilla de esta, sangrando un poco.

- jajajaja - se volvió reír en la cara de ella , marchándose él esta vez , dejándola tirada allí. 

... 

En la sala común de Gryffindor , en los sofás que estaban cerca de fuego , descansaba Hermione.

apollaba la cabeza pesadamente en sus brazos cruzados, pensativa.

( - estará Harry áun en el aula de pociones? me apetece mucho verlo ...pero me da verguenza )

Hermione cogió su mochila , miró en las habitaciones haber si Parvati o Lavender estaban por allí y al ver que no estaban , decidió ir sola a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Bajó pensativa por las escaleras , hasta llegar allí , la señora Pince leía y Hermione se sentó al final de la biblioteca , en una mesa que daba a una ventana que dejaba ver los terrenos.

Cuando se hubo sentado y abierto el libro de transformaciones , la señora Pince salió de allí dejando la biblioteca vacía .

La castaña agarró la varita, dispuesta a practicar lo último que le había enseñado Mcgonagall, cuando corriendo entró Ginny , iba hacia donde estaba ella .

- Ginny? - se sorprendió la prefecta al ver que la chica , corría hacia ella , sin expresión alguna , pero si con la ropa medio rota y desabrochada- que te ha pasado?- se interesó. 

Ella frunció el ceño y se puso a gritar , por suerte solo estaban ellas dos allí en esos momentos.

- QUE QUE ME HA PASADO?NO TE DAS CUENTAS DE QUE NO SIRVES PARA NADA?- chilló la diabla/ángel-COMO ERES UN DESASTRE EN LA CAMA , HE TENIDO QUE SACIAR YO SUS APETITOS SEXUALES!

Hermione quedó conmocionada, casi se cae al suelo de la impresión. 

- que -que estás diciendo Ginny?

Ginny se cruzó de brazos dichosa .

- acaso crees que eres especial? que tonta eres ...eres una simple amante más!- se rió a carcajadas- lo penoso es que solo lo habeís echo una vez!- pinchó venenosamente - te crees que ahora que no eres virgen eres especial? pues no!Satanás nunca se tomaría enserio a una mujer humana xD- las carcajadas cada vez eran mas grandes .

- ... no , no puede ser...- la chica no pudo evitar que se le empezaran a caer las lágrimas de los ojos.

- que no? jeje la prueba está en que acaba de hacer el amor conmigo y no contigo - se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda , satisfecha - así que será mejor que no te atrevas a regresar al mundo de los demonios , adiós!

Y Ginny se fue , dejando sola a Hermione , en un mar de melancolía , sus ojos se empapaban.

( - lo que siempre me preocupaba era que Harry fuera a cambiar una vez yo perdiera mi virginidad...tenía miedo a sufrir, - los llantos ahora fueron largos y desconsolados - estoy tan enamorada de Harry que no puedo evitar sufrir como una condenada!)

... 

Ginny había salido de la biblioteca feliz como una lombriz por su hazaña , iba canturreando por el pasillo ,cuando vio a Miguel. 

- Miguel :D.

Pero el arcángel( Ron) tenía cara de estar muy molesto .

- te dije que no lastimaras a Hermione...

Pero la pelirroja no se intimidó ante las secas y duras palabras del arcángel.

- oye ¬¬- se defendió - que ahora puedes lucirte jeje. 

Y ancha y pancha siguió su camino por el pasillo , mientras Ron la maldecía y entraba a la biblioteca.

Tenía que encontrar a su amada a cualquier precio, debía consolarla. 

La señora Pince no llegaba aún y el pelirrojo miró en todas direcciones, encontrando en un rincón , mirando por la ventana a Hermione , sollozando silenciosamente .

-Hermione ...

- ... - pequeño silencio- Ron?

- Herms...- volvió a repetir este , mientras la miraba.

- parece que a Ginny , solo le gusta Harry por su atractivo físico ...

- HERMIONE HAS DE ESCUCHARME!- chilló Ron, sin dejarla hablar. 

Pero la castaña se había girado hacia el guardían , hábilmente , con lágrimas en los ojos.

- POR QUE LOS DEMONIOS SON ASÍ!

- Hermione ...- se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta.

- yo no puedo tomarme las relaciones sexuales sólo como una diversión , para mí lo correcto es hacerlo solamente con la persona amada...

Se desesperó, chillando más fuerte , deshaogando sus dolores.

- ACASO ME EQUIVOCO?NO CREO QUE ESTÉ DICIENDO NINGUNA LOCURA! 

Ron la miraba atentamente, escuchando cada y una de sus palabras.

- no entiendo a Harry , juro que no lo entiendo!lo amo tanto que ... 

Aún así esas palabras dañaban el corazón de Ron , cerró los ojos , agarró de la muñeca a Hermione y la atrajo hacia él.

La abrazó con fuerza, esta se sorprendió ante el acto.

- no te preocupes , mi objetivo era que los demonios desaparecieran para siempre del mundo de los humanos...

Se separó un poco de ella , solo rozando sus hombros , fijando los ojos azules contra los asustados de ella.

- pero ahora , mi prioridad es que él deje de mancillar tu honor ...

- Ron?

.- no le permitiré a Satanás que se quede contigo ...- agachó poco a poco la cabeza , lentamente , acercando sus labios a los entreabiertos de ella , depositando un suave y leve beso .

( - RON!)

Lo que no sabían ellos es que , desde los terrenos de Hogwarts se veía la ventana que tenían ellos al lado , y una persona los miraba fijamente , sus pupilas verdes brillantes en furia.

CONTINUARÁ... 

n/A:SIENTO ABER TARDADO MÁS EN ACTUALIZAR, AHORA NO IRÉ TAN RÁPIDA COMO EN EL PRINCIPIO YA QUE TENGO MUCHOS FICS PENDIENTES Y EL ORDENADOR NO ME VAMUY BIEN, ASÍ QUE ... PIDO PACIENCIA . 

ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS, Y OS ANIMO A LEEOS MAS FICS MIOS , O METEROS EN MI WEB- QUE MÁS ? AH SI .

- QUE OPINAÍS DE GINNY? JEJEJE xD podeís decirle lo k querais :P-

un besote fuerte y hasta la próxima, se despide:

HERMI18- LORENA.


	15. Sabbath

CAP- 15-Sabbath:

Los labios de Ron se separaron lentamente de los de Hermione, el beso había sido muy corto y puro ...más bien fue un leve roce .

La expresión de la castaña era de auténtica sorpresa, no esperaba para nada que el arcángel llegara a besarla .

- Ron...( - por que me ha besado?)

Desde los terrernos ,furioso, Satanás decidió hacerse notar ... ese arcángel estaba tocado a Hermione en los hombros ! 

éste se dio cuenta de la presencia del demonio y protegió a Hermione con su cuerpo de una ráfaga de energia que rompió todos los cristales de las ventanas.

- CUIDADO HERMIONE!

- QUE? - la ropa y el cabello empezaron a balancearse por la potencia - KYAAA!

Hermione quedó protegida en el pecho de Ron,asustada, atando cabos de que había ocurrido ...

La chica se soltó del agarre para correr a mirar al exterior de los ventanales rotos.

Sus sospechas se hicieron realidad... Harry estaba abajo, mirando hacia allí , mirándola a ella.

- HARRY!- chilló la prefecta - ( no puede ser! lo ha visto todo?)- se pinchó un dedo con un cristal roto- ains , duele! 

Se despistó con el pinchazo ,cuando vió que el moreno se alejaba a paso lento .

- HARRY!- volvió a chillar Hermione, queriendo llamar su atención .

Decidió salir corriendo en su busqueda, Ron la trató de detener.

- HERMIONE!

- SUÉLTAME, RON , YO...!

El guardian de Gryffindor cogió el dedo ensangrentado y se lo llevó a la punta de los labios , lo besó.

La chica se sonrojó , mientras el dedo alquiría un tenue calor y sanaba al instante.

El ojiazul miró seria pero cariñosamente a la muchacha. 

- Hermione , no vayas... si estás con él ,solo sufrirás- entrecerró los ojos - las heridas del cuerpo sanan ,pero no las del corazón .

Hermione miraba ensimismada a Ron, tenía razón en todo lo que decía ,pero ... lo empujó ,para safarse de él . 

- Ron! ya es demasiado tarde!- espetó decidida- yo ... tampoco se por que lo quiero ... - la chica parecía un poco triste , temblaba ligeramente - soy consciente de que es alguien malicioso y muy cruel...

El pelirrojo la escuchaba atentamente ,con semblante triste .

- ... y se también que lo mejor hubiera sido seguir enamorada de ti... pero ahora ya no puedo estar con otra persona que no sea - sonrió - Harry .

La chica se fue a paso lento hacia la puerta, se giró a mirar a Ron ,por última vez, estaba levemente sonrosada.

- mi alma ... lo desea - se giró y marchó corriendo- perdóname!

Ron volvió a chillar,pero no corrió tras ella .

- ESCUCHA, TU NO CONOCES LA VERDADERA FIGURA DEL DIABLO!...

Pero Hermione , lo lo escuchó .

La furia empezó a reflejarse en las pupulas azules , el cabello del arcángel empezó a menguar en el suave viento .

- Satanás ... no te conviene que me enfade ... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione corría por los terrenos, mirando a todos lados para encontrar a su amado demonio.

-( mi alma pertenece a Harry ...aunque me denigre y sea cruel conmigo ... yo lo amo )

La chica pudo divisar cerca del lago la figura alta y esbelta del profesor.

( - por eso no soportaría que me odiara ...) Harry!- chilló ella para llamar su atención .

Se acercó lentamente , el moreno no hizo amago de girarse.

- HARRY!- repitió ella ,insistiendo. Pero Potter no se giraba. 

( - estará enfadado?)

- que te pasa ?- preguntó inocente ,pero pronto entendió : Lo había visto todo ... el beso .Hermione no pudo evitar enfurecer, una imagen de Ginny contándole que había echo el amor con Harry se selló en su mente - NO SE PARA QUE TE ENFADAS, SI TU TE HAS ACOSTADO CON GINNY!

Descargada la rabia , Hermione esperó una reacción de éste ... que llegó .

Harry se giró muy serio , mirándola fijamente a los ojos . 

Hermione se sonrojó , arrepentida de haberle chillado esa última frase.

- ¿ qué? - sonó molesto y burlón - lo que acabas de decir es una gilipollez...

Se acercó a ella poco a poco , severo .

- el castigo por haber traicionado mi amor eterno será muy duro. 

La castaña trató de defenderse .

- EH? PERO SI YO NO...!

- Cállate - ordenó él , tajante - celebraremos Sabbath.

La bruja no entendió .

- Sabbath? ¬¬ - pero recordó algo .

FLASH BACK :

"- acaso envidias a la mujer con la que me acuesto en público ,como espectáculo en las noches de reunión?

( - reunión? se referirá al sabbath?)

El chico sonrió , extrañamente , mientras agarraba a Hermione de la cadera y se la subía encima , quedando sobre sus piernas .

- si lo deseas puedo tratarte de la misma manera..."

FIN FLASH BACK .

- Ojo por ojo, traición por traición - siseó crudamente Satanás.

- ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!RON ME FORZÓ !

El ojiverde la agarró del cuello, chillándole en plena cara.

-¿ ME PUEDES JURAR QUE EN NINGÚN MOMENTO TUVISTE LA INTENCIÓN DE BUSCAR SU AYUDA!¿

- ... - Hermione agachó la mirada , en eso Satanás tenía razón ... el ver a Ron fue como una fuente de escape para confesarle sus problemas.

Satanás comprendió ese silencio y la soltó .

- entonces tendrás que venir al Sabbath- rotundo- y allí te castigaré ...

- NO!- solo logró articular Hermione- NO IRÉ ! NO QUIERO IR!

Pero Harry se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a Hermione sola en el lago .

(- Por qué no me entiende? ¿ por qué me dice cosas tan crueles?Se abrá aburrido de mí por que ya no soy virgen?¿ seré solo una amante para él ,tal como me dijo Ginny? ¿ QUE PUEDO HACER?)

Esas y mil preguntas más irrumpieron en la mente desesperada de la gryffindor.

------------------------- 

Era Sábado , no habían clases y Hermione se la pasó en la sala común de Gryffindor encerrada toda la mañana .

Parvati y Lavender intentaron llevarla a Hogsmeade pero la chica se negó .

- por que no te vienes? lo pasaremos genial!- dijo Lavender.

- si - afirmó Parvati - además jejeje vendrán chicos de ravenclaw , podremos ligar las tres :P.

La castaña solo negó con la mano desde la cortina de su cama .

- no ... me duele el estómago, suerte chicas .( -lo que me faltaba¬¬ ligar con chicos de ravenclaw...UU)

- Bueno ...- dijeron decepcionadas ambas chicas - ... tú te lo pierdes, hasta la tarde ...

Parvati y Lavender se fueron , dejando sola a Hermione , que rápidamente corrió la cortina de su cama y se puso a leer un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Pero no se podía concentrar, esa noche ... esa noche era el Sabbath.

Ayer noche un demonio mensajero la irrumpió en la habitación cuando estaba sola y le entregó una invitación y una túnica oscura para aquella noche .

A las once y media irían a recogerla ...

( - NO QUIERO IR!- se dijo Hermione para si misma- no quiero verles ... ni a Satanás , ni a Ginny ...)

Se echó en su cama a leer ...

Las horas pasaban y pasaban , Hermione solo daba vueltas en la cama ... hasta que decidió ducharse y vestirse...

( - no tengo alternativa- apretó la túnica con rabia - tendré que ir ... )

Llegó la noche ...

Y allí estaba ella, vestida de negro completamente, sus cabellos castaños sobresalían un poco de su túnica y una cara asustada y algo pálida se asomaba mirando el lugar.

De nuevo estaba en el infierno , pudo escuchar graznar a los cuervos y la gran puerta de la mansión del demonio estaba abierta de par en par .

Hermione tragó saliva, tenía bastante miedo de entrar allí .

¿ que se encontraría?

Saco fuerzas de flaqueza y dio un par de pasos tímidos en el gran comedor...

Estaba todo oscuro, solo había una luz piloto de color rojo dando forma a la muchedumbre de figuras ... y un sonido sexual hacía eco en las paredes.

Bestias,demonios y brujas hacían el amor locamente por todas las partes del gran salón .

Los gemidos eran brutales , el olor a sexo y sudor era la fragancia más afrodisíaca del lugar...Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par .

Chocó con una bruja que era duramente penetrada por detrás por una bestia con cabeza de toro , que chillaba deseosa de más.

La capucha le dejó la cara y cabello al descubierto, mientras intetaba apartarse.

- HERMIONE?- alguien detrás de ella la llamó .

La gryffindor se giró ,para quedar cara a cara con su peor enemiga : Ginny.

La pelirroja llevaba una túnica como ella , pero a diferencia suya la chica tenía una expresión feliz .

- Ginny ...

- entonces has venido jeje - rió la chica - aunque era natural , a fin de cuentas tu también eres amante de Satanás . 

Ginny se encargó de explicar y a la vez torturar a Hermione , hablandole del Sabbath .

Mientras los ecos apasionados se escuchaban por todas partes.

- para las brujas es un gran honor que Satanás les haga el amor en este tipo de fiestas ...todo transcurre entre : el pecado,la codicia y la lujuria...- engreída- espero que Satanás también te elija a tí jujuju , aunque suelo ser yo siempre su favorita,claro...- añadió veloz.

Hermione no tenía palabras , cada segundo y palabra que escuchaba/pasaba sentía que no devería haber venido allí ...

( -ahora entiendo que es el Sabbath... ahora comprendo mi castigo... Harry hará el amor con Ginny ,delante de mí ... )

Los demonios dejaron sus " quehaceres " velozmente , la gran puerta de plata se abría en esos momentos y una alfombra larga y negra llegaba hasta el trono .

La puerta se abrió , las luces se apagaron , las velas se encendieron ... la figura alta e imponente del diablo en todo su explendor surcaba en la puerta.

Moreno , cabellos largos y lisos , cuernos de cabra imponentes... túnica negra sedosa, alas desgarrantes (N/a: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

Todas las brujas y diablas se sonrojaron .

- ohhhhhhhhh

- que bueno está el señor satanás...

- que ojos ...

- lo daría todo por ser suya ...

Ginny y Hermione también miraban entre la multitud , Ginny triumfante y Hermione temblorosa.

Satanás se dirigió a sus discípulos desde el trono .

- muchas gracias por haber venido esta noche jejeje - suspiro femenino de nuevo - disfrutad de este mundo corrupto hasta saciaros... 

Dichas estas simples palabras , el moreno bajó de su trono para infiltrarse entre las mujeres, todas lo intentaban tocar ,pero Satanás se dirigía hacia Ginny y ella.

Hermione fue retrocediendo, quería marchar de allí .

( - se acabó ...que cruel eres ... )

Las brujas empezaron a quejarse envidiosas.

- ESCOGERA A GINNY COMO SIEMPRE!

- QUE SUERTE!

- ¬¬ SIEMPRE ELLA ES SU FAVORITA!

La pelirroja se estaba inflando como un globo de orgullo , Hermione por su parte se giró dispuesta a irse...

( - lo mejor será ... que renuncie a Satanás para siem...)

- ( ... pre)

La habían agarrado del brazo , la chica no pudo moverse más .

- tú eres la elegida - rotundo .Los ojos verdes la penetraron , dejándole ver a la chica que no se trataba de broma alguna. 

La multitud ovacionó sorprendida... sobretodo cierta pelirroja. 

( - QUE HA DICHO? NO PUEDE SER!)Furiosa , la semidiable señaló a Hermione con el dedo y chilló ante todos.

- ESTA MUJER ES UNA SIMPLE HUMANA!NO PUEDE ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR!

Eso creó una fuerte tensión entre todos que no tardaron que quejarse.

- UNA HUMANA? QUE HACE UNA HUMANA AQUÍ?

- COMO PUEDE ELEGIR A UNA SIMPLE HUMANA?

Ginny siguió metiendo leña al fuego .

- ASÍ ES ,ESTA MUJER ES UNA HUMANA!

- señor SATANÁS!

- SEÑOR!

Todos chillaban ,preguntaban y questionaban ... Satanás que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió de golpe y con un brazo cogió el cuerpo de Hermione a peso.

- CALLÁOS LACAYOS! YO HE ELEGIDO A ESTA MUJER Y NO HAY MÁS QUE HABLAR!

Todos se callaron,asustados y temerosos... todos menos ...

- PERO NO PUEDES SATANÁS!...

Una larga y afilada espada llegó veloz y punzante hasta la nariz de la chica , que calló paralizada.

- más vale que te calles Ginebra ...¿ con quién te crees que estás hablando?ç

- ah ... - se echó hacia atrás.

El ojiverde soltó su espada y fue con Hermione en brazos hasta un altar en medio de la sala redonda.

Soltó a la chica allí con brusquedad , dejándola a la vista de todos.

( - PERO ... YO PENSABA QUE IBA A QUEDARSE CON GINNY! POR QUÉ...?) 

- Bueno... el espectáculo comienza ahora ... - siseó divertido , tomando una copa de vino que le tendió Belcebú .

El líquido chorreó por los labios morenos que capturaron velozmente los de la chica bajo él .

- NOOOO!- gruñó Hermione ( - ESTO SERÁ UN HONOR PARA TODAS LAS QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ ... PERO PARA MÍ NO LO ÉS!)- nhhhhh!

El vino traspasó la boca de él hacia la de ella , dejándole su sabor y ... la inmovilidad!

La chica no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, solo le quedaba ... CHILLAR!

Abajo, todos miraban atentamente ... alguna que otra envidiosa comentaba con sus compañeras el echo de ser Hermione la elegida.

- yo soy mejor que ella seguro ...¬¬

- y yo...

- es demasiado niña, podrá servir de pareja del señor? - le decía un bestio a otro.

( - NO LO ENTIENDO... POR QUÉ ...?)

Sin casi percatarse las manos de Satanás vagaban por su cuerpo, la desnudaban y acariciaban la piel ... la túnica pronto estaría haciendo historia.

- ah!

Las piernas fueron acariciadas , desnudadas ... sus dedos y uñas rajando la ropa interior y perdiéndose en su intimidad...

- NO!BASTA!- Satanás estaba encima de ella, entre sus piernas .( - soy el centro del espectáculo?)

Todos miraban con la boca abierta, inclusive Ginny como el demonio se perdía en las inglés de Hermione , lamiendo lujuriosamente el castaño vello púbico.

- DETÉNTE POR FAVOR! NO QUIERO!- chilló la chica empezando a sollozar.

- Te has besado con un ángel ...- repuso enfurecido él . 

- ÉL ME BESO DE REPENTE , NO PUDE DETENER... !

- NO TENÍAS POR QUE ACEPTARLO!- fue rotundo,potente y lleno de furia miró a Hermione a los ojos ... mirada esmeralda congelada .- has venido aquí a ser castiga no? pues ya sabes lo que te toca...

( - castigada?este será mi castigo ...?)

Las lágrimas vencieron y empezaron a aflorar por las mejillas pálidas y a la vez enrojecidas.

- ( por qué? por que a pesar de amarte tanto ...?) ...- lamidas , caricias bruscas - (- ... aunque me hagas cosas bruscas , aunque me hieras ... siempre voy a estar pensando en tí?)

- CREÉME! - chilló Hermione , su voz hizo eco , Satanás se detuvo .- NUNCA HE TRAICIONADO EL AMOR ETERNO QUE TE JURÉ AQUEL DÍA!HOY TE AMO MÁS QUE EN AQUEL MOMENTO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ!

Este simplemente la miraba ,fijamente , escuchándola...

- por favor ... créeme ...TE AMO! Y JURO QUE MIS SENTIMIENTOS SON SINCEROS!- ahí estaba su verdad , la había chillado a los cuatro vientos en pleno infierno y con todos los subditos de su amado delante.

- que mujer más rara - decía un demonio .

- se abrá vuelto loca con las caricias de Satanás - corroboró una diablilla.

Satanás y Hermione se siguieron mirando, fijamente , pero ...

Con una velocidad absoluta la túnica se rasgó por la mitad... el pecho de Hermione quedó al descubierto, creando mucho interés entre los diablos y bestios.

( - entonces ... por más que se lo explique no puede creerme? ... no puedes creerme?...)

La decepción se dibujaba cada vez más en las pupilas color miel , una lágrima dejaba ver el dolor de su corazón .

Satanás abrió mucho los ojos y poco a poco separó las manos lujuriosas del pecho de ella , para acariciar su rostro , besar sus labios , acercar su oído cerca de su corazón para escuchar sus latidos...

( - Harry ... yo te amo , y aunque no sea correspondida , solo te pediré ... que me entiendas)

Tras ese pensamiento , el moreno la abrazó .

Un abrazo sin lujuria , más puro del que un diablo del calíbre de Satanás pudiera dar jamás .

Se les veía tan bien juntos , que todos abrieron la boca de par en par ...

De repente , éste se separó de Hermione , se puso en pie , colocó la túnica y separó del altar.

- El Sabbath a terminado ...

- CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOO?

- ... y nunca más volveré a celebrarlo ...

El oscuro diablo se fue por la alfombra negra dirección a los pasillos de la mansión ... con Hermione en sus brazos ,claro está. jejeje.

- MARCHAOS!- rugió feroz arto de tantas críticas de sus subditos en toda esa noche .

Estos obedecieron sin más , no querían hacer enfadar a su señor ...

Ginny se fue ,pero en su cabeza... ideas perversas empezaban a florecer. 

Minutos más tarde...

Hermione despertó , estaba molida , se encontró en unas conocidas sábanas de seda ...

- donde estoy?... Harry ?...

- has reflexionado? - una fría voz conocida le llamó la atención .

Sentado a su lado y mirándola desde que se había despertado estaba Satanás , con el pelo corto , justo como cuando se hacía pasar por su primo.

- ...

- creo que el castigo que te he dado a sido suficiente ... descansa un poco...

DIcho esto,se fue de allí ,dejándola sola.

- HARRY!- demasiado tarde , se había ido ... y a ella solo le quedaba pensar ... un montón de cosas le inundaban la cabeza - ( - a que castigo se refería ...? no hizo el amor con Ginny ... y tampoco conmigo como espectáculo...eso quiere decir ...- una imagen de su demonio vino a su mente- que no me ha castigado!) 

Hermione se levantó de la cama , las ideas le venían veloces a la cabeza, estaba empezando a atar cabos a todo ...

( - me ha elegido a mí y no a Ginny ... ha dicho que nunca más celebraría el Sabbath ... acaso eso és que ...)

La chica se puso las zapatillas y salió corriendo de la habitación , escaleras abajo, buscando por todos lados un rastro de cabello moreno.

( - puede que me esté apresurando pero... - llegó a las escaleras principales y recien habiéndolas bajado , allí estaba él - pero creo que ... HARRY ME QUIERE!)

- HARRY!

Este se giró, dejando ver su sensualidad echa persona con ese rostro perfilado ... con esa mirada , con ese todo suyo ...

- qué?

Hermione no dudó más y saltó encima de él , rodeando sus brazos.

- pasa que te quiero ... - ( - él me quiere... pero no podía hacermerlo ver de otra forma , es el diablo...)

Ambos cayeron sentados en las escaleras.

- te quiero ... -repitió - y tú a mí?

El rostro moreno adquirió un tenue rosado, cerró los ojos satisfecho, mientras la abrazaba .

- aún no te has dado cuenta ? eres muy tonta ...- la besó , delicadamente , con amor ... era la primera vez que notaba amor en aquellos besos de Satanás .

( - quiero permanecer junto a Harry - éste empezó a lamer su cuello - y seguirlo donde quiera que vaya ...- mirada amorosa - donde sea ( - jeh ...) - aunque ese lugar ... sea el infierno ...) 

- ven , te aré el amor en mi dormitorio...

( - pase lo que pase , ya nada me importa ... )

CONTINUARÁ ...

n/a : siento la tardanza pero aquí estoy jejee mil gracias como siempre a vuestros reviews... tengo una noticia que daros , quedan DOS CAPITULOS PARA EL FINAL .

no se si estareís contentos os tristes,peor bueno ... esto se acaba chicos y espeor k hayais disfrutado el fic ejejej ,un beso a todos y espero vuestros reviews sobre el cap eh? chauuuuu. 

hermi18-lorena.


	16. Muerte

Cap 16 - Muerte.

Tras las grandes puertas de roble , tras las cortinas sedosas de una matrimonial cama , estaban Harry y Hermione ... amándose.

De una manera distinta a la anterior , no solo el olor a sexo y el placer eran los que dominaban la situación ... un nuevo sentimiento había nacido de las entrañas de Satanás... 

Un sentimiento que solo había podido obtener gracias a una castaña chiquilla , sencilla y bonita ... pero a la vez tan poderosa ...

Tan poderosa como para hacer rendir sus devilidades en el más poderoso de los diablos.

Las pupilas verde esmeralda solo eran para Hermione Granger.

Los besos y caricias eran suaves y apasionados a la vez, los suaves gemidos la música más sensual ...

( - que beso tan tierno... és muy distinto al que me ha dado en el Sabbath ...en realidad es el beso más tierno que me ha dado hasta ahora ... Harry ... )

Echada en la cama dejándose llevar por el placer , gemía Hermion.

( - cada vez que nuestros labios se rozan, cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se tocan ... inevitablemente me enamoro más de él ...)

El moreno besaba las piernas desnudas de arriba a abajo , con espacial cuidado en sus dedos.

- Hermione ...

( - cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre ... sería mejor que me tratara incluso como antes, al ser tan dulce ¡No puedo resistirme!)

Se abrazaron estrechamente uniendo más sus cuerpos aún . 

- ahhhh - gimió Hermione quedamente ( - será mejor que deje de reprimirme...)

- Nunca imaginé que algo así podría pasarme a mí ...- susurró Satanás en el oído de la muchacha, estrechándola con fuerza como si fuera a escapar de sus brazos.  
- Harry ...  
- Te amo ... - susurró él- Hermione, te amo ...

Y volvieron los besos , la pasión , el respeto en las caricias que tanto llegaban a enloquecerle a Hermione .

( - es como si por primera vez Harry hubiera entendido el significado de esa frase ... és como los niños cuando empiezan a aprender palabras ... Harry nunca había sabido lo que significaba la palabra "amor"...)

El ojiverde extendió la sábana para taparla y volaron cientas de plumas negras sobre ellos dos.

Hermione contempló maravillada, Harry sonrió .

( - puedo sentir su amor en cada rincón de mi cuerpo , ahhhh- gemido ensordecedor ante una lengua invadiendo su botón del placer - debo aceptar su amor y mi destino...siéntelo Harry ... ¿ puede sentir mi amor?)

Horas más tarde ...

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama , con una bata de terciopelo negro... 

Harry estaba de pie, en la misma habitación , mirando por los ventanales grandiosos ...

- Hermione ... - susurró el diablo de espaldas a ella.  
- ¿ qué? - preguntó con un hilo de voz ella .  
- ven conmigo al mundo de los demonios ... para siempre ... - contestó este, impávido y seco.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella petición .

-¿ eh...?

Harry se giró hacia ella, sus pupilas verdes clavadas en sus ojos castaños con toda la sinceridad y seriedad del mundo.

- quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa y estés conmigo durante toda la eternidad , Hermione... - claro y conciso.  
-pero ...

La chica mostró una gran inseguridad ante tal petición , apretó un poco los puños, encogiéndose en la cama .

- para eso deverías abandonar el mundo de los humanos ... - seriamente - ... en otras palabras , tendrías ... que morir. 

La palabra "morir" asustó bastante a la chica que rápidamente se llevó una mano en el pecho... el cual pareciera que se le quería salir por la boca de la impresión .

- Harry ... yo ... eso - tibuteó la Gryffindor sin saber que decir.  
-yo no puedo estar eternamente en tu mundo ... cambiando de apariencia cada dos por tres ... - replicó él mirando la pared -además ... la vida humana es demasiado corta...  
- ...  
- tarde o temprano - continuó hablando el - tendrás que comprender que significa ser amada ... por alguien como yo...

Los ojos verdes se clavaron de nuevo en ella, Hermione quedó callada, pensativa... meditándolo todo.

( - abandonar mi mundo... Hogwarts, todo ... )

Harry se percató de la ansiedad que habían provocado sus palabras, sonriendo fue hacia ella.

Le puso una mano en la cabeza ,alborotándole el pelo .

- piénsalo con calma ...- espetó él - pero ... si no puedes decidirte... - aquel rostro que vio Hermione, definitivamente , era del diablo - ... te llevaré a la fuerza .

Y entonces quedó dormida, cayendo en la cama , su último recuerdo vagando por sus pensamientos levemente ...

( - dejar mi mun... do ...)

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos pudo distinguir los cortinajes de las camas adoseladas de Hogwarts.

Veloz levantó la cabeza y separó estas encontrándose con la habitación de chicas de Gryffindor.

( - Harry me ha llevado de vuelta ... )

Se levantó, duchó , vistió y peinó y con seriedad y preocupación se fue a desayunar al gran comedor. 

Los alumnos iban de un lado a otro cuando la prefecta se sentaba en el sitio de siempre.

Desde su lugar en la mesa pudo ver a Harry,como profesor , bebiendo de su copa de vino ...  
En la mesa de los slytheryns a cierta pelirroja con el ceño fruncido ... y en su misma mesa , el alto pelirrojo de los ojos azules que la contemplaba sin expresión .

Se sintió un poco incómoda hasta que sus amigas Lavender y Parvati llegaron a la mesa.

Venían riendo, se las veía felices .

- ¡Hermione!¿ qué tal? llevas rara estos días ...- espetó Parvati sirviéndose café .  
- no es nada ... és extres por los éxtasis ...  
- ahhh vaya , ¡pero si vas a aprobar!- dijo Lavender - para algo eres la mejor de la clase jejeje

( - la mejor de la clase ... Hogwarts , todo ... )

La chica miraba cada y uno de los rincones del comedor ... uno de los sitios donde había estado y compartido durante años . 

(- no es que no quiera ir al infierno ,pero ... )

La castaña se puso las manos en la cabeza , muy deshorientada. 

- Parvati ... Lavender ... - las llamó Hermione, estas dejaron de hablar de los chicos de ravenclaw- ...  
- ¿ qué pasa Hermione?- preguntó la morena . 

Hermione, muy seria agarró a ambas chicas de las manos .

- ¿ qué hariáis si yo muriera?

Las dos chicas se quedaron durante unos segundos calladas , y bastante embobadas.

Hermione no perdió la compostura ni un momento, hasta que un par de puños le dieron un capón en la cabeza.

- ¡ Hermione, no seas pájaro de malaguero!- se quejó Lavender.  
- ¿ cómo te vas a morir tú, de un día para otro?¬¬ - se puso nerviosa Parvati - anda ya ... ¡ come!

Y las chicas siguieron hablando tranquilas, Hermione por su parte apenas probó su tostada con mermelada.

La castaña cogió su mochila y se dirigió a el aula transformaciones sin mediar palabra con nadie ...

Harry desde la mesa , la observaba marchar tras sus gafas redondas.

( - sé que todo tiene un final pero ... ¡ Me cuesta hacerme la idea de que tengo que morir!)

Y corrió pasillo arriba.

( - separarme de mis amigas , no ver más a mis padres ... ¡ NO SE QUE HACER!)

La clase de Transformaciones pasó sin mayor novedad ... 

Hermione casi no acertó con su transformación de pájaro a cáliz de agua ... ( como repaso de años anteriores) ,por lo cual McGonagall pensó que estaba enferma.  
Inquieta, después , se dirigió a clase de pociones...

Hellon aún no había regresado , ya que aún estaba Harry en ese mundo ... y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en que el pobre antiguo profesor estaría en su casa sin hacer nada.

Sin más que hacer siguió la clase de su amado sin preámbulo alguno ...

------------------------------- 

En otra parte del castillo , en los terrenos concretamente ... la figura de una muchacha pelirroja se dibujaba en el lago.

El viento mobía su cabello con agilidad, mientras en su rostro se pintaba la cólera absoluta.

- bueno ... solo me queda jugar , una última carta...

Con los ojos cerrados , esperó , hasta que apareciéndose a su lado la figura de otro chico pelirrojo la acompañó en su soledad.

- Ginny ...

Ginny se giró hacia el arcángel , seria.

- Miguel ...

- mira - le dijo él- a partir de hoy no voy a ayudarte más ...  
- ju ... - rió la chica - no has echo nada del otro mundo para ayudarme , Miguel - contestó con sequedad la semiángel. 

El pelirrojo fue hacia ella, obligándola a mirarlo.

- yo voy a enfrentarme a Harry , frente a frente ...- seriedad- en cuanto a tí , Ginny, creo que deverías intentar recuperar tu corazón de ángel ..¡puedes hacerlo!- la animó Ron.  
- ...  
- así que deja de herir a Hermione y ...  
- ya es tarde ...- Ginny se había separado de él, dándole la espalda mirando el lago .  
- ¿ qué quieres decir?

Pero Ron abrió los ojos de par en par .

- .. ya es ... demasiado tarde ...- siseó ella, y sus palabras se las llevaron el viento.

- no puede ser ... ¡ Hermione!- y horrorizado , el pelirrojo salió corriendo de allí .

Ginny , sola de nuevo, empezó a reír estruéndosamente .

- Jajajajaja ¡ ÉS MUY TARDE! Jajajajaja.

Hermione subía lentamente escalón tras escalón ...las clases habían finalizado ya y cansada, se disponía a darse una buena ducha caliente en su dormitorio .

Mientras subía , estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos ...

( - amo a Harry ... y quiero estar junto a él ... si me pongo a pensar nada de lo que ha ocurrido ha sido una casualidad ...) 

Seguía subiendo los escalones, un poco cansada, solo le quedaban dos pisos para llegar al séptimo y torre de Gryffindor.

- ( ese libro ... nunca antes lo había visto ... y un día lo encontré , sin más ... nadie más lo vio ...¿ por qué? ... )

Una idea le vino a la cabeza de golpe.

( - y si ... ¿ el destino fue el que quiso que encontrara ese libro...? puede que ese libro estuviera esperando para mí ...) 

Cientos de imágenes empezaron a turbar su mente , ya estaba llegando a los últimos escalones que le darían a su torre.

( - la persona no ha buscado a su libro , sino el libro a la persona ... y esa ... ¡ soy yo! puede que Harry me estuviera buscando desde haces millares de años ... )

Ya había llegado , solo le quedaba un escalón de aquellas cansinas escaleras movedizas ...

- ( si ese és mi destino yo...)

Alzó un pie , solo un escalón ... solo uno ... lo apoyó ,pero se encontró con vacio ... el escalón había desaparecido y su cuerpo calló por el agujero ... cayó pesadamente , buscando el suelo de la recepción .

Ron entraba en esos momentos en el vestíbulo, pero ...

- ¡ Hermione!

Un ruído seco y de desgarré sonó en aquellos momentos .

Los alumnos que pasaban por allí en esos momentos gritaron , el cuerpo de Hermione yacía muerto en el suelo ...

( - ...quiero permanecer junto a Harry , por toda la eternidad...) 

Una especie de electricidad llegó al corazón de cierto moreno que leía en su despacho .

Potter levantó la cabeza, sintiendo como si algo se fuera ... un alma había abandonado su cuerpo ... el alma de ...

- ... Hermione ...

Ron por su parte, corrió esquivando a las personas que se arremolinaban para ver el cadáver .

Muchos chillaban , otras como Lavender y Parvati lloraban , Ron las separó a ambas.

- ¡ Apartad!

- ¿ qué está pasando ... ? - la voz de Mcgonagall se escuchaba a lo lejos y Ron , con el mismo pensamiento y usando su poder, congeló el tiempo de todo ser del castillo.

Ron tocó a Hermione entonces, definitivamente ... estaba muerta. 

Una figura se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos , encapuchada y con una oz ... la muerte.

Paseándose flotando entre las personas congeladas, viniendo a buscar el alma de la muerta.

La cara de Ginny le vino de repente a la cabeza .

Volviendo a su aspecto original de Arcángel , Ron echó a llorar desolado .

- ¿ qué has echo ...?- siseaba - ¿ QUÉ HAS ECHO GINEBRA?

La muerte se aproximaba más y más , mientras el ahora rubio Miguel agarraba en brazos el cuerpo de la castaña.

- Ahora Satanás será solo mío ... ahora que Granger ha muerto , ellos no podrán verse más ...

La pelirroja estaba detrás de ello ... contemplando dichosa el éxito de lo que había planeado tan meticulosamente.

- que frágil es la vida de los seres humanos ... a fin de cuentas estoy decepcionada ...- musitó ella- La muerte se llevará el alma de Hermione al otro mundo y allí - rió - ni un ángel ni un demonio podrán ir a buscarla ...

Ginny echó a reír de nuevo, dichosa .

- no lo voy a permitir ...- siseaba Miguel mientras el alma de la muerte acercaba sus huesudas manos para arrebatarle el alma ... - ¡ NO LO PERMITIRÉ!- chilló entonces .

Aferrándose a su pecho a la muchacha llevó la mano al frente provocando una onda enorme de energía blanca ... esta echó hacia atrás a la muerte , que desapareció .

De los ojos dorados del arcángel empezaron a salir plateadas lágrimas .

- Dios por favor ... salva el alma de Hermione , no permitas que el mal se la lleve...

... 

Harry se había levantado de la mesa entonces , dejando su libro a un lado y sacándose las gafas.

Salió velos de su mazmorra y subió a gran velocidad hacia el vestíbulo , encontrándose a Lavender y Parvati caminando por allí.

- chicas ¿ habéis visto a Hermione Granger? -. preguntó el diablo .

Las dos chicas se miraron , alzaron una ceja y miraron extraño al ojiverde.

- ¿ Hermione ...?  
- sí , Hermione - repitió algo irritado el diablo. 

Ambas se volvieron a mirar ,con gesto de extrañeza.

- pues , no ... creo que se equivoca señor , en este colegio no hay ninguna Hermione Granger- contestó Parvati Patil.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿ Y Weasly ...? Ron Weasly ...?

Lavender y Parvati negaron con la cabeza.

- em ... no señor - contestó Lavender empezando a pensar que el profesor estaba mal de la cabeza.

Al moreno solo le quedó cerrar los puños .

- ya veo ...  
- ¿ le pasa algo profesor? -preguntó Parvati preocupada - está muy raro...  
- No me hagáis caso ...

Y sin decir una palabra más , Potter se perdió por el pasillo.

... 

Y en las puertas del paraiso ...

Ginny , enfadada seguía volando a Miguel , que llevaba en sus brazos el alma de Hermione.

- ¿ se puede saber donde te llevas el alma de esa?- graznó furiosa la semidiabla.  
- al cielo - contestó secamente él - bajo mi protección y la de dios ... estará conmigo durante toda la eternidad... 

- ¿ QUÉ? - golpe bajo para la pelirroj- ¿ No estarás hablando en serio?

El ojidorado se giró hacia ella, su expresión adusta y rencorosa podría incluso masticarse .

- Lo que has echo es muy grave ... Dios te castigará por ello Ginebra ...  
- ¡ Miguel!- lo llamó por última vez Ginny , mientras él se perdía por las nubes del paraíso. 

... 

Ginny volvió volando al mundo de los humanos, descendiendo en picado en sus adorados terrenos de Hogwarts.

Volvió a quedar sola, acompañada de la brisa , y del azul del lago ...

Una pluma negra voló entonces al lado de ella, mientras el vello de la piel de la pelirroja se erizaba por completo.

- Ginebra... explícame que coño ha pasado - la voz ronca y profunda de Satanás , en todo su explendor , tronó en el atardecer.

El moreno diablo jugueteaba con una de su plumas que acabó desplumada completamente.

- ¿ Dónde se he llevado Miguel a Hermione...?- preguntó tajante ,asegurándole a la pelirroja que no quería una mentira como respuesta.

- Ella ha muerto... ya no se encuentra en ningún lugar de este mundo ...-contestó la chica, lentamente.  
- no te estoy preguntando eso ... - caminó el diablo hacia ella. 

Entonces Ginny, furiosa, decidió plantar cara, chillándole a Satanás .

- ¡ MIGUEL SE LA LLEVÓ AL REINO DE LOS CIELOS! PERO ... ¡ HABRÍA SIDO MEJOR QUE LA MUERTE SE HUBIERA LLEVADO SU ALMA! 

Satanás detuvo sus gritos poniéndole una mano en la frente .

- tú ...¿ mandaste a la muerte que se llevara el alma de Hermione? - preguntó calmadamente - vaya ... en un futuro podrías haber sido una excelente diabla ...sin embargo...

La expresión calmada de Satanás cambió a una expresión de ira pura.

-hay un pequeño detalle a considerar y és que tu ... ya no tienes futuro ...

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron con pánico, cuando una onda de energía oscura penetró en su cara.

- no ... ¡ Por favor!  
- ... tarde ...

SKRASHHH , la cabeza de Ginny voló en mil pedazos manchando el césped verde y brillante.

Satanás se giró, furioso , dejando la masacre de carne en el suelo. 

- ¬¬ que tía más imbécil... debería haberla eliminado antes...

Suspiró y mirando el naranja del cielo desplegó sus alas, listo para volar.

Pero cuando lo iba a hacer una mano lo detuvo.

- ¡ Señor!- Malpas , el fiel cuervo de Satanás lo estaba agarrando del ala , llorando( en forma de James, claro)-¿ a dónde vas?  
- al cielo ... Malpas ... a buscar a Hermione ...-. contesto él. 

El morenito se asustó , rogándole a su señor.

- ¡ No vaya por favor!¿ qué haría yo si usted desapareciera? ¡ Se va a meter en territorio humano, podría...!

Pero el moreno lo mandó callar.

- lo se ... podría desaparecer ...

- pero... si desapareciera ¿ qué sería de los otros demonios? ...

- Astarot y Belcebú son poderosos ,ellos podrían reemplazarme ...  
- ¡ No es eso ...! ¿ que sería de mí? - lloró Malpas angustiado.- para mí siempre será usted mi único amo... ¡ Nadie más!

El ojiverde fue hacia él, acariciándole el rostro.

- Malpas ... se que un día lograrás ser un diablo de verdad ... así que no te pongas triste - rió - jeh ... a fin de cuentas tendrías un rival menos ...

Y dejando la mano alzada al viento , voló ...

Dejando a Malpas desolado y llorando.

- ¡ SEÑOR!

Y Satanás volo , con sus alas negras extendidas , dirección al cielo ...

CONTINUARÁ ...

n/A OLA A TODOS ,SIENTO LA TARDANZA! PERO BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL PENULTIMO CAP ... ALGO TRISTE NO? PERO ESPERO K LO DISFRUTEIS UN BESO ENORME A TODOS , ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS.  
PROMETO NO TARDAR CON EL CAP FINAL, BESOS .

HERMI18-LORENA


	17. ¿ No estará el diablo cerca tuya y ?

**CAP FINAL - ¿ NO ESTARÁ EL DEMONIO CERCA TUYO Y NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA?**

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, una luz cegadora se los izo cerrar de golpe.

Hacia una calor tibia y una brisa muy calmada a su vez...

El olor a hierva fresca se mezclaba con el de agua perfumada ...

Con una mano en los ojos, restregándoselo pudo observar el paisaje...

Estaba estirada sobre un hermoso valle de flores silvestres...

El sol brillaba , las nubes eran blancas y esponjosas , y una cascada a su izquierda dejaba caer agua limpia y pura .

La chica pudo distinguir los peces salpicando de un lado a otro .

- ¿ yo ...? ¿ dónde? - se empezó a preguntar atolondrada, no sabía donde estaba ,pero tenía un dolor intenso en el cráneo en aquellos momentos.

- Hermione ... - una voz suave y conocida se escuchó tras ella - bienvenida al cielo .

La castaña se giró y allí estaba Miguel , de pie ante ella, con los brazos extendidos.

-¿ quién eres tú? - preguntó la chica, la cual no recordaba nada de su vida.

- Mi nombre es Miguel - el arcángel fue hacia la muchacha , se arrodilló en la hierva y rozó su rostro con sus dedos.

- Miguel...- susurró ella.

- ¿ te gusta el cielo? - preguntó entonces éste, clavando los brillantes ojos azules en las írises miel de Hermione.

- oh ... - miró de nuevo el bello paiseje , lleno de luz y color - sí , ¡ Es muy hermoso!

Hermione se puso en pie, con las manos juntas de dicha,paseando por la hierva de un lado a otro.

- pero ... siento algo raro en mi corazón - dijo la chica , haciendo desaparecer la prematura sonrisa del arcángel - algo me inquieta, Miguel ...

Miguel ensombreció la mirada.

- es normal... aún estás apegada al mundo de los humanos ... - sonrió de nuevo , arrancando una flor del suelo - pero lo superarás ...

Fue hacia ella, extendiéndole la susodicha, que emanaba un olor buenísimo .

- estaremos juntos para siempre , Hermione - la castaña olía la flor , con deléite - aquí no conocerás el dolor ni el sufrimiento ... solo paz y amor ...

- sí ...- susurró la chica .

( - el cielo está lleno de flores, es como una primavera eterna ,donde todos sonríen y son dichosos ,pero ... - se hizo el silencio, tuvo una leve palpitación en su pecho - pero aunque sienta que los dolores de mi pasado, que no consigo recordar , vayan cesando ... )

Miguel extendió la mano a Hermione, ella la agarró y caminaron juntos.

- ( a pesar de eso... hay algo qué ... )

- Hermione ... - susurró el Arcángel acercando su rostro al de la castaña .

( - algo que ... me inquieta... algo importante ..)

La chica apartó con delicadeza al hombre que intentaba besarla .

Miguel frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿ qué ocurre?

Ella se pasó una mano por la boca, meditando...

- siento que no puedo ... no ... - le empezó a doler la cabeza.

Eso desesperó a Miguel que la agarró por los hombros, perdiendo los estribos.

- ¿ acaso ni estando aquí puedes olvidarlo,Hermione? ¿¡ ES ESO!- la zarandeó .

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, estaba aturdida completamente.

Una voz detrás de ellos, llamó la atención de Miguel.

- ¡ TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!

El de los ojos dorados se giró de golpe,ante uno de los ángeles del paraíso, que corría hacia ellos .

- ¡ SATANÁS ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡ HA VENIDO AL PARAÍSO, MIGUEL!

Y así era ...

Los ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa...

A lo lejos y aproximándose lentamente , venía Satanás ...

Sus alas se extendían a cada paso, el largo cabello negro se extendía sobre la brisa celestial ... los ojos verde esmeraldas pegados en él y Hermione.

Cuando estuvieron a escasos cincuenta cm , Satanás, muy serio extendió su brazo.

- Satanás ...

- Miguel ...- contestó el diablo - devuélveme a Hermione ...

Miguel sonrió.

- jeh ... se nota que en tu pasado fuiste un ángel, solo tú podrías subir hasta el paraíso con tus poderes...

- pensé que jamás volvería a estar aquí, fíjate tú ... - reprendió el moreno.

Hermione, sin embargo miraba de uno al otro.

Seria, sin entender de que iba la conversación ... solo depositando sus confianzas en los sentimientos que estaban removiéndose en lo más hondo de sus entrañas ... haciéndola vibrar ante las púpilas esmeraldas del recien llegado.

( - esa persona... - observaba)

La mirada de Satanás se cruzó con la de ella.

El moreno caminó hacia ella ...

- ( ... lo conozco... lo conozco de algo)

Satanás se abalanzó hacia ella, la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡ Hermione!

Un aleteo de mariposas se extendía por el estómago de la castaña .

Miguel se echó hacia atrás .

- he venido a buscarte...- apretó la espalda de ella, con fuerza - Hermione ... mi Hermione...

Los latidos del corazón se aceleraron.

- ( ¿ ha venido a buscarme? ¿ a mí ...? ¿ por qué ...?)

( - las pupilas verdes, alas negras ...orejas puntiagudas y aura maligna... yo conozco a este hombre ... - tum tum - mi corazón late muy deprisa, estoy ardiendo ... yo...¡ ácaso él!)

La chica se quiso abalanzar hacia él de nuevo, cuando la mano de Miguel la detuvo en su idea.

-¡ Basta! ¡ aléjate Satanás!

Hermione y Satanás se giraron hacia él.

- No pienso entregarte a Hermione bajo ningún concepto - alto y claro.- además ella ha cambiado ... no recuerda nada de tí ...

Sendas miradas de ambos hombres se asesinaban entre sí.

- juh ... más motivos tengo para sacarla de aquí ... - espetó con dureza.

El moreno giró todo su cuerpo en un movimiento, y sin que la chica pudiera reaccionar, selló sus labios con los de ella .

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ante aquel beso.

Se separaron .

- Hermione ...- susurró el diablo - espera solo un poco... yo te rescataré de este sitio en el que el amor no existe para tí ...

La chica temblaba de arriba a abajo mirando a aquel hombre que había osado besar sus labios, y que la había echo vibrar además .

( - aunque este sitio es precioso he notado desde que he abierto los ojos que me faltaba algo... acaso ¿és él?¿ él es mi verdadero amor?)

Satanás desfundó su espada , amenzante, contra el arcángel.

- ¡ VEN SI TIENES HUEVOS, MIGUEL! - retó .

El rubio ( N/a: en versión arcángel es rubio...) agachó la cabeza, imitando a su vez al ojiverde.

- no me gusta luchar... pero ...si estás decidido a llevarte a Hermione, no tendré más remedio que acabar contigo ...

Alzó su larga espada de marfil puro.

- jeh - rió divertido el moreno - que te lo crees tú ¡ esta vez será diferente al pasado!¡ estoy muy enfadado!

Las espadas chocaron un par de veces, las auras de energía se desprendían , ellos volaban al compás .

Jadeaban entre amenazantes miradas .

-¿ qué le pasa a tu espada Satanás? - espadazo en el hombro , Satanás lo esquivó - ¡ ESTÁS DÉVIL!

-¡ AL IGUAL!

- ¡ NO ME ENGAÑAS! ¡ SE QUE HAS TENIDO QUE USAR TU PODER PARA LLEGAR AQUÍ!

Una risita curvó los labios del diablo, que con un golpe de energía derribó a Miguel , estampándolo contra el suelo.

- ¡ JAJAJA TE HAS CONFIADO, MIGUEL!- se burló - ¡ ¿ que pensabas? recuerda que fui la mano derecha de Dios, estúpido!

El resto de ángeles, quisieron hacercarse para ayudar a su líder.

- ¡ Miguel!

- ¡ apartáos!- ordenó el arcángel superior - ¡ no es rival para vosotros!

Los demás se quedaron observando, Satanás sonreía desde el cielo, Hermione miraba de un lado a otro.

- ¡ Yo lo eliminaréee!- y la furia bañó la silueta del arcángel de un color dorado muy intenso.

Y volvieron a luchar, espada contra espada..

Hermione, arrodillada en el césped , se sujetaba la cabeza , las sienes le pinchaban dolorosamente...

Decenas de recuerdos , tanto de Satanás como Harry , como de Miguel como Ron empezaron a turbularle el cerebro... estrujándoselo como una esponja.

Uno de ellos más potente que nunca.

( - ¿ lo has olvidado? - voz ronca , sensual - me juraste tu amor eterno...tu solamente has nacido para estar conmigo... nadie podrá separarnos jamás ...)

Un éxtasis muy grande penetró en ella., haciéndola reaccionar.

- ¡ NO PODRÁS OLVIDARME NUNCA!

- Satanás ...- susurró Hermione recordando todo perfectamente .

Y allí estaban todos los recuerdos, las caricias, los besos ,las peleas... todo.

- ¡ Muere! - Satanás y Miguel, hacían carrerillas para asesinarse entre sí , furiosos completamente.

( - Satanás es mi hombre... quien me tenía preparado el destino...)

Cuando la espada de marfil quería atravesar el cuerpo del diablo, los demás ángeles y arcángeles no dudaron en meterse en la pelea.

El moreno los miraba de uno a uno amenazante.

- vaya ... así que si no actuáis en equipo no podéis conmigo tsk...

Miguel , rugió con ira, y con su espada en alto , se volcó contra el ojiverde clavándole la espada en el estómago.

-¡ SATANÁS! - chilló Hermione desde abajo.

Las plumas negras caían desde el cielo ,como una lluvia oscura y suave.

- sabía que estabas devilitado... - siseó el rubio con dureza.

El demonio empezó a descender lentamente hasta el suelo , devilitado .

La castaña corrió hacia él.

-¡ Satanás!

- no te acerques...- suplicó el moreno - la onda de choque podría herirte - las palabras de este eran roncas y muy tristes., tanto que dañaba al corazón sentirlas.

- ...

- quédate donde estás ... - se retiró la espada del estómago , un río de sangre caía por el cuero negro - sea como sea... voy a sacarte de aquí ...

Los ojos azules del arcángel se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¡ Jamás te entregaré a Hermione! - bramó al aire, para que todos lo escucharan.

Hermione lloraba deshecha.

Miguel fruncía el ceño .

- acéptalo ... no puedes ganar...

El arcángel bajó a la tierra, y blandiendo su espada , corrió de nuevo hacia Satanás .

Él aunque herido también blandió la suya, vovliendo al duelo ... las plumas negras y blancas se mezclaban en el viento.

- ¡ NO, NO!- Hermione corría hacia ellos, para detenerlos - ¡ BASTA!

-¡ NO VENGAS! - bramó esta vez Miguel.

Entonces, de la espalda de la chica aparecieron dos alas blancas , de mediano tamaño ... la chica se lanzó al aire, abrazándose al cuerpo ensangrentado de su diablo.

Miguel retrocedió un poco ante aquello.

- Hermione...

- yo quiero estar a tu lado -. sollozó ella, abrazándolo más fuerte ,aferrándose en su cuello - quiero volver contigo a tu mundo , Satanás ...para mi el cielo, es un desierto si no estás tú...

Esas palabras habían humedecido el corazón del demonio ,cerró los ojos evitando que su emoción se escapara en forma de lágrimas, abrazó más a la chica,

- mi Hermione...

Entonces, la castaña hizo algo que sorprendió al arcángel.

Arrebatándole su espada a su amado , la blandió muy cerca del rostro de su antiguo amor.

- si vas a seguir luchando contra Satanás , no tendré mas remedio... que luchar junto a él , Miguel... - alto y muy claro, la seriedad en las facciones delicadas le hicieron un rostro más adulto.

Las manos de este temblaban , las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

- hasta tu alma ha sido corrompida... esta bien ... no tendré mas remedio... ¡ QUE ACABAR CON MI AMADA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!- Miguel lloró.

Alzó una mano al frente.

- desaparece, Hermione ... - un aura de energía dorada se interpuso en medio de la jóven, Satanás entonces la echó a un lado, cayendo Hermione al suelo.

La bola fue a parar hacia Satanás, lenta y gigantesca ,pareciera que fuera a comerse el paríso.

- ¡ SATANÁS!

- ¡ ESQUIVA ESTO, SATANÁS!

SCRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Una fuerte explosión , algunos árboles se arrancaron, en medio de la ventisca, Hermione se llevaba las manos a la cara.

Levantó la vista al frente y pudo ver que Satanás estaba de pie, a salvo y miraba con un deje de sorpresa a...

- desde un principio- susurró -¿ no la apuntabas a ella, verdad?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

El rubio ladeó la cara, tristemente.

- Satanás ... - siseó - he echo una abertura que os llevará a tu mundo... corred ... marchaos ...

- Miguel - la castaña lo miró , no esperaba esto - ...

- ¡ Rápido! - les ordenó - si no, los demonios podrán pasar al paraíso e invadirnos, ¡ marcháos!

Hermione y Satanás se miraron .

- tu felicidad, no está en este lugar... - el arcángel se dió media vuelta y empezó a andar camino al norte.

La chica, entonces abrazó a su diablo, con fuerza.

- podremos ir a tu mundo...

- sí , partamos ...

Ambos se acercaron al agujero tridimensional que había echo Miguel y antes de perderse en él , la chica miró hacia atrás .

Allí lentamente, se iba su primer amor ...

- Miguel - lo llamó .

Miguel ,con la cabeza agachada , no quiso girarse.

- ¡ Miguel! - repitió ella entonces .

Mismo resultado.

Hermione se puso la mano en el pecho, giró la cara y partió con Satanás por el agujero.

- adiós , Ron ...- siseó .

Entonces éste sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, se giró de golpe,pero Hermione ya había partido.

- ¡ Hermione! ...- silencio- tú... eras mi ángel... adiós ...

--------------------------

Adiós a todos mis recuerdos ...

adiós a todas las personas que he conocido...

No es que el destino me eligiera a mí, yo he elegido mi propio destino...

Y no me arrepiento de ello...

Por los fríos ventanales ... miró el paisaje infernal ... mis lágrimas caen, pues echan de menos a mi madre, mi antigua vida...

Soy feliz con Satanás ,pero ... no solo su amor y el ser un solo ser junto a él me basta... yo , necesito...

Mientras una lágrima caía por los ojos miel, un dedo largo y moreno la recogía.

Hermione se giró entonces, su moreno estaba detrás de ella...

Lamía su lágrima salada y la escrutaba con sus esmeraldas astutas.

- ¿ quieres ir de vez en cuando, de visita al mundo de los humanos?

-¿ eh? - eso no se lo esperaba Hermione.

La tersa mano le acarició el rostro .

- junto a mí ... como alumna y profesor...

Y una sonrisa curvó sus labios .

Se abrazaron y besaron, en la oscuridad, ese fue el sí ...

----------------------

Hogwarts , clase de pociones...

- ¡ kyaaa! - una muchacha de pelo rubio y trenzas cerraba un libro en esos momentos, parecía muy contenta.

Sus amigas reían nerviosamente junto a ellas.

-¿ qué has leído esta vez, María? - le preguntaba una de ella- cuéntanos, antes de que venga el profe ..

María una ravenclaw ruborizada en esos momentos ,le contaba a sus amigas lo que acababa de leer.

- és una historia del demonio,¡ que se jura amor eterno con una mujer humana! ¡ kyaaa! ¡ ¿ no os parece genial?

Las dos amigas se rieron más que antes.

- ya empezamos con esas cosas ,María...

- te crees todo , mujer ..UU

Una sombra se posó tras las tres amigas, haciéndoles sombra.

Las chicas se giraron y pudieron ver el rostro amable e inteligente de una chica castaña de ojos miel , las sonreía.

- ella tiene razón ...- susurró Hermione, sentándose en su pupitre,tras ellas - el demonio se ha jurado amor eterno con una mujer humana...

La enigmática sonrisa de la castaña hizo que las tres chicas quedaran con la boca abierta.

María , emocionada empezó a preguntarle cosas a Hermione.

- ¿ cómo lo sabes? ¿ acaso la conoces?

La chica soltó una risita,pero las preguntas de María se opacaron cuando la puerta se abrió y el profesor de pociones entró en la clase.

La mirada verde esmeralda, se encotraba con la miel que lo miraba fijamente desde su pupitrre.

Todos se levantaron para saludar y se sentaron.

- bueno... comencemos con las clases- el moreno se sacó las gafas ,dejándolas sobre la mesa.

(- JEH ... - sonrió Satanás)

Hermione sonreía también, desde su mesa , y divertida.

**¿ No estará el demonio cerca tuyo y nunca te has dado cuenta?**

**FIN**

**n/A: BUENO,SE ACABÓ los dos caps finales han tardado en publicarse, lo se, y lo siento por ello... en fin,todo se acaba chicas y aquí finaliza esta historia YU ,espero k os haya gustado y la guardéis en vuestro corazón ¿ eh? ejejeje**

**MIL GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS K ME MANDÁIS AJAJAJA , MUSUS FUERTES, NOS VEMOS EN UN FUTURO, SI ESCRIBO MÁS HISTORIAS HARRY&HERMIONE CHAU , LORENA.**


End file.
